Le Destin Est Impénétrable
by L'Eclat de la Lune
Summary: On met Harry face à Voldemort. Jusque là, rien d’anormal. Ledit Voldemort tente – encore – de tuer Harry. Toujours rien à signaler. Alors pourquoi est ce que Harry Potter se retrouve là où il ne devrait pas être face à des 'fantômes' ? Ben...
1. Défault Chapter

**Le Destin n'est pas inébranlable, juste impénétrable**

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez, du moins je l'espère pour vous, l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient – malheureusement - pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic, même si j'en aurais grandement besoin, mais là n'est pas la question. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

**Note d'auteur : **Alors, c'est l'introduction, donc c'est un peu pas terrible, mais il faut bien passer par là. C'est la deuxième fois que je publie ce chapitre, parce que il y avait un peu – beaucoup – de fautes dans la première version. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas endormi(e)s et/ou morts, bonne lecture !

**Défault Chapter. **

Il devait le faire. Pour ses proches, tous plus en mauvais état les uns que les autres, mais pour la plupart vivant. Mais ce cinglé était fort, très fort. Et décidé à lui faire payer l'affront de lui résister.

« Alors, Potter, tu abandonnes ? demanda-t-il après un énième Doloris envoyé à Harry.

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir… »

Harry avait essuyé cinq Doloris en l'espace de dix minutes. Mais cette souffrance physique était infime comparé à la souffrance morale à laquelle Voldemort (N/A : vous aurez, je l'espère pour vous, deviner que c'était lui) l'avait habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et après tant d'exposition à ce même sortilège, soit on devenait fou, soit on n'y faisait même plus attention. Harry se trouvait dans la deuxième proposition. Quand Voldemort lui lançait ce sortilège, il ne réagissait même plus, ce qui agaçait au plus haut point le mage noir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé, cette année, d'attaquer à Poudlard dès le premier jour, ce qui était très étrange, surtout que Dumbledore était présent. Il semblait décidé d'en finir avec le garçon de la prophétie, autrement dit Harry Potter, mais, comme à son habitude, n'y parvenait pas.

« Tu veux que ça continue ? Car je peux tout arrêter dès maintenant, si tu le désires…

- Bien sur ! Si tu crois que je vais gober ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude, répliqua Harry. »

Il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour se débarrasser de ce monstre. Mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire disparaître, même si pour cela, lui aussi devait mourir. Le Survivant était – selon la prophétie que cette dérangée de Trelawney avait pondue quelques années plus tôt – le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort. Même si il ne pensait pas que ce cinglé puisse vraiment mourir. Il n'était pas assez humain pour ça.

Chacun lançait des sorts sans parvenir à toucher l'autre, ou du moins à le mettre hors d'état. Ils enchaînaient tous ces sortilèges à un vitesse hallucinante, et si Voldemort arrêtait les maléfices d'Harry à l'aide d'un bouclier, Harry, lui faisait à la fois des boucliers, mais il faisait aussi des sauts périlleux pour éviter ceux ne pouvant être arrêté par un quelconque sort, comme les Impardonnables. Mais ils commençaient tout deux à fatiguer, mais ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde, et ne le montreraient encore moins.

« Ce petit jeu commence à m'ennuyer. Il est temps d'y remédier, annonça Voldemort.

- Oh, mais Tommy, si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi ? Oh ! Suis-je bête, tu n'en ai pas capable, même lorsque je n'avais qu'un an ! riposta Harry, qui continuait à faire de l'humour – enfin tout dépend du point de vue – noir malgré son état critique, autant physiquement que moralement.

-Tu l'auras chercher morveux ! Avada Kedavra ! tonna ledit Tommy »

Harry eut encore la force de sauter sur le côté d'un bond impressionnant. Il faillit tomber en se réceptionnant, tant l'énergie lui manquait. En jetant un regard sur le côté, il put voir le regard – très – inquiet de Remus Lupin, qui était auprès de Dumbledore, pour voir comment le vieux sorcier allait. Harry se demandait bien si il était encore vivant, et le souhaita de toutes les fores qui lui restaient (N/A : c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup).

Mais lorsque Voldemort, emplit d'une rage sourde, décida qu'il en avait sérieusement marre de voir cet adolescent lui tenir encore tête, et lui lança un autre Avada Kedavra (N/A : il devrait changer de disque, le sien commence à rayer !), Harry ne put l'éviter en faisant un autre écart, étant distrait. En désespoir de cause, il fit un large mouvement de bras et rejoignit ses mains devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Voldemort ricana d'un rire polaire à faire frissonner un esquimau (N/A : pas les glaces, les habitants des endroits très très froid ! Faut pas confondre !) devant la soit disante naïveté du Survivant. Mais l'impossible se produit alors. Une sorte d'énergie magique se mit alors en place sous forme de bouclier devant Harry. Et absorba la _totalité _du sortilège de la Mort.

Toute les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait – la majorité de la salle s'étant effondrée, quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près, le château lui-même tanguait dangereusement -, regardèrent l'endroit où le combat faisait rage (N/A : Et qui pour le moment était ajournée, pour cause de stupeur aigue ! Mdr…) avec stupeur – et encore, quel doux euphémisme. Tous les échanges de sorts plus ou moins violents s'étaient momentanément arrêtés. Harry se demandait comment diable il avait put faire ça, et Voldemort ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Reprenant leurs esprits en même temps, les deux adversaires lancèrent exactement au même moment leurs sortilèges. Pour Voldemort, il s'agissait – encore – de l'Avada Kedavra, et pour Harry d'un sort d'ancienne magie extrêmement puissant. Et ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se reproduisit. Le sort vert (l'Avada Kedavra) et le sort argenté se rencontrèrent et tissèrent ainsi un lien entre les deux baguettes, qui étaient sœurs.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien n'eut le temps de se passer. Avant que quiconque, excepté Harry et Voldemort, n'ait comprit ce qu'il se passait, une explosion d'énergie magique aveuglante apparut. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit comme une impression de vertige assez tenace. Puis le noir. On pouvait dire que sa dernière année dans l'école de sorcellerie commençait bien. Très bien.

**Note d'auteur : Un p'tit click, siouplait ?**

**Ca ferait très très très plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir !**

**Ne pas avoir l'impression d'écrire pour les murs – si ils savent lire, ce qui reste à voir-, quel doux rêve… Et vous pouvez le réaliser ! **

**Et si, je dis bien si, il y a assez de reviews, je publierais le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà écrit, ainsi que la moitié de celui encore d'après).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Le Destin n'est pas inébranlable, juste impénétrable**

**Disclaimer : **Faut pas être un petit génie pour voir ça, mais rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire. Je fais juste un peu joujou avec les personnages divers et variés de J.K. Rowling, après je rends tout dans son état d'origine, ou du moins j'essaierais.

**Chapitre 1 : La vie est pleine de surprises, dont la plupart sont inimaginables**

Harry sortit peu à peu de l'inconscience dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait mal partout. Il était courbaturé à cause des nombreux Doloris qu'il avait reçu, et avait le dos en compote extra fine. Probablement du à une chute sur ce même dos. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un mal de tête suffisant à assommé un éléphant. Il décida d'attendre de reprendre totalement ses esprits avant de réfléchir à quoique ce soit.

En restant immobile comme ça, il finit par se rendre compte que des personnes étaient présentes non loin de lui, et parlaient à voix basse. Il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. Il commença réfléchir, et se souvint brutalement, après le retour du mal de tête, qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir pour le moment.

A force de patience, au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité à Harry, son esprit se fit plus clair. Il se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le combat contre Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et tous les éléments reliés de près ou de loin à cet affrontement. Pas très bon pour les nerfs, car Harry avait désormais envie de crier plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, même sous l'emprise des Doloris.

Tous ces souvenirs le firent ouvrir brutalement les yeux, et il rencontra un plafond blanc. Harry fronça les yeux. Il était à l'infirmerie ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là-bas ? Il se redressa promptement, et se leva. Mais ses jambes avaient décidées de tenir leurs rôles aujourd'hui, à savoir le soutenir. Il tomba donc, dans un enchevêtrement de draps.

Ce bruit attira l'attention des personnes qui étaient en train de parler. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui. D'après ce que Harry pouvait voir, car il n'avait pas ses lunettes, ces personnes n'étaient autre que Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Rusard. Harry tiqua. Dumbledore ? Il chercha avec empressement ses lunettes, qu'il trouva sur la table de nuit. Après les avoir mise, il put confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Dumbledore.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous êtes vivant ! Je croyais que vous étiez mort ! Mais comment… s'exclama Harry, qui ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment ça vous croyiez que j'étais mort ? le coupa Dumbledore »

C'est alors que Harry remarqua que le Directeur le regardait avec méfiance, comme si il ne le connaissait pas. Comme si il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry se dit que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. C'est alors que la bataille lui revint en mémoire, et qu'il se rappela que le combat n'était pas fini. Mais il ne voyait et surtout n'entendait rien. Où diable étaient-ils tous passés ? Et surtout, où était-il, lui ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire. Monsieur Rusard vous a trouvé dans la Grande Salle, dans un sale état, mais persuadé d'avoir à faire avec un élève, il est venu me réveiller ('_Ah ! Ca explique le pyjama bleu électrique à nounours rose !_' pensa Harry). Un élève hors de son dortoir à cette heure et à cet endroit ne peut que préparer quelque chose, et mérite donc une sanction. Mais il s'avère que cet élève n'en est pas un, et qu'il ressemble étrangement à un des étudiants.

- Mais, et le combat ? Que sont-ils tous devenus ?

- Sachez qu'il n'y a pas eu de combat, du moins pas cette nuit, ni même cette année. »

Harry sembla en plonger en profonde réflexion. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement de cette bataille, des hurlements, du sang, des ruines. En y repensant bien, il se souvenait que l'infirmerie avait été détruite. Et que Mme Pomfresh y avait également laissé la vie, en sauvant des dizaines de blessés. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Et Dumbledore qui semblait ne pas le connaître… C'était d'ailleurs le plus étrange.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? questionna Harry, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Mais il espérait avoir tord. »

Car même Pomfresh et Rusard le connaissait, et même trop bien. Il avait du passer la moitié de sa scolarité à l'infirmerie, et Rusard l'avait plus d'une fois surpris dans les couloirs la nuit, à son grand bonheur (à Rusard). Cependant…

« Pas le moins du monde. Quoique votre ressemblance avec James Potter soit étonnante, répondit Dumbledore, ce à quoi l'infirmière et le concierge ne pressèrent de confirmer. »

Inspiration véridique. Pas bon du tout. Une seconde ? James Potter ? Mais c'était son père, et il était mort il y a maintenant plus de seize ans.

« C'est normal, je suis son fils. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir, rétorqua Harry.

- C'est impossible. Quel âge avez-vous ? daigna Dumbledore.

- Dix-sept ans. J'ai dix-sept ans.

- Donc vous ne pouvez pas être le fils de James Potter, lui-même ayant également dix-sept ans. »

Harry tomba de haut. Comment ça James Potter a dix-sept ans. C'était impossible. Non seulement il était mort, mais en plus, si il était vivant, il en aurait trente neuf.

« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas une blague. Maintenant pouvez vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

Harry se posait des centaines de questions. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il voyait mal Dumbledore lui faire une blague, et encore moins une dans ce genre. Il ne jouait pas avec les sentiments des gens, du moins pas à sa connaissance. C'est alors qu'une supposition germa dans l'esprit de Harry. Une idée folle, mais qui expliquerait ce qu'il se passait.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En 1976, lui répondit Dumbledore en le regardant _très_ bizarrement, se demandant probablement si il se moquait de lui.

- Oh, Merlin… »

Harry se jeta en arrière, résigné, ce qui s'avéra une mauvaise idée, car étant encore par terre, il se cogna la tête contre le carrelage blanc immaculé, ce qui n'était pas agréable. Il réprima un grognement de douleur, puis retourna à ses moutons. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et vu la tête du vieux sorcier, il ne plaisantait visiblement pas, la petite étincelle habituellement présente dans ses yeux avait disparu. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, pensant au pourquoi du comment.

« Nous diriez vous maintenant qui vous êtes, et comment vous êtes rentrés dans Poudlard ? lui demanda le vieux sorcier, le sortant de ses pensées incohérentes.

- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas…

- Essayez toujours. Je déterminerais après si je vous crois ou non. »

Après ses explications, Dumbledore était parti, l'air aussi perdu dans ses pensées que Harry l'avait été précédemment. Il avait été décidé que Harry suivrait, comme prévu, ses études à Poudlard et entrerais en septième année. A la différence près qu'il n'était pas à la même époque. Bien entendu, il avait dû changer de nom. Il s'appelait maintenant Harry Matthews, et non plus Harry Potter. Ca aurait paru suspect au James Potter de voir quelqu'un ayant le même nom que lui surgir de nulle part.

* * *

Dumbledore lui avait aussi changé son apparence, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son défunt père. Ou devrait-il dire futur père ? Le mal de tête revenait à la charge… Il possédait désormais les cheveux noirs de jais – ceci ne changeait pas – mais désormais long et discipliné, ce qui le changeait de d'habitude. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vert émeraude, mais bleu nuit très foncés, presque noir. Il était aussi légèrement plus grand. Il était très difficile de le reconnaître, et impossible pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas de dire que c'était un Potter.

* * *

Il resterait à l'infirmerie encore environ cinq jours, l'infirmière refusant net de le laisser sortir avant. Il sortirait donc le samedi, et se ferait répartir au dîner. Toutes les personnes passant par l'infirmerie se posaient des questions quand à la personne qui se trouvait derrière le paravent.

Lorsque Sirius finit à l'infirmerie au bout de trois jours, il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. James, qui l'accompagnait, aussi.

« Dis, Cornedrue, tu crois que c'est qui ? demanda Sirius

- J'en sais rien Patmol… répondit ce dernier.

- Mme Pomfresh ! Qui est-ce qui est derrière le paravent ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas jeune homme ! Mais que faites vous déjà ici ? »

Harry, lorsqu'il entendit ses défunts parrain et père, ou plutôt devrait-il dire futurs ? Il sentait déjà le mal de tête repointer le bout de son nez. Ca faisait longtemps tiens… Il décida de laisser tomber. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'il les entendit parler entre eux puis avec Mme Pomfresh, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis repartir beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Le samedi matin, l'infirmière accepta enfin que Harry sorte, mais ce dernier avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion. Il avait toujours mal partout, notamment à cause des courbatures et de son dos en mauvais état, mais il tenait maintenant debout tout seul. C'était déjà une progression.

**

* * *

Note d'auteur : Alors déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le truc des commentaires. Il fallait être auteur sur ce site et posséder un compte pour laisser des reviews. Je n'étais pas au courant, jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes amies me le fasse remarquer. Donc j'ai arrangé le problème. Je tenais juste à m'excuser.**

**Ensuite, une p'tite review siouplait ? Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on écrit pas pour de beurre (même si il est très bon… Comment ça c'est pas drôle ? Pffffffffffff…). Alors soyez gentil, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiize ! Merci d'avance ! **

**Aussi, j'ai un léger problème avec la police et la présentation... Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, alors j'ai un petit peu de mal... Veuillez m'excuser, je ferais tout pour découvrir le mystère dans les plus brefs délais...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Le Destin n'est pas inébranlable, juste impénétrable**

**Disclaimer : **encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire et les persos fictifs uniquement m'appartiennent. C'est pas grand-chose, mais je vis avec…

**Note d'auteur : **je suis impardonnable… J'ai oublié de remercier les quelques reviewers… Je vous en supplie pardonnez moi ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, il me semble, je suis très tête en l'air. Donc, Merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Continuez comme ça sioupliat ! Je précise, merci à Alistouche, à Anne-laure0617, à Aiedail, et à Luke Power 4ever (quoique... Nan je dec t'inquiètes ! Et Harry c'est normal qu'il soit long à la détente ! C'est Harry ! C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Et je sais que t'es accro à Luke ! Le nombre de fois ou tu me l'a rabaché… D'ailleurs, tu nous collais la honte, avec Marie, Marich et autres personnes présentes… Enfin après chacun ses goûts… Puis comme t'as pas mis la barre bien haute… Hum… Et je continuerais le chantage aussi longtemps que durera cette fic ! Nah ! ;))

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 : Réhabilitation ardue, blague déjouée**

« Allez Patmol ! Debout ! hurla Remus Lupin.

- Eh Lunard, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à sortir le bon vieux Patmol de son lit ! le renseigna James Potter, un autre de ses camarades de chambre.

- T'as qu'à le faire si t'es si malin !

- Ok ! Patmol, tu vas te lever, foi de James Potter ! s'exclama ledit James avec un sourire diabolique collé au visage. »

Le pauvre Sirius Black, dit Patmol, ne le vit pas, étant donné qu'il avait la tête fourrée dans son oreiller, et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que un vague « Grrrmmpffoggniiiaaarrrrreeeeuuuuh » étouffé. Ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de James. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit avec un seau d'eau. Il le fit léviter jusqu'au dessus du lit de Sirius, et le renversa sur le dormeur. Qui n'en fut vite plus un. Sirius bondit de son lit, plus ou moins (N/A : Plus plus que moins… Vous avez compris ?) furax.

« Vous êtes malade ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Non, on a juste faim. Il fallait te réveiller avant qu'il n'arrête de servir. Et puis en plus, même Peter est plus facile à réveiller que toi maintenant !

- Hey ! protesta ce dernier.

- Bon, Sirius, va te préparer, j'ai faim ! On t'attend dans la salle commune, annonça James avant de sortir de la chambre. »

La salle commune était assez pleine pour ce samedi matin. Il était déjà 10 heure, mais le service durait jusqu'au quart. Là, une fille, Marie Sophie Lowell, lui sauta dessus.

« Eh James ! Tu sais quoi ? Y'a un nouveau qui va se faire répartir ce soir ! Il va entrer directement en septième année. Il parait qu'il est là depuis une semaine, à l'infirmerie.

-Tu crois qu'il était derrière les rideaux qu'on a vus ? interrogea Sirius, enfin habillé.

-C'est possible… Bon, on va manger ? demanda James. »

Ils sortirent donc et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. A cette heure là, elle était pratiquement vide. Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à trouver une place. Après le petit déjeuner, ils sortirent dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps tant qu'il était encore là, c'est-à-dire pour pas longtemps, si l'on en croyait la réputation de la Grande Bretagne. Près du lac, ils virent un garçon, de leur âge, qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il paraissait mélancolique, pour une raison qu'il était le seul à connaître.

« On va le voir ? proposa Sirius, d'un naturel très extraverti.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il faudra l'accueillir comme il se doit, précisa James, machiavélique depuis sa plus tendre enfance. »

Pourtant, arrivé à proximité, il n'eut plus du tout envie de lui faire une blague made in Maraudeurs. L'adolescent qui leur faisait face semblait trop triste pour ça.

« Salut ! lança Sirius de son air joyeux habituel. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement, et quand il les vit, son visage se décomposa, et il pâlit considérablement. On aurait presque put le confondre avec un fantôme. Il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, mais se reprit bien vite. James le vit mettre son masque, comme si il en avait l'habitude, et qu'ils l'avaient surpris dans un de ses rares moments d'inattention. Il semblait désormais joyeux et plus le moins du monde mélancolique.

« Salut ! répondit-il d'un ton qui semblait – semblait seulement – joyeux.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black, lui c'est James Potter, le Préfet-en-chef et Capitaine, lui Remus Lupin, et lui Peter Pettigrow, présenta-t-il. »

James crut voir le garçon se renfrogner au nom de Peter, mais ce n'était qu'une supposition qu'il laissa vite tomber. Pourquoi en voudrait-il à Peter (N/A : Hum… Sans commentaires…) ?

« Moi, c'est Harry… Matthews, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

-Tu viens d'où ? demanda – encore – Sirius, curieux de nature (N/A : La curiosité est un vilain défaut… on ne te l'a jamais dis ?).

-Du Canada, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi t'es venu en Angleterre, si c'est pas indiscret ? questionna – encore et toujours – Sirius.

-Un peu, mais je vais quand même plus ou moins te répondre. Je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante, mes parents étant morts lorsque j'avais un an, et ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture. Ils étaient moldus, ajouta-t-il en voyant James ouvrir la bouche. Je n'ai plus de famille, donc, quitte à être quelque part sans aucune famille, autant être à Poudlard.

-Ah, désolé, s'excusa Sirius.

-C'est pas grave. »

Ils continuèrent à parler un petit moment. Harry apprit sur l'occasion le nom et les particularités des différents professeurs. Ainsi, McGonagall enseignait déjà la Métamorphose, Flitwick les Sortilèges, Chourave la Botanique, Brûlopot le Soin aux Créatures magiques (même si Harry ne l'avait pas eu, il en avait entendu parler), et Binns enseignait encore et toujours – au plus grand malheur des élèves – l'Histoire de la Magie.

Le cours de Potion était assuré par le professeur Ajax Stevenson, un homme revêche et acariâtre, d'après les dires des Maraudeurs. Harry se disait qu'il était ressemblait à Rogue : défavorisait les Gryffondor et ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour les Serpentards. A croire que tous les profs de potions étaient tous fabriqués dans le même moule. Il possédait aussi visiblement une tendance suicidaire, puisqu'il lui arrivait de faire des binômes Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Le professeur de Divination se nommait Jerry Brachnacht (N/A : se prononce Brarnart, pour ceux qui font de l'Allemand, c'est pas trop dur). Il semblait ressembler beaucoup à Trelawney. Il adorait, d'après ce que Harry avait compris, prédire la Mort des élèves à tout bout de champ. Ou alors qu'ils leur arriveraient des atrocités. Charmant.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'appelait Stephen Astrawälher. Personne ne savait encore comment il enseignait, il était arrivé seulement cette année. La fameuse malédiction qui pesait sur ce poste. Aucun prof ne restait plus d'un an. Il semblait en tout cas être jeune, mais ce n'est pas sur. Les apparences sont parfois – presque tout le temps – trompeuses.

Après ça, Harry prit congé des Maraudeurs, prétextant de devoir passer à l'infirmerie, ce qui était à moitié vrai : il devait effectivement passé à l'infirmerie, mais le soir. Rester en compagnie de deux personnes supposées mortes, une supposée en très mauvais état, et une supposée être un traître qui a causé la mort de toute sa famille est assez déstabilisant. Il se disait également que Azkaban avait beaucoup changé Sirius. Trop. Il était, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, d'un naturel joyeux et curieux. Or l'homme qu'il avait connu était taciturne et était curieux aussi souvent que Rogue se lavait cheveux (très rarement quoi). Il se balada donc là où le menait ses jambes, perdu dans ses pensées.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna Harry. »

Il s'était fait un visage froid, reconnaissant la personne dans laquelle il était rentré. Severus Rogue. '_Mon professeur de Potion préféré !_' pensa-t-il avec une – grosse – pointe de sarcasme. Celui-ci semblait également perdu dans ses pensées, et en être sorti de la même manière que Harry.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il également, à sa plus grande surprise. »

Son étonnement devait être écrit en gros sur son visage car Rogue le regarda bizarrement. Il se reprit.

« Tu es le nouveau ? questionna Rogue. Le Survivant n'avait pas souvenir que celui-ci était curieux.

-Oui. Harry Matthews.

-Severus Rogue. Tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Je vois…»

Sur ces mots, il continua sa route. Harry supposa que Rogue n'avait fait que être poli. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était excusé auprès de ce dernier pour lui être rentré dedans. Et probablement parce qu'il avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs. Il avait du oublier d'être froid et désagréable. Puis après tout, il était peut être dans le même cas que Draco. Pas foncièrement méchant.

_

* * *

__Il en arrivait de partout. Des Mangemorts. Ils attaquaient les habitants de Pré-au-Lard à coup de Sorts Impardonnables. Ils les blessaient. Les tuaient aussi. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient terrorisés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tous les professeurs se battaient pour les protéger. Etrangement – enfin pas tant que ça -, aucun Serpentards n'étaient dans le coin, hormis quelques troisièmes et quatrièmes années. _

_Harry était avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers une ruelle qui s'avéra être un cul-de-sac, car en partie effondrée. Des Mangemorts sont apparus derrière eux, et ont stupéfixé les camarades de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait plus de moyen de se défendre. Il avait reçu cinq Expelliarmus, de chaque Mangemorts, et son Bouclier dressé à la hâte n'avait pas tenu le coup._

_Les Mangemorts allaient se saisir de lui pour l'amener à leur Maître, mais soudain trois des cinq Mangemorts s'écroulèrent. Sortilège de Stupéfixion. Les deux Mangemorts restant détournèrent leur attention de Harry cherchant à savoir qui était leur agresseur. Grossière erreur. Harry les assomma avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui leur arrivait. Tandis qu'il retournait voir ses amis, il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il se retourna vivement._

_« Malfoy ? demanda-t-il plus que perplexe._

_-Je sais comment je m'appelle, merci !_

_-Tu m'excuseras, mais je suis quand même étonné, et c'est un euphémisme, de voir un apprenti Mangemort mettre hors d'état de nuire ses congénères. _

_-Bah, j'ai changé d'avis. Je n'avais pas l'intention de servir un timbré comme Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré au point de vue de mon cher père. Qui d'ailleurs va me faire la peau si jamais il remet la main sur moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre._

_-Tu as pourtant l'air de mépriser les enfants de Moldus et les Moldus eux-mêmes. Donc je reste tout de même perplexe. _

_-C'est ce que mon paternel me met dans la tête. Chasse ta nature et elle revient au galop. Quand on t'élève comme ça, comment es-tu censé réagir que comme on t'a dit de faire ? »_

_Ils furent interrompus par un Mangemort retardataire. Il sembla pour le moins surpris de voir Draco en compagnie de Harry, et ses cinq camarades d'infortune – façon de parler – à terre et éparpillés dans la ruelle. _

_« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de diriger les troupes vers les élèves ? interrogea le partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et… »_

_Il n'avait pas fini son monologue que Harry l'avait stupéfixé._

_« Je vois qu'il ne s'agit probablement pas d'un piège. Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore. Et avec un peu de chance, ce Mangemort ne sortira plus jamais d'Azkaban…_

* * *

N'empêche que Harry restait perplexe. Rogue pouvait-il avoir un comportement sociable ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver, on parlait tout de même de Rogue. _Le_ Rogue qui passait son temps à se défouler sur lui. Mais Harry ne s'est jamais laissé faire, ce qui lui valu maintes détentions, ainsi qu'une perte de points à peu près aussi importante que celle des Maraudeurs. 

Il continua à déambuler dans le château, veillant, grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur (N/A : il avait la carte dans sa cape pendant le combat de début, ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité, et il les a donc emmené avec lui), à ne rencontrer personne : il voulait être seul, pour faire le tri dans son esprit. Ca devenait urgent.

* * *

« Vous le trouvez pas bizarre vous ? questionna Sirius une fois que Harry fut parti. 

-Il semble très triste, mais pas forcément pour la perte de sa famille… T'as vu sa tête quand il nous a vu ?

-Ouais… C'est bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Ou se tirer le plus vite possible le plus loin possible… approuva James.

Ils continuèrent à débattre sur le mystère que représentait ce nouveau. Longtemps. Ils eurent même le temps d'aller manger. Ils se demandaient également qu'est ce qu'ils allaient lui faire comme accueil, et surtout dans quelle maison il allait finir. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, jusqu'à ce que…

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriqué ? demanda Lily Evans en passant.

-Rien qui te regarde Evans. Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Le nouveau va bientôt être réparti, si c'est pas déjà fait, le renseigna Lily.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors toi ? demanda James, perplexe.

-Mon rôle de Préfère-en-Chef, contrairement à toi. Je viens voir si des élèves ne traînent pas dans le Parc, répliqua-t-elle. »

Ils finirent par se lever et prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Là, ils virent Harry près de la table des professeurs, et qui attendait visiblement quelque chose.

* * *

Harry continua à se promener, n'ayant plus la notion du temps, ne vit pas l'heure du déjeuner passer. Aux alentours de l'heure du dîner, il se retrouva Merlin seul sait comment devant le bureau de Dumbledore, au moment où ce dernier sortait de là. 

« Monsieur Matthews ! Justement, j'allais vous chercher ! Venez, il est temps que vous soyez réparti !

-Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. Il ne se doutait pas que le temps était passé si vite. »

Pour toute réponse, le professeur prit le chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle (N/A : Eh oui ! Tous les chemins ne mènent pas à Rome ! Bon je sais, c'est pas marrant…). Harry n'eut donc d'autres solutions que de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Harry se demanda si il devait le suivre jusqu'à cette table, ou si il devait rester planter au milieu, sous les regards curieux de toute la population de la Grande Salle. Il opta pour la première solution. McGonagall se leva, probablement pour aller chercher le Choixpeau magique.

Elle revint bien vite, et au même moment, les Maraudeurs et Lily firent leur apparition. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il se dit que voir ces personnes était le meilleur moyen de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ils s'installèrent de la façon la plus discrète possible, c'est-à-dire que tous les regards, ceux des professeurs compris, se braquèrent sur eux. La majorité des professeurs les fixait, ou du moins les Maraudeurs, avec un air exaspéré, et amusé quand au directeur. McGonagall posa le tabouret à l'état précaire, avec le chapeau proche de l'état de décomposition dessus.

Harry s'approcha, et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Encore une fois. Ca faisait la troisième.

« _Tiens, tiens… Voilà un élève peu commun… Harry Potter… Tu as traversé plus d'épreuves que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette salle… A part peut-être Dumbledore… Je vois que je t'ai déjà réparti… Je maintiens que tu aurais ta place à Serpentard… Mais tu ne veux toujours pas m'écouter… Allons, ne perdons donc pas de temps sur ça, vu que ta décision est déjà prise… Ce sera donc…_

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table de cette même maison éclata en applaudissement et exclamations très discrètes. C'est-à-dire que l'on ne s'entendait plus parler, et que, quand McGonagall demanda le silence, les personnes concernées ne l'entendirent même pas. Mais quand Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les acclamations, cette fois-ci tout le monde s'arrêta.

Harry fut très bien accueillis, en dehors des nombreux applaudissements. Mais tous avaient la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir savoir le pourquoi de sa présence en Angleterre, surtout avec la menace Voldemort tout de même assez présente. Il devait absolument se souvenir de tous les mensonges qu'il pouvait dire, ou il risquait un jour de démentir, et ça allait lui retomber dessus. Génial. Allez savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Après le dîner, Harry retourna à la salle commune. Vu le monde présent, et ne voulant pas se faire encore et encore interroger sur son passé, il décida de se rendre dans son dortoir. Dortoir qu'il partageait désormais avec les Maraudeurs. Ca allait lui faire bizarre… Et puis, il se demandait si il n'allait pas se sentir de trop. Probablement que si. Ils étaient très soudés. Dans le dortoir, il trouva des affaires que Dumbledore avait probablement du lui fournir, sur un lit qu'il supposa être le sien. C'était le seul de fait. Celui qui appartenait sans aucuns doutes à Remus était – très – vaguement fait.

Il installa ses affaires, prenant bien soin de cacher convenablement la Carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'Invisibilité. La Carte du Maraudeur… Voilà qui allait apporter un problème, et de taille. Il faudrait y remédier le plus rapidement possible. Il verrait ça plus tard. De toute manière, si il voulait faire quelque chose maintenant, il ne voyait pas quoi. Il était – encore une fois – plongé dans ces réflexions, et en fut tiré par l'entrée plus que discrète de nos chers Maraudeurs.

« T'as réussi à t'installer en si peu de temps ? demanda Sirius, l'air surpris.

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Harry, ne voyant pas trop où Sirius voulait en venir.

-Je vais t'expliquer, lui dit James avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Sirius, tous les ans, met au moins trois jours à défaire toutes ses affaires de sa valise. Et il met autant de temps pour la faire. Mais comme il ne s'y prend jamais à l'avance…

-C'est pas vrai ! protesta Sirius. Remus, dis lui que c'est pas vrai…

-Tu me vois dans l'obligation de te contredire Sirius, coupa ce dernier. Regarde, ça fait une semaine qu'on est rentré à Poudlard, et tu n'as toujours pas fini de défaire ta valise, précisa-t-il. »

Harry, qui était très amusé par l'échange plus qu'hilarant, éclata de rire face à la tête que tirait maintenant Sirius. Remus et James le regardaient comme si il s'était échappé de l'asile, l'interrogeant du regard, et Peter était en train de chercher des friandises dans son sac.

« Désolé, c'est juste que Sirius avait une tête bizarre, et que ce que vous dîtes depuis tout à l'heure est marrant, donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, expliqua Harry. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête bizarre.

-Mais c'est parce que tu en es une, et des plus rares et étrange qui existe dans ce monde, répliqua Sirius en saisissant la perche que Harry lui avait tendu sans le savoir. Et… »

Et là, le silence. Tout le monde, sauf Harry, dévisagea Sirius. Celui, en effet, continuait à bouger les lèvres, pour déblatérer ce qui semblerait être des conneries plus grosses que lui, mais aucun son ne sortait. Les trois Maraudeurs… Non, les deux Maraudeurs, Peter continuait à chercher un truc dans son sac, se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Harry, qui avait la main levée (N/A : Il a fait de la magie sans baguette…) vers Sirius, et qui semblait perplexe.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse parler plus que ma tante, expliqua-t-il. C'était un vrai moulin à paroles, inutiles bien entendu. Mais là Sirius, tu fais plus fort qu'elle, et ça me souffle. On dirait une fille ! Et… »

Il fut interrompu par un oreiller envoyé en pleine face par ledit Sirius, qui faute de pouvoir démentir à vive voix, s'est rabattu sur d'autres moyens, beaucoup plus primaire. Remus et James étaient morts de rire, et Sirius décida donc de bouder, en silence, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres options.

Après avoir rendu sa voix à Sirius, qui continuait à débiter ses paroles inutiles en masse, ils se mirent à débattre sur le sujet « Sirius parle-t-il autant qu'un fille ou plus ? ». Il s'avéra à l'unanimité que Sirius parlait plus qu'une fille, le vote de Sirius ne comptant pas, et Peter étant encore en train de farfouiller dans sa malle. Harry se demandait si il ne s'était pas étouffé. Puis il dut éviter une attaque de Sirius qui avait pris la décision d'attaquer à coups d'oreillers et de chatouilles les votants dans ce stupide débat, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, ils décidèrent tout de même d'aller se coucher. En effet, James a insisté pour qu'ils aillent au lit, car le lendemain, il voulait absolument faire un peu de Quidditch. Il était Capitaine depuis trois ans, et c'était sa dernière année. Harry se dit qu'il en profiterait pour en faire un peu également. Il était déjà impatient, et eut bien du mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, en abruti qu'il était, si l'on devait croire Sirius (N/A : chose qui n'est absolument pas conseillée…), James les réveilla à sept heures tapantes. Un dimanche. Harry et Remus ne dirent rien, n'étant pas fatigués. Tous deux n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Peter ronchonna un peu, et Sirius, lui, se mit carrément à hurler au sacrilège. Il fut nécessaire de le faire taire à coups d'oreillers, puis comme ça n'était pas suffisant, ils lui jetèrent un sort. Le même qu'Harry avait utiliser la veille. Au bout de trente bonnes minutes, ils étaient tous près. En dehors de Peter qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait remis sa chemise de pyjama, à l'envers de surcroît. Harry ne savait pas si il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Pendant le petit déjeuner qui s'éternisait – Harry se disait d'ailleurs que James avait bien prévu son coup, parce qu'en les réveillant à sept heure, le temps qu'ils s'habillent mangent, etc… Ils arrivaient bien à neuf heure et demie –, Sirius engagea la conversation.

« Tu fais du Quidditch ?

-Oui. J'étais Attrapeur dans l'équipe de mon ancien collège.

-Tu vas pouvoir essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe cette année ! L'Attrapeur est parti cette année, ajouta Sirius devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis le commentateur ! annonça fièrement Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que McGonagall doit beaucoup intervenir pendant les matchs. Je me trompe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil complice, puis retourna à son petit déjeuner assez… impressionnant il faut l'avouer. Harry ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir vu son parrain manger comme ça. Et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup changé, et pas forcément dans le bon sens… Quand il retourna également à son petit déjeuner, il remarqua que son verre n'était plus à la même place. Il était également légèrement plus rempli que précédemment. Harry, sentant venir le coup fourré, prit son verre, et le renifla. Malgré tout ce que Rogue pouvait bien dire, Harry était très doué en Potion. Il fallait juste virer le prof. Mais pour en revenir au problème présent, il sentit dans son verre une substance non identifiée. Puis le déclic se fit. Tactique de diversion, effectuée par Sirius, puis dépôt de potion dans son verre. Harry se sourit lui-même, et se tourna vers les autres qui faisait semblant de s'occuper de Merlin seul sait quoi.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse du Quidditch, ou quoi ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sirius, symbole d'innocence à ce moment précis. »

Trop innocent pour être honnête. Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Avoir la peau et les cheveux de couleur fluo n'est pas terrible pour faire du Quidditch. Ca attire les moustiques, peut-être aussi les Cognards. Qui sait ? »

Peter le regardait comme si c'était Merlin, Remus avait l'air totalement décontracté, alors que Harry savait très bien que si il le pouvait, il serait mort de rire. Sirius avait l'air abasourdi, et James, lui, avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement surpris.

-Pendant que Sirius était en train de me parler, tu as mis dans mon verre une potion de Coloration, modifié pour faire prendre à la personne qui la boit une couleur fluo assez flagrante. »

Si il connaissait cette potion, c'est parce que Sirius lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait également expliqué sa composition. Et comme il (Harry) possédait un odorat assez fin, il avait repéré le pot-au-rose. La tête que les Maraudeurs faisaient à cet instant précis valait son pesant d'or. Harry était mort de rire.

Après avoir laissé tomber le petit déjeuner, ils prirent le chemin du stade. Les Maraudeurs n'arrêtaient pas de harceler Harry de questions.

**

* * *

Note d'auteur : Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Donc une ch'tite review please ? Merci ! **

**Et aussi, j'ai toujours autant de mal avec la police et la mise en page, donc veuillez me pardonner, j'y travaille… Il y aussi quelques fautes de frappes, mais là c'est pas ma faute, c'est mon ordi qui enregistre pas bien. Crétin d'ordi (Je m'énerve souvent contre lui, mais j'ai mes raisons). **

**Aussi, veuillez excuser mes petits commentaires, mais à chaque fois c'est plus fort que moi (en fait la mordue de Luke, je m'en fous que tu trouves qu'y en a trop ! Je peux pas faire autrement… Tu dois me comprendre, nan ? Tu fais pareil…).**


	4. Chapter 3

**Le Destin n'est pas inébranlable, juste impénétrable**

**Disclaimer : **Alors comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, vous l'aurez sans aucun doute remarqué. Je fais un peu joujou, puis je rends. Même si ça me fait mal au cœur. Je les aime bien moi… Mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne fais toujours pas d'argent dessus.

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à tout les reviewers ! Continuez, ça me fait très plaisir, et ça me motive à écrire la suite (il m'arrive de patauger un peu…). Et vous voyez ? J'ai pas oublié cette fois ! Je vous demande encore de m'excuser pour la dernière fois…

J'ai remarqué un petit malentendu dans le chapitre précédent. Quand je disais :

« Un peu, mais je vais quand même plus ou moins te répondre. Je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante, mes parents étant morts lorsque j'avais un an, et ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture. Ils étaient moldus, ajouta-t-il en voyant James ouvrir la bouche. Je n'ai plus de famille, donc, quitte à être quelque part sans aucune famille, autant être à Poudlard. », je voulais dire que c'est sa tante et son oncle qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et que pour ses parents, on sait pas encore.

**Chapitre 3 : La vie reprend son cours**

_- Pendant que Sirius était en train de me parler, tu as mis dans mon verre une potion de Coloration, modifié pour faire prendre à la personne qui la boit une couleur fluo assez flagrante. »_

_Si il connaissait cette potion, c'est parce que Sirius lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait également expliqué sa composition. Et comme il (Harry) possédait un odorat assez fin, il avait repéré le pot-au-rose. La tête que les Maraudeurs faisaient à cet instant précis valait son pesant d'or. Harry était mort de rire. _

_Après avoir laissé tomber le petit déjeuner, ils prirent le chemin du stade. Les Maraudeurs n'arrêtaient pas de harceler le prodige de questions._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Allez, dis comment t'as fait ? »

Harry se dit que décidemment, Sirius était vraiment curieux dans sa jeunesse. Il n'était plus comme ça. Il ne respirait plus la joie de vivre avant de passer… Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il ne fallait pas penser au passé. Ca ne sert à rien de se faire du mal pour rien. Il se donna une gifle mentale. Ah bah c'est malin, il avait mal à la tête maintenant.

« Harry, t'es toujours avec nous ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Oui, oui… Je me disais juste que non seulement oui, tu parlais plus qu'une fille, mais qu'en plus t'es curieux !

-Roh, ça va… ronchonna Sirius.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai suivi des cours de Potion moi aussi, avec un prof à l'humour douteux. Il laissait souvent entendre qu'il pourrait glisser quelque chose dans notre verre… Donc, je suis resté méfiant. Les bonnes habitudes de se perdent pas…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... C'était bien pire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Dumbledore avait décidé cette année de faire un bal pour Halloween, afin de remonter un peu le moral des élèves. Avec la menace Voldemort, il était bas. Très bas. Harry avait été traîné là-bas de force par Hermione. Il était venu accompagné d'une Serdaigle assez sympa. Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'aimait pas du tout les bals. Et il ne savait pas danser. _

_Hermione et Emilie, la Serdaigle, ont réussi Merlin seul sait comment à embarquer Harry sur la piste de danse pour quelques chansons. Malgré ce qu'il disait, Harry dansait plutôt bien. Certes, il n'était pas un virtuose, mais il se débrouillait. Il finit par réussir à fausser compagnie aux filles, qui se rabattirent sur Ron, et il se dirigea vers le buffet. Danser, ça creusait, mine de rien. Une fois là-bas, il croisa son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy (N/A : Draco n'est pas encore du côté des gentils, donc ils ne peuvent toujours pas se blairer. Compris ?). Après s'être entretués du regard, Draco se décida à aller voir ailleurs. _

_Harry se servit à manger et à boire. Leur prof de Potion adoré avait beau leur dire d'être constamment sur leur garde et de faire attention – bien entendu, il leur a dit de façon beaucoup moins sympathique –, Harry n'y prêtait pas beaucoup attention. Après tout, ça venait de Rogue ! Il but donc sans vérifier quoique ce soit. _

_Puis la salle et les personnes présentes commencèrent à tourner autour de lui, et il s'effondra. Il avait bu par inadvertance un poison mortel. Si l'on n'agissait pas dans les cinq minutes, la personne ayant bu le mixture était fini. Heureusement pour Harry, Rogue s'était décidé, sur demande de Dumbledore, à se présenter à ce bal. Il agit donc très rapidement, et le Survivant put en rester un. Il avait été sauvé par l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus. C'était d'un comique… Après cet évènement, Rogue détestait encore plus Harry, et inversement. Mais toujours est-il que depuis ce jour là, il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il avalait. Car ce ne fut pas la seule tentative. Bien d'autres ont suivies…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Ah d'accord. Et je suppose que ton prof t'avait pris en grippe ? demanda James, sortant par la même occasion Harry de ses pensées.

- Comment t'as deviné ? demanda sarcastiquement ce dernier.

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, ironisa son futur ou défunt père, au choix.

- Eh bien, il a raison. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Disons plutôt qu'il me détestait. Mais c'était réciproque. Comme il trouvait toujours le moyen de me coller des retenues pour des trucs que j'avais pas fait, je me vengeais à ma manière…

- Qui était… tenta de se renseigner Remus.

- Des petites blagues par ci par là…

- Quel genre ? demanda Sirius, intéressé.

- Par exemple, réussir à remplacer son savon par une potion qui lui a dressé les cheveux sur le crâne – il avait les cheveux assez longs – en leur donnant une délicate teinte rose…

- Ca devait valoir le détour !

- Oh oui ! C'est resté trois jours, et ça lui donnait un style du tonnerre. Il n'a heureusement – ou malheureusement de son point de vue – pas pu changer de coiffure avant que l'effet de la potion ne s'estompe. Est-il utile de préciser qu'il a été ignoble durant cette période ? Bien entendu, il m'a aussitôt soupçonner, et voulait me punir, mais n'ayant pas de preuves… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils finirent par arriver au stade. Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que le chemin entre le stade et le château était si long. James monta sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Sirius, même si il ne jouait pas dans l'équipe, avait un balai, et rejoignit bien vite son ami. Remus, qui n'était pas vraiment accro au Quidditch, resta dans les gradins avec Harry. Peter, sortit d'on ne sait où, les rejoignit.

Ce dernier regardait son père évoluer dans les airs, enchaînant piqués, vrilles, looping et autres figures. Il était vraiment doué. Harry sourit en repensant à ce que Sirius lui avait dit durant sa troisième année, quand à son don pour le vol. Qu'il tenait ça de son père, thèse qui fut vite approuvé par Remus. James et Sirius s'amusaient visiblement comme des petits fous. Sirius, bien qu'étant moins doué que James, se débrouillait plutôt bien. Quand ils en eurent marre, environ une bonne heure après, ils se posèrent au sol et vinrent rejoindre leurs trois camarades dans les gradins.

« Eh, Harry, tu veux voler un peu ? demanda James. »

Harry acquiesça et James lui passa son balai, non sans l'avoir au préalable dit d'y faire attention, et que si « il y faisait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, il allait en faire de la pâté pour Hippogriffe ». Harry rigola à ses recommandations, et s'élança. Aussitôt, un élan de bien-être le submergea. Il enchaînait toutes les figures qu'il connaissait, et essaya même la feinte de Wronski. Qu'il réussit brillamment. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas l'expression de stupeur que les Maraudeurs arboraient à ce moment. Il continua à s'amuser un peu, puis il s'arrêta, pour éviter que les autres ne commencent à s'ennuyer.

Quand il les eut rejoint, il rencontra les yeux ronds de ses camarades.

« Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Toi, il faut que t'entres dans l'équipe ! s'exclama James. T'es…

- Hyper fort ! continua Sirius.

- Merci, répondit Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude qu'on le complimente par rapport à ce qu'il faisait, il était toujours gêné.

- T'en fais depuis quand ? se renseigna Remus.

- Je suis entré dans mon équipe en première année.

- Première année ? s'étonna son futur père.

- Euh… Oui… acquiesça Harry, se rendant compte de sa boulette. »

Il devait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Quand il était entré dans l'équipe, ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il était le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle ? Il tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Mais je n'étais que remplaçant, au cas ou. J'étais trop jeune pour rentrer dans l'équipe.

- Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! Il y a plus de soixante-dix ans qu'un élève de première année a fait partie de son équipe de Quidditch. Si il y en avait eu un autre de cet âge, on l'aurait su, expliqua James. »

'_C'est sur que tout le monde le saura. Surtout quand c'est le Survivant_, pensa Harry'

« Effectivement. Mais je suis rentré dans l'équipe l'année suivante. »

Ensuite, ils reprirent la direction du château. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle, l'heure du déjeuner étant déjà arrivée. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger, Lily vint les voir. Non, elle vint juste voir Harry, et elle ignora les quatre autres qui en firent de même.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Lily Evans !

- Harry P… Matthews, se rattrapa ce dernier.

- Tiens, j'ai ton emploi du temps. Ton option, c'est bien Divination ? Ok, tiens. Comme tu as manqué la première semaine de cours, si tu veux je pourrais t'aider à la rattraper, lui proposa-t-elle une fois que Harry eut acquiescer.

- D'accord ! Merci !

- Hésite pas surtout ! »

Et elle retourna voir ses amies. Il se disait qu'il devait peut-être profiter de cette opportunité pour la connaître. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

« Dîtes, est-ce que l'un de vous pourra me passer ses notes de la semaine dernière ?

- Bah, je suis pas le meilleur placé pour t'en passer : j'en prend jamais… commença Sirius.

- C'est bon ! Je te les passerais moi, si tu veux. Parce que vois-tu, ces gars-là ne fichent rien pendant les cours, et les recopient quand ils ont le temps sur moi, lui expliqua Remus, une esquisse de sourire scotché au visage. »

Harry se mit à rire car les autres Maraudeurs regardaient Remus avec un air consterné. Ils finirent enfin de manger – Sirius mangeait énormément –, et retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Notre lycanthrope national passa ses notes à Harry, et pendant que ce dernier les recopiait – ou du moins tentait –, les Maraudeurs se lancèrent dans une de ses fameuses conversations ou le but est de dire le plus de bêtises en l'espace d'un temps délimité. Bien entendu, Sirius fut celui qui en dit le plus, et ce fait, bizarrement, n'étonna personne.

James, qui adorait faire des photos pour une raison inconnue, se décida justement à en prendre. Il prit Sirius et Harry en photos alors que ces derniers se livraient une bataille de polochons à faire entrer dans les anales. Photos à conserver absolument. Il prit ensuite Remus qui avait adopté la technique « je regarde et je m'amuse », et qui justement observait cette même bataille avec amusement. Puis Sirius prit l'appareil et prit James et Harry en pleine partie de chatouilles. D'ailleurs, Harry avait un peu le dessus sur James, car ce dernier était _très _chatouilleux. Il était à présent à terre, et était mort de rire, menaçant de s'étouffer car ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

Ils continuèrent encore longtemps leurs bêtises. L'heure avançait imperceptiblement, et quand Harry s'en rendit compte, il commença à paniquer légèrement. En effet, il n'avait pas fini de recopier les notes de la semaine de cours passée, et il commençait le lendemain par Potion. Comme vous vous en doutez, le cours de Potion était jumelé Gryffondor-Serpentard. A croire que le directeur souhaitait voir son château s'effondrer. Il redemanda donc ses notes à Remus, et décida d'aller dans la salle commune pour pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment, et finir de recopier. Tâche ardue lorsque l'on se trouve dans la même pièce que Sirius. Tâche encore plus dure quand il se trouvait avec les trois autres Maraudeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient en train de faire – encore – n'importe quoi, puis Harry, sans aucunes raisons apparentes, demanda l'heure.

« Il est… 17 heures 45, lui répondit Remus, le seul à avoir un montre en état de marche. »

- Oups… Il faut que je termine de recopier mes notes de Potion ! »

Effectivement, il commençait par double cours de Potion le lendemain matin. Rien de mieux pour commencer la semaine. Harry allait s'asseoir sur son lit pour les copier, puis se ravisa et alla dans la salle commune. En même temps, James le comprenait : impossible de se concentrer en présence de Sirius.

« C'est bizarre, commença-t-il (James).

- De quoi ? demanda Sirius, s'arrêtant par la même occasion de sauter sur son lit, qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Harry.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Sirius, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Ca ne te parait pas étrange qu'il se soit si bien adapté ? Surtout avec nous ? On s'est jamais comporté comme ça avec personne.

- Oui, moi ça me fait pareil, intervint Remus. Comme si on le connaissait. J'ai le sentiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance, mais alors pourquoi… Ca c'est le mystère.

- Ouais, t'as raison, j'ai la même impression… Comme si on pouvait lui confier nos vies sans aucuns problèmes…

- C'est flippant. Comment il fait ça ? s'interrogea James

- Je sais pas. Mais on dirait aussi qu'il nous connaît déjà. Et puis vous vous souvenez la tête qu'il a fait la première fois qu'il nous a vu ? On aurait cru qu'il avait vu des fantômes… marmonna Remus.

Il est vrai que se sentir obliger de faire confiance à quelqu'un est assez bizarre. Surtout quand vous ne connaissez la personne que depuis deux jours. Ca ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit la personne est réellement quelqu'un digne de confiance, et dans ce cas là, vous la connaissez déjà en quelque sorte, soit c'est quelqu'un qui vous a jeté un sort, donc quelqu'un à qui il ne vaut mieux pas faire confiance. En clair, ils n'avaient aucune idée du comportement qu'il devait avoir vis-à-vis de Harry. Seul le temps leur dira (N/A : Pas trop, espérons le, enfin j'espère ! Sinon je suis pas sortie !).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Enfin fini'_ pensa Harry, en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les profs de Potion, quel qu'il soit, se sentait obligés de donner autant de devoir ? C'était agaçant à la force. Mais on ne pouvait rien y faire…

Harry finit par rejoindre son dortoir, où les Maraudeurs s'étaient remis à faire les guignols. Rectification, Sirius s'était remis à faire le guignol, Remus le regardait d'un regard à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspéré, James était perdu dans ses pensées, et Peter cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Avait-il tant de trucs dans son sac ? Il fallait croire que oui…

Le soir, comme vous vous en doutez très certainement, les Maraudeurs et Harry ne se couchèrent pas tôt. Loin de là. Ils se couchèrent même très tard… Autant dire que le réveil le lendemain matin serait dur. Remus fut le premier à se lever, bien entendu, et Harry ne tarda pas non plus. Restaient James, Peter et Sirius. Pour James, c'était facile : lui hurler « DEBOUT » dans l'oreille était suffisant. Justement, le voila debout. Ce cri n'a pas fait bougé les deux autres dormeurs. Pour Peter, la tâche était tout de même plus compliquée : le secouer en hurlant, et le faire tomber de son lit. Pour lui, Harry et Remus s'y collèrent, James étant dans la salle de bain. Pour Sirius, c'était mission impossible. James, Harry et Remus s'en occupèrent : ils renversèrent son lit. Ca n'eut même pas le mérite de réveiller Sirius. Il dormait toujours profondément.

« Mais commet il fait ? interrogea le Survivant, peu habitué aux réveils difficiles de Sirius.

- Ca c'est un mystère. Même pour nous, le renseigna le lycanthrope. »

Les deux autres sourirent à cette remarque. A grand problèmes, grands moyens. Ils eurent donc recours au réveil le plus ancestral qui soit : l'eau. Etonnemment, cette bonne vieille méthode marchait toujours aussi bien. Sirius se leva aussi vite que la dernière fois où ses amis avaient du avoir recours à cette technique. Et comme la dernière fois, il passa dix bonnes minutes à râler, puis alla enfin dans la salle de bain. Il y eu un soupir commun. Après avoir passer autant de temps qu'une fille à se préparer, Patmol daigna enfin sortir.

Le cours de Potion commençant dix minutes plus tard, les quatre amis – Peter ne suivait plus ce cours, il n'avait pas eu des notes assez élevées – ne purent aller manger, et durent aller directement en direction des cachots. James et Remus regardaient Sirius d'un air assassin, et Harry se marrait face au manège des trois énergumènes. Ils durent néanmoins se dépêcher, le prof n'étant pas du genre indulgent.

Ils arrivèrent pile au moment de la sonnerie, ce qui n'empêcha pas Stevenson de leur retirer dix points. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le professeur serait tomber raide mort, face aux Avada Kedavra (N/A : décidemment, il est à la mode celui là !) des quatre étudiants.

« Je vais vous faire part des binômes que j'ai établis pour le semestre. La première personne qui se plaint fera perdre cinquante points à sa maison. Mr Black-Wilkes…

- Non ! Je vais devoir me farcir le traître à son sang ! s'exclama le Serpentard. »

Le professeur Stevenson jeta un regard d'avertissement à Wilkes. Sirius bouillonnait de rage, et semblait sur le point de se jeter ou sur Wilkes, ou sur Stevenson. Tout le monde savait que si c'était le Gryffondor qui avait fait une réflexion, le prof lui aurait non seulement retiré cinquante points, mais lui aurait aussi collé une retenue.

« Lupin-Rosier, Evans-Miss Black, Matthews-Rogue, Potter-Richardson…»

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves connaissent le nom de leur coéquipier et se soient installés. Le prof était décidemment suicidaire : il n'avait fait que des binômes Serpentard-Gryffondor. Ca relèverait du miracle qu'ils arrivent à la fin du cours. Déjà que Sirius semblait sur le point de trucider ce qui lui servait de partenaire. Et Harry qui s'était retrouvé avec Rogue… Comment le cours allait-il se passer ? Probablement pas très bien…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Rogue regardait Harry d'un air neutre. Pas spécialement venimeux, mais pas non plus amical. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Il était loin du professeur qu'il allait connaître. Ou devait-il dire avait connu ? Est-ce que Rogue l'avait déjà rencontré dans son passé ? Ou dans son futur ? Que de questions sur la relation passé-présent. Ou passé-futur, ou présent-futur… Le bon vieux mal de crâne revenait à la charge. Merveilleux…

Le professeur avait inscrit la potion à faire au tableau, avec les marches à suivre. Harry et Severus se répartirent les taches, et commencèrent leur filtre. Pendant un temps creux où le but était d'attendre, Severus, ne cessant de surprendre Harry, entama la conversation.

« Tu viens d'où ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé la dernière fois…

- Du Canada. De l'école Rennagie (N/A : C'est Gigiblue qui m'a passé le nom ! Tout le mérite lui revient )(Note de la concernée : MAIS NON EEEEEEEEEEUH ! c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée ! c'est Thamril ! raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah faut tout te dire !)(Re N/A : Ah, si tu le dis...).

- Et pourquoi t'es venu en Angleterre ? Il parait que Rennagie est une très bonne école… »

Et là, l'explosion. Au sens littéral du terme. Sirius, qui semblait s'ennuyer, avait décidé de mettre un ingrédient non nécessaire dans le chaudron de Bellatrix, sa tant aimée cousine, s'attirant au passage les regards meurtriers de Lily, qui partageait le chaudron de la Serpentard. Stevenson, qui était de dos, n'avait pas vu qui avait fait le coup. Il ne savait donc pas que c'était Sirius, même si il le soupçonnait fortement. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas Lily, elle était trop bonne en Potion pour ça, et jamais il ne s'avancerait à critiquer un Serpentard. Il se contenta donc de :

« Miss Black et Evans, faites donc un peu attention ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre inattention, Miss Evans. »

Toutes les personnes présentes, prof compris, savaient que si ça n'avait été qu'un Serpentard, aucun point n'aurait été retiré. Mais personne n'était assez suicidaire, ou stupide, au choix, chez les Gryffondor pour faire la remarque. Parce que niveau stupidité, chez les Serpentard, ils étaient servis. Stevenson observait Harry, et celui-ci le sentait bien, son regard. Mais il s'en amusait, car il était persuadé que le prof était furax car il n'avait pas encore fait de bourdes. Il était persuadé que le prof acariâtre le plus détesté de tous les temps, après Rogue, attendait la moindre occasion pour lui enlever des points.

Et il avait raison. En passant à côté du voyageur temporel, il lui retira des points, dix, parce que ses racines de gingembre (N/A : ça a des racines le gingembre ?) était mal coupées. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer. Quoiqu'il en soit, la potion de Severus et de Harry était de loin la plus réussie. Il fallait dire que Remus n'était pas spécialement doué en Potion, il se maintenait, et que son coéquipier était vraiment nul. A se demander comment il était arrivé jusque là. Lily, elle, avait vu sa potion réduite à pas grand chose à cause de la blague pas marrante de Sirius, et n'avait donc pas pu la finir (N/A : elle l'avait recommencé), Bellatrix ne lui étant d'aucune aide. Sirius, lui n'avait rien fichu, et Wilkes non plus, vous vous en doutiez bien. James, lui, n'en avait pas fait plus que Sirius, passant la majorité du cours à parler avec ce dernier. Et comme il était avec une cruche doublée d'une idiote glousseuse, c'est à peine si leur filtre était commencé. Quand aux autres, la potion n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

La fin du cours, au plus grand bonheur des Gryffondor, excepté Sirius et James qui s'amusait bien, arriva. C'était fou comme les élèves étaient lents à rentrer et rapides à sortir. Ca ne changerait pas avec le temps, Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne resta pas spécialement longtemps, mais ne se précipita tout de même pas vers la sortie. Il put clairement deviner le regard perplexe de son enseignant, qui devait se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se dépêchait pas de sortir, les seuls ne le faisant pas étant Potter, Black et les Serpentard. Stevenson espérait tout de même qu'il ne devienne pas comme un des Maraudeurs. Non pas qu'il est peur d'eux, ils étaient juste épuisants et exaspérants. La personne concernée se doutant bien des pensées du maître de Potion sourit intérieurement. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le cours suivant fut hilarant. Normal, c'était Divination. Dès que Harry fut rentré dans la classe, il fut assailli par le professeur.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! J'avais prédis qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver ! Vous venez de très loin, n'est ce pas jeune homme ?

- Si l'on considère que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, c'est loin, alors oui…

- Mais non ! l'interrompit-il. Je vois que vous venez de plus loin que ça ! Vous venez de Saturne, afin de vous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe sur terre non ? N'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez tout me dire ! »

Harry ne savait pas si il devait rire. Soit ce professeur se fichait de lui, soit il était complètement dérangé. Et vu l'air plus que sérieux du dit professeur, il en conclut qu'il était bon à faire interner. Même les autres élèves semblaient assez surpris de la stupidité que Brachnacht venait de sortir.

« Non, monsieur. Je viens juste d'une ville située à côté de celle d'Ottawa, pas de Saturne… »

Sans laisser le temps à l'enseignant frappé de lui répondre, ce qu'il n'aurait tarder de faire, Harry alla prendre place au côté des Maraudeurs, Peter les ayant rejoint entre temps. Ils étaient à moitié mort de rire face à l'incompétence flagrante de ce qui se faisait appeler leur professeur. L'étude du moment était celle des boules de cristal. Brachnacht prédit à James qu'il allait mourir de la main d'un petit homme vert haut comme trois pommes, et que le nain le tuerait avec une dent de tortue aiguisée à l'aide d'une défense de dromadaire, venu (le nain) qui plus est de Neptune, d'ici cinq à six ans (N/A : théorie tordue si vous voulez mon avis... Comment ça vous vous en fuotez de mon avis ? Pfffffffff...).

James regardait l'enseignant avec suspicion, se demandant si ce dernier ne se foutait pas de lui, Sirius était mort de rire et commençait à éprouver des difficultés pour respirer, Harry se demandait comment diable le professeur Dumbledore avait pu permettre à un individu comme celui-ci enseigner au lieu de l'emmener directement à Ste Mangouste, et Remus arborait un air affligé, s'interrogeant sur le temps que mettrait cet enseignant pour sortir de la schizophrénie avancée dans laquelle il se trouvait, si un jour il en sortait. Les doutes étaient plus que permis.

Brachnacht parvint également à prédire que Remus allait faire une rencontre avec un mélange de sirène et d'éléphant lors de la douzième rencontre entre Pluton et Orion. C'était à se demander où ce prof allait chercher toutes ces conneries. Le futur parrain de Harry ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de rire, et Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander comment ce dernier allait survivre si il ne cessait de se marrer comme ça. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit, permettant à Sirius de se remettre. Il semblait s'être amusé comme rarement. Fallait le comprendre aussi.

Le professeur Astrawälher était un professeur très compétent, malgré le jeune âge qu'il semblait avoir. Pour ce début d'année, les cours précédents étant réservés aux présentations et au programme de l'année, il décida de faire passer quelques épreuves aux élèves, pour évaluer leur niveau. Pour commencer, il leur demanda de dévier des sorts plus ou moins simples. Il faisait du cas par cas.

Pour James, le professeur lui dit qu'il était excellent, ne s'étant quasiment pas laissé surprendre. Idem pour Sirius et Remus. Puis vint le tour de Harry. Il para facilement tous les sorts du professeur, si bien que celui-ci lui en lançait des biens plus puissants qu'aux autres. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre. Il lança un sort de désarmement avant d'arrêter, et au même moment, quelqu'un poussa un petit cri, ce qui déstabilisa le Survivant une fraction de seconde, que le prof mit à son avantage. Ce cri, on le saura plus tard, venait de Peter, car quelqu'un lui avait malencontreusement marché sur le pied. Astrawälher désarma donc son élève qui ne se laissa cependant pas projeter dans les airs, et tourna le dos pour dire quelque chose au reste de la classe. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lança un _Experliammus_ si puissant au professeur de dos, que ce dernier fut propulsé contre le mur, et s'y serait écraser durement si son élève n'avait pas eu l'ingénieuse idée de faire apparaître un matelas sur ce même mur pour éviter qu'il ne se casse quelques trucs. Il avait fait tout ça sans baguette, celle de son enseignant et la sienne derrière lui dû à son sortilège.

Bien entendu, le prof avait baissé sa garde, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que son élève savait faire de la magie sans baguette à un tel niveau, ceci étant au programme de cette année. Il se redressa sans rien de casser grâce à la délicate intention de Harry. Il regardait ce dernier étrangement.

« Mr Matthews, où donc avez-vous appris à vous servir de la magie sans baguette comme ça ?

- J'ai eu des circonstances atténuantes… »

Il n'ajouta rien, ce qui ne fit que surprendre plus encore son professeur. Il continua son évaluation de niveau. A la fin du cours, avant que tout le monde soit sorti, il les prévint que lors du cours qui aurait lieu le vendredi prochain, il leur ferait passer un test cette fois ci écrit. Pour ce même cours, il leur demanda de faire une dizaine de parchemins sur les sorts les plus utiles qu'ils avaient vu les années précédentes.

Retournés dans le dortoir, les cinq garçons, loin de faire leurs devoirs, se mirent à faire les imbéciles comme d'habitude. Euh, non, en fait, Sirius et James faisaient les imbéciles, Harry était mort de rire, Remus regardait ses deux meilleurs amis avec un air consterné devant le comportement immature de ces derniers, et Peter était en train de chercher un truc dans son sac. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans son sac ?

Ensuite, James montra les photos qu'il avait prit la veille, qui était pour la plupart hilarante. Puis Harry se posa une question qui ne lui était pas encore venue à l'esprit. Si James avait prit ces photos, c'est que à son époque, il y aura ces photos. Mais est ce que avant qu'il parte, il y avait ces photos à sontemps ? Dumbledore pouvait très bien les avoir détruites, mais est ce que ces photos avaient déjà été prises, ou bien est ce que Harry avait tout bouleversé ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà été présent dans son passé ? Est-ce que son passé se basait sur son futur ? Toutes ces questions risquaient forts de rester sans réponses… Il décida donc d'aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse l'éclairer, car ça allait le turlupiner pendant encore longtemps si il ne le faisait pas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Note d'auteur : Le 3éme chapitre est enfin arrivé… Il m'a donné un peu de mal je dois l'avouer ! **

**Alors pour m'encourager à faire la suite, un p'tit click est-il envisageable ?**

**J'ai toujours un peu – beaucoup – de mal avec la mise en page, mais un peu moins…**

**Peut-être qu'au prochain chapitre, ça ira… Qui sait ? Et puis y'a toujours mon ordi qui enregistre pas tout, ou alors il bug pendant que j'écris, mais bon, on fais avec…**

**Et encore merci à anne-laure0617, à Alistouche et à Gigiblue (Héhé, toi celui là, tu l'as eu en avant première ! (note de la concernée : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !). **


	5. Chapter 4

**Le Destin n'est pas inébranlable, juste impénétrable**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, bah tout ça ne m'appartient pas, c'est à J.K. Rowling, celui qui l'a pas remarqué, il est un peu pas doué ! Seulement quelques persos fictifs m'appartiennent, vous reconnaîtrez sans aucun doute lesquels. Et blabla bla bla bla bla bla…

**Note d'auteur** : Merci pour les reviews que des âmes charitables ont daigné poster ! Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est presque mieux que de recevoir sa paye à la fin du mois ! Comment ça j'ai pas encore de paye ? Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? … J'ai que 15 ans ? Ouais, z'avez peut-être raison (dit-elle de mauvaise grâce)…

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il a fallu le temps, mais j'en avais écrit un autre avant, et finalement, bah c'était pas bien, bah j'ai du tout recommencer…

Et je vais encore vous gonflez, parce que j'ai encore changé les horaires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Désormais, ce sera tout les jours, mais pas la même chose. Ce sera des genres différents. Vous verrez durant le cours desdites classes.

**Chapitre 4 : Etrange le nouveau… et ce n'est pas le seul…**

Les Maraudeurs et le nouveau venaient de s'enfermer dans leur dortoir. Pas bon signe. Une blague, et pas des moindres, était à prévoir. A peine deux jours que le nouveau, Harry Matthews, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, était arrivé, et déjà les Maraudeurs l'avaient converti… Leur maison avait du souci à se faire, parce que les points allaient, sans aucuns doutes, partir _très _rapidement cette année, plus que les précédentes. Lily soupira. Elle rageait de savoir que les points qu'elle gagnait durement en cours allaient être perdus aussitôt le quatuor - plus un désormais - mettait le nez dehors. Ce qui n'y manquerait pas.

« … LILY ! »

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom, qui avait été hurlé par l'une de ses deux meilleures amies, une dénommée Errina Staphenberg, une grande jeune fille mince, aux cheveux dorés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les rayons du soleil, et aux yeux turquoises. Et vraiment pas dans le genre patiente.

« Oui ?

- Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que j'essaye de t'appeler !

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Je sais plus… »

Et tête en l'air en plus de ça. Lily roula des yeux, et la troisième et dernière fille du petit groupe regarda son amie d'un air consterné. Cette dernière se nommait Selene Smith, une fille à la silhouette qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un de ces mannequins moldus anorexiques, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et des yeux tout aussi foncés et la peau d'une blancheur inquiétante. Elles étaient toutes trois en septième et dernière année à Gryffondor (N/A : Vous l'avez remarqué quand même ? Parce que sinon…).

« Ah, ça y est, ça m'est revenu ! C'est quoi ce truc en Potion, pour le philtre… »

Lily aida su mieux qu'elle le put son amie. En parlant de Potion, elle avait juré de tuer ce crétin fini de Sirius Black, parce que c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de la sienne, si Lily avait vu sa potion réduite à pas grand-chose, et par conséquent, c'était aussi de la faute de cet abruti immature si Lily allait avoir une mauvaise note… La première de sa scolarité…

Une fois qu'Errina eut fini ses devoirs - elle les faisait toujours la veille, au plus grand agacement de Lily -, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de temps plus tard, le trio se mit à papoter, comme seules les filles savent le faire, les garçons trouvant ça d'un ennui peu commun, excepté quand le sujet était « Quidditch », « Filles » ou « Bouffe ». Elles finirent par aller se coucher… Il était tard… probablement tout le monde était au lit… A part, sans aucun doute, les garçons du dortoir des septième année, il ne fallait tout de même pas rêver. Le réveil allait être dur pour tout le monde, le lendemain.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna… Vous savez, les sonneries bien soulantes qui donnent envie de balancer ledit réveil par la fenêtre, ou si il n'y a pas de fenêtres assez près, contre un mur ? Et bien le réveil sonna comme cela, réveillant du coup toutes les filles du dortoir. C'est-à-dire Lily, Selene, Errina, mais aussi deux autres filles, nommées Marie Sophie Lowell et Annaëlle Scott. C'étaient des filles dans le genre mannequin - bien que Selene soit bien plus belle -, celles qui passent leur temps à se maquiller, et à se lamenter parce qu'elles sont célibataires depuis la semaine précédente, et blabla blablabla… En clair, le Trio et les deux… nous allons dire pimbêches, s'entendaient comme chien et chat… Et encore, quel doux euphémisme…

« Evans ! Eteins ton bordel ! »

Leurs salutations courtoises et habituelles. Après avoir envoyé l'origine de ce son si mélodieux de bon matin sur les roses, Lily se leva, comme prévu, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Selene était déjà debout, et fraîche comme une rose. Bien qu'elle sache le pourquoi, Lily s'était toujours demandée comment elle faisait. Après s'être préparées, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le lit d'Errina, dont les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. Si Lily avait un peu de mal à émerger, Errina, elle, n'y arrivait carrément pas. Au bout d'un temps interminable, et après l'avoir secouée sans succès apparent, Lily dit à voix haute, faignant parfaitement l'étonnement et l'horreur, que Rogue se trimballait en caleçon dans le dortoir (N/A : vous imaginez l'horreur ? Ah bah c'est malin, je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit maintenant !). L'effet fut immédiat. Errina se redressa d'un bond. Depuis que l'étudiant graisseux lui avait demandé l'année précédente de sortir avec lui, expérience assez traumatisante en soi, Errina ne supportait plus sa présence. Ce qui compliquait considérablement son mode de vie, vu que, Dumbledore étant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, suicidaire, les Gryffondor se retrouvaient avec les Serpentard pour un nombre de cours assez important.

Comparée à son temps de réveil, la séance d'habillage était assez rapide. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, les filles prenaient la direction de la Grande Salle. Comme presque tout les matins depuis la rentrée, les tables étaient pratiquement vides. Personne, ou presque n'avait encore réussi à reprendre le rythme scolaire. Malheureusement pour une certaine jeune fille, Rogue était assis chez les Serpentard, du côté de l'allée, et comme le hasard fait mal les choses, les Gryffondor étaient obligés de passer devant eux pour pouvoir aller manger.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les filles se levèrent pour se diriger vers la salle de Métamorphose. En effet, c'était leur prochain cours, et toute personne qui se permettait d'y aller en retard était complètement frappée. McGonagall était très stricte.

Heureusement pour eux, les Maraudeurs, plus le nouveau, qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par leur directrice de maison, un exploit pour un arrivant, arrivèrent à l'heure. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Lily se serait fait un plaisir de leur gueuler un bon coup dessus.

« Evans !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que James Potter.

- Tu peux te décaler s'il te plait. Il y a plus de places ailleurs. »

Lily se décala de mauvaise grâce, plus par peur des représailles que McGonagall pourrait lui servir que par bonne volonté. Il allait sans aucun doute lui demander pour la énième fois - Lily avait arrêté de compter à partir de soixante-douze, et cela en cinquième année - de sortir avec lui. Mais rien ne vint. En fait, il agissait comme si c'était un pot de fleurs. De fleurs qui ne méritent aucune attention. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas la période - trop longue à son goût - où il la harcelait, elle rageait qu'il l'ignore. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Avant, elle aurait donné tout l'or pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, et là, elle voudrait bien donnez n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui accorde un minimum d'attention.

Lily se réveilla en voyant une main passée très près de son visage. En face d'elle se tenait ses deux amies, se demandant vraisemblablement ce que faisait leur amie assise alors que le cours devait être fini depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« Euh… Lily, je sais que t'aime bien travailler, mais il y a tout de même des limites ! Me dis pas que tu veux passer ta pause à bosser ? demanda Selene, légèrement angoissée quand à la réponse de la rousse.

- Non, non bien sur… J'arrive. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées… »

Elles sortirent ensuite dans le parc, profitant du beau temps, qui malgré la réputation de l'Angleterre, était toujours là. Au cours d'après, en Histoire de la Magie, Lily, la seule et unique personne qui résistait au ton plus que soporifique de Binns, n'écouta pas le moindre de mots du cours. Si on lui avait demandé sur quoi était porté le cours, vous auriez vu, pour la seule et unique fois dans votre vie, Lily Evans dans l'incapacité de répondre à une question.

Lily était assise juste derrière le Maraudeur ébouriffé (N/A : j'espère que vous avez pas besoin de plus de précisions…), et celui-ci ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour lui parler. C'était très étrange. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, ponctuée par une blague ou deux des célèbres Maraudeurs. Il ne fallait tout de même pas perdre le Nord.

Durant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le prof leur donna, comme promis, l'évaluation écrite. Lily ne la trouva pas trop dure, et finit pas mal de temps avant la sonnerie. Elle vit que Harry aussi avait fini, et largement avant la fin.

Le soir, Lily, fidèle à elle-même, se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire des devoirs finis depuis au moins trois jours. Elle voulait les « fignoler », en reprenant ses propres termes. En arrivant là-bas, elle et la surprise d'y trouver Matthews. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il était fait du même moule que les Maraudeurs : allergique au travail. A part Lupin, il lui arrivait d'ouvrir un livre de temps en temps.

« Salut ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta. Visiblement, il était plongé dans ses pensées, qui n'avaient pas l'air des plus amusantes, soit dit en passant.

« Ah… Bonjour !

- Ca t'arrive de venir à la Bibliothèque, ou c'est exceptionnel ?

- Non, j'y viens souvent, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu traînes avec les Maraudeurs, et qu'ils ne savent probablement pas où se trouve la Bibliothèque.

- Ah, bah pas moi ! Je fais mon devoir de Potion. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les profs de Potion à nous donner des devoirs aussi… tordus ?

- Le tien était pareil ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Au fait, t'étais où avant ?

- A Rennagie, au Canada.

- Et pourquoi t'es venu à Poudlard ?

-Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'étais avec eux depuis mes un an, mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps, lui expliqua-t-il sans émotion apparente. Et je suis venu à Poudlard, car quitte à être seule sans famille, autant être ici.

- Ah, je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit Lily, affligée, et se maudissant pour sa maladresse.

- Ce n'est pas grave… De toute manière, je n'affectionnais pas particulièrement mon oncle et ma tante, et eux me détestaient carrément. C'étaient des moldus, et ils détestaient tout ce qui avait trait avec la magie. Et je te parle pas de leur fils… Donc, ça me dérange pas des masses. Et toi, t'es du coin ?

-J'habite à côté de Londres. Avec mes parents, et ma sœur. Elle aussi est moldue. Et elle aussi déteste la magie. On pourrait penser que ma sœur - elle s'appelle Pétunia - et ta tante sont apparentées… »

Pour une raison que Lily ignorait totalement, cela fit sourire Harry - car comme il était sympa, autant l'appeler par son prénom -. Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur vie tout en faisant leur boulot, ou du moins Harry travaillait et Lily parlait. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler comme ça à des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien… mais ce garçon la mettait à l'aise, chose qui ne lui était jusqu'alors jamais arrivée. Autre chose bizarre - tant qu'on était de ce côté la, autant en profiter -, Harry s'était montré très peu loquace sur son passé… comme si il voulait l'oublier… ou bien comme si il ne le pouvait pas en parler. Par exemple, Lily appris plein de chose concernant les personnes chères au nouveau, mais pas leur nom. Mais bon, il devait avoir ses raisons. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle le trouvait très sympa, pas du tout arrogant, ni prétentieux. Pas comme ces abrutis de Potter et Black. Bien qu'elle soit forcée d'avouer qu'ils l'étaient beaucoup moins depuis la rentrée. Ils avaient semblés avoir mûris pendant les grandes vacances.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la salle commune, et Black ne mit pas longtemps à hurler à Harry :

« Bah alors vieux, t'étais passé où ?

- De un, je ne suis pas vieux, de deux, j'étais à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry en rigolant. »

Des réactions diverses et variés ne se firent pas attendre. Black et Potter affichèrent une tête scandalisée pour le moins hilarante, Lupin un mini sourire, et Pettigrow un air ébahi. Harry partit dans une crise de fou rire, et Lily alla rejoindre Errina et Selene qui faisait Merlin seul sait quoi. Lily était toujours aussi frustrée : Potter ne lui avait encore pas accordé la moindre attention, alors que l'année dernière, il aurait Avada Kedavrer Harry du regard. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, cela la mettait en colère contre le porc-épic de Gryffondor. Même quand il ne lui faisait rien, il l'énervait. Comment pouvait-on détester quelqu'un à ce point là ? (N/A : Sans commentaires… Je devrais ?).

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Pour une fois, les filles ne s'étaient pas couchées tard. Mais elles s'étaient fait réveillées par les deux cruches quand elles ont décidées d'aller se coucher, soit… très tard. Lily avait sérieusement songé à en étrangler une et à en noyer une autre (N/A : cherchez pas le rapport, y'en a pas !), mais étant Préfète-en-Chef, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver qu'elle se défoulait. Ses rêves furent donc peuplés de course poursuites où elle finissait par attraper les deux cruches et leur faisait bouffer leurs yeux par les trous de nez… Quel beau rêve. Dommage qu'il ne puisse être réalisé ! Mais enfin, elle pouvait toujours espérer… Le lendemain, le réveil sonna… Il semblait que c'était plus fort que d'habitude. Ce qui était le cas puisque Lily avait lancé une sorte de _Sonorus_ sur son réveil, tout en maintenant le champs d'action uniquement sur les lits des deux blondasses - même si l'une était brune. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on. Ce qui fit que les deux greluches peinturlurées - et oui, même la nuit ! - se réveillèrent en sursaut. Disons plutôt qu'elles allèrent se percher sur le sommet de l'armoire. Le Trio ne su jamais comment elles avaient pu se hisser là haut… La magie de Poudlard, probablement.

Pendant le cours de Botanique, Lily eut un aperçut de la puérilité dont pouvait faire preuve les garçons. Les Maraudeurs, plus Harry, se livrèrent à une bataille de terre acharnée, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient tous marrons. Black, après avoir reçu un peu de terre, bien visé par Harry, en pleine poire, poussa son agresseur qui tomba sur une plante carnivore assez impulsive et rancunière. La rousse eut peur que la chose arrache un bras à Matthews, qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier. Mais celui-ci eut recours à la magie instinctive et figea la Cannibale avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui bouffer quoique ce soit. Black avait l'air vaguement gêné, mais se reprit bien vite lorsque son adversaire lui renvoya de la terre qui atterrit cette fois dans sa bouche. Décidemment, il savait bien viser. Au bout d'un moment, Potter et Black se mirent à deux pour tirer sur leur ennemi commun, car il était très dur à toucher, et l'échevelé envoya une grosse motte de terre sur son camarade. Mais le visé se baissa, et la motte passa juste à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête deux secondes auparavant, et continua sa course pour atterrir sur… Lily. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Désolé Lily… marmonna Harry.

- Ouais, désolé Evans, renchérit Black.

- Désolé… T'étais obligé de te baisser toi aussi ? demanda James, faussement en colère contre Harry.

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire, si ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Sirius le fait bien lui… »

Harry et Lupin se mirent à rire devant la tête vexée de Black, qui se reprit en enfonçant la tête à Potter dans la plante qu'ils étaient censés rempoter. Lily secoua la tête devant ce comportement immature, se nettoya, et décida de ne pas s'énerver, car n'étant pas la cible d'origine. Le plus hallucinant étant que Chourave n'avait encore rien remarqué. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas discrets ! La bataille continua et ne s'arrêta qu'avec la sonnerie. Tout le monde, ou presque était recouvert de terre dans la serre. Les cinq combattants d'origine étaient tous morts de rire. Harry, en repassant près de la plante dans laquelle il était tombé, faillit se faire arracher quelque chose… Quand je disais que la plante était rancunière…

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt calme, les Maraudeurs et Harry n'étant tout de même pas assez fous pour faire les guignols en Métamorphose. Après le déjeuner, Lily avait une heure de libre, n'ayant pas pris l'option Divination

Le cours d'Astrawälher était différent de celui qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Très différent, mais très enrichissant.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera porté sur les techniques de combat autres qu'à l'aide d'une baguette. On m'a demandé que je prépare les élèves à la guerre qui a déjà débuté, je vais donc vous apprendre à vous battre et à vous défendre avec des armes, magiques ou non. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que le cours de demain aura pour but de vous initier à la pratique des sports de combats moldus, qui peuvent être utiles dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Je ne pense pas que vous arriviez à faire grand-chose ce cours ci, mais à force d'entraînement, vous y arriverez. Pour se battre avec des armes, il y a deux solutions : soit vous avez déjà votre arme sur vous, soit vous la faites apparaître. Personne a ma connaissance n'a réussi à faire apparaître un artefact, aussi simple soit-il, du premier coup. La moitié de l'heure sera donc consacré à l'invocation d'une arme, et l'autre moitié, à votre entraînement au maniement de celles-ci. Quelqu'un sait-il comment on invoque un de ces artefacts ? »

Personne ne leva la main. Tout le monde, sauf une personne, l'ignorait.

« Personne n'en a la moindre idée ? »

A ce moment là, Harry leva la main. Lily était surprise. Même elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Il n'y a pas de formules pour les conjurer. Nous seuls pouvons le faire.

- Bien que ce ne soit pas très développé, ceci est exact. Il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté. Cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à de la magie sans baguette, mais ce n'est pas sur une formule qu'il faut vous concentrer, mais sur ce que vous voulez faire apparaître. Cela ne demande pas beaucoup d'énergie une fois que l'on sait le faire, mais au début, si. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous allez ressortir épuisés de ce cours. Voilà pourquoi il n'y en a pas immédiatement après. Maintenant, tout le monde debout. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent à la demande de leur professeur.

« Maintenant, faites ce que je vous dis. Concentrez vous, faites le vide… Maintenant, pensez à ce que vous désirez faire apparaître. Une arme assez simple pour la première fois… Mr Matthews, cela marche aussi pour vous. Si vous vous permettez de ne pas faire comme je vous dis, c'est que vous savez le faire. Faites nous une démonstration… »

Lily vit Harry acquiescer et faire une esquisse de sourire. Il se concentra, et tout le monde put son essence magique, assez impressionnante soyons honnêtes, même si personne, à part peut être le prof, ne la vit. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis une dague simple, mais élégante, se matérialisa dans sa main. Le professeur semblait totalement éberlué.

« Mr Matthews… Est-ce la première fois que vous pratiquez ce sort ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous appris ?

- Ca m'a été utile dans le passé…

- Ce n'est donc pas dans le cadre scolaire ?

- Non. »

L'échange s'arrêta alors. Lily était stupéfaite quant aux capacités dont faisait preuve Harry. Elle avait bien vu au cours précédents qu'il était fort mais elle ne l'imaginait pas à ce point là. A la fin de cette heure, elle n'avait réussi à faire apparaître que le manche d'une dague. En fait, personne, à part Harry, n'avait réussi à invoquer quoique ce soit.

La seconde partie du cours consacré aux combats se passa… lamentablement, disons-le. Personne ne su tenir correctement les lames que le professeur leur avait prêtées. Excepté Harry, mais bizarrement, cela n'étonna pas Lily. Elle savait désormais plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Pour le moment, elle le vit se moquer de Black car celui-ci avait perdu l'équilibre en mettant son épée en garde, et était tombé de manière très peu élégante. Astrawälher, cette fois ci, ne lui dit rien. Il ne souhaitait probablement pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Non, troisième fois, il ne fallait pas oublier la fois ou Harry avait presque gagné contre lui, lorsqu'il les avait évalué.

En sortant de cours, Lily eut un petit accrochage avec Potter. Elle lui rentra dedans.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu peux pas faire gaffe ?

- Evans, c'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans, lui fit calmement remarqué ce dernier.

- Non, c'est de TA faute, encore et toujours, et… commença-t-elle.

- Bon Evans, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies avec tes accusations à deux noises, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'entendre déblatérer toute la soirée sur mon cas désespéré en reprenant tes termes toute la soirée, la coupa-t-il. »

Et il tourna les talons, sans se soucier des exclamations de Lily, et partit avec ses amis. En parlant d'eux, Black, Lupin et Harry regardaient Potter avec un air qui n'aurait pas été différent si ce dernier avait demandé Rogue en mariage au milieu de la Grande Salle. Lily quand à elle, était blessée de l'indifférence flagrante de James à son égard, pour Merlin seul sait quel raison (N/A : Pourquoi est ce qu'ils croient tous que Merlin sait tout ? L'est mort le vieux !).

Au dîner, Lily était encore une fois rentrée dans James, et s'était de nouveau mise à hurler contre lui. Elle le vit tourner les talons, sans plus prêter attention à ses plaintes, et étrangement, cela lui fit mal au cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point (N/A : Moi je sais ! D'accord, d'accord, je me tais… Vous énervez pas…). Si bien qu'elle n'alla pas manger, et remonta directement dans la salle commune.

Une fois là bas, elle fit ses devoirs, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, où Potter ne se trouvait bien évidemment pas. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Ou peut être que si. Elle ne savait pas très bien. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi James ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir commun aux Préfets-en-Chef, et bien c'est parce qu'il ne voulait déjà pas être séparé de ses meilleurs amis. Et ensuite, contrairement aux années précédentes, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Lily. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Comme elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se retrouver toute seule, elle aussi avait regagné le dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas si ils avaient le droit de ne pas dormir ici, mais pour le moment, on ne leur avait rien dit.

En tout cas, qu'est ce que Potter pouvait l'énerver ! Même quand il n'était pas là. Encore plus quand il n'était pas là. Ce gars était si arrogant, énervant, et elle en passait et des meilleures. Mais il était également très mignon. Elle fit des yeux ronds. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de penser ? Elle ne devait vraiment pas être bien. Après s'être convaincue que ces pensées étaient dues à la fatigue, elle alla se coucher. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, en sueur, mais ne se souvenant pas de son rêve... Juste d'une lumière verte. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle pensait que Potter était dedans. Maudit soit-il. Il ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ? Elle finit par se lever, et manque de chance, étant toute entortillée dans ses draps, se cassa la figure. La journée commençait bien.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune, vide, et comme ce n'était visiblement pas sa journée, elle trébucha sur un coin du tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Et pour améliorer le tout, Potter ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'entrer dans la salle pile à ce moment.

« Dis, Evans, tu tiens plus debout ? »

Au moins il ne l'ignorait pas. Mais il l'énervait encore.

« Va te faire voir Potter !

- Et vulgaire en plus. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, alla dans sa chambre, en ressortit deux minutes après, et prit la direction de la sortie, sans jeter le moindre regard à Lily, qui soit dit en passant était toujours pas terre. Potter allait sortir par le tableau, lorsqu'il se ravisa, se rapprocha, et à sa plus grande surprise, aida Lily à se lever.

« Faudrait pas que tu passes la journée par terre. »

Et là, il sortit vraiment. Mais Lily n'y fit pas vraiment attention, elle essayait de calmer son cœur, qui s'était emballé pour elle ne savait quelle raison lorsque Potter l'avait touchée. Ce n'avait pourtant été qu'un léger contact. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi donc avait-elle cette réaction ? Elle préféra arrêter de penser, et aller se laver, ce qui lui permit de cesser de penser.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle rejoignit Selene et Errina dans la Grande Salle, qui la harcelèrent de questions quand à son absence de la veille. Elle leur dit juste qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, sans préciser la raison. Elle passa la journée à se poser toutes sortes de questions, ce qui fit qu'elle n'écouta pas les cours. Stevenson en profita pour lui retirer dix points, pour une raison dont elle ne se souviendrait probablement jamais.

Cette dernière se demandait ce qui se passait, par rapport à Jam… Potter, mais ne trouva pas de réponse qui lui convienne. En sortant de cours, elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers, mais Potter, qui passait par là, le retint avant qu'elle ne tombe. Le cœur de Lily décida alors de faire grève, puis finalement se remit au travail, deux fois trop rapidement.

« Décidemment Evans… Tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le regarda bizarrement.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, pas besoin de me faire de dessin… »

Puis il partit, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Pour une fois que j'essayais d'aider… », et Lily se sentit coupable. Il l'avait aidée, et elle ne l'avait pas remercié. Il y avait des jours où elle se mettrait des baffes.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut aussi dur que le précédent. Astrawälher leur apprit les mouvements de bases, et Lily vit Harry qui semblait s'ennuyer autant qu'en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle se rapprocha de ce dernier.

« Alors, tu t'ennuies ?

- Assez oui… me répondit-il, une esquisse de sourire collée au visage.

- Me dis pas que tu sais aussi te battre à la moldu ?

- Bah… Si. Avec un cousin comme le mien, c'était préférable. Puis j'en ai déjà eu besoin dans d'autres circonstances. »

Puis Lily reporta son attention au cours, pendant que son camarade retournait à ce qui semblait être un curage d'ongles. Ils devaient être propres au moins.

Le soir, elle regagna cette fois ci la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Potter, et toujours pour la même raison qu'elle-même ignorait, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Pourtant, cette fois ci, elle ne l'avait même pas touché. Une fois assise avec Errina et Selene, qui semblait avoir pour sujet de conversation « Le prof de Potion est un abruti, et le rêve serait qu'il s'empoisonne avec une des ses potions ». Mais Lily n'en était pas persuadée, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, et encore.

Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur ses réactions face à ce crétin immature de Potter… Mais aucune solution plausible ne lui vint à l'esprit. En parlant du loup (N/A : Pas Remus cette fois), le voilà qui sortait des bois. James Potter venait de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Fait étrange, il était seul. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans un de ses amis. A part peut être au début de la première année. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se sentait bizarre, en sa présence. Puis, le déclic se fit. Elle se doutait de ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas elle. De lui. Non, elle se trompait probablement. Puis elle se mit à rire. Elle était stupide ! Comment avait-elle seulement pu penser à ça ? C'était inimaginable. Ceci n'arriverait que quand les poules auront des dents.

Elle dû cependant revenir sur ses positions lorsqu'elle le vit rire, Black l'ayant rejoint. Elle se sentit fondre. N'avait-on pas parlé de greffes possibles de dents sur des poules ? Parce que le fait était là. Aussi improbable que cela semblait, elle, Lily Evans, Gryffondor de septième année, Préfète-en-Chef, était amoureuse de James Potter, crétin immature et arrogant, et accessoirement Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Préfet-en-Chef. Le doute n'était maintenant plus permis, et cela expliquait ses réactions diverses et variées. Le hic, c'est que maintenant que tout était dévoilé, elle était presque persuadée que cela ne datait pas de la veille. Combien de temps s'était-elle voilée la face ? Trop longtemps, sans doute possible. Restait un seul et unique problème : comment lui faire comprendre à lui, qui semblait avoir tiré un trait sur elle ?

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

**Note d'auteur : **J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plus (pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de venir lire cette suite)… Je dois dire qu'au départ, ce n'était absolument pas comme ça… En fait, c'était même pas ce point de vue…

Merci à Mellyna Yanou, Gigiblue, anne-laure0617 et Mely-Chan86 pour leurs reviews sympas ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir…

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, bah… J'ai les idées, mais ce n'est pas encore écrit, désolée… Ce devrait pas être trop long, mais je ne peux rien assurer…

Maintenant, ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est de faire un p'tit click dans le cadre bizarre en bas à gauche ! Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir !


	6. Chapter 5

**Le Destin n'est pas Inébranlable, juste Impénétrable**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Tout ceci est de la propriété de J.K. Rowling ! Je ne suis pas payée (qui voudrait payer pour ça ?), bien que j'en aurais besoin… Hahem ! J'emprunte, et après je lui rend tout… De toute manière, j'ai pas assez de place dans ma chambre !

**Note d'Auteur :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard monstrueux ! Mais l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez vous, et en plus, j'ai tout recommencer plein de fois… M'a bien saoulée ce chapitre ! Mais bon, il est là… Puis entre temps, j'ai quand même fait une autre OS, donc je suis pas si à blâmer que ça… Si ?

**Chapitre 5 : Questions intérieures… Ca prend la tête… Franchement**

Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Lily. Depuis quelques jours, elle passait son temps les yeux dans le vague. C'est à peine si elle suivait les cours… Ce qui inquiétaient beaucoup les enseignants… Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, ils ne se seraient pas fait beaucoup de soucis… Mais on parlait de Lily Evans ! En plus, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte…

Il sursauta quand Lily se mit à rire sans aucune raison apparente. Un autre aspect de la bizarrerie de la Préfète. Même Selene et Errina la regardait bizarrement. Elles se remirent à parler, essayant d'inclure la jeune fille dans la conversation, mais déjà elle ne les écoutait plus, les yeux retournant dans le vague. La salle était calme, tout le monde était parti manger. Lui était allé faire un raid dans les cuisines dans l'après midi : il avait laissé les Maraudeurs après le déjeuner pour aller s'entraîner un peu aux arts martiaux dans une salle paumée au fin fond du château… Il fallait tout de même qu'il garde la forme… Sinon, tous ces efforts auraient été vains… Quand il avait fini, il était revenu affamé, et ne s'était pas privé de se faire un en-cas. En cas toujours pas digéré. A croire qu'il avait peut être un peu trop mangé (N/A : Les mecs mangent toujours trop… Je sais de quoi je parle…).

Les deux camarades de Lily se levèrent, probablement pour aller manger. Elles essayèrent bien d'emmener Lily… Sans grand succès…

« Lily tu viens ? On va manger… Proposa Smith.

-Oui oui, t'as raison… J'arrive… répondit-elle d'un air absent. »

Les filles la laissèrent, se disant qu'il fallait probablement mieux la laisser se dépêtrer seule de ses pensées.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle. On entendait seulement le grattement de la plume d'un élève de troisième année, et le bruissement des pages du livre que Lily faisait mine de lire… elle le tenait à l'envers.

Le calme disparut bien vite quand les quatre joyeux lurons revinrent, faisant ainsi une entrée fracassante. C'était le cas de le dire : Sirius s'était pris les pieds dans les coins du tapis de l'entrée, s'étalant ainsi de tout son long de manière fort peu élégante. Pour preuve, James et Remus se tenaient les côtes à force de rire, ne prêtant mais alors aucune attention au regard noir de leur ami à terre. Harry sourit devant le tableau que c'est trois là offraient. Remus et James, déjà en léger manque d'oxygène et pliés en deux, s'écroulèrent carrément quand Peter arriva et tomba sur Sirius, ne regardant pas où il allait.

Le vacarme engendré par ces crises de rire eut pour mérite de faire sortir Lily de ses pensées, de façon assez brutale néanmoins. Elle essaya de prendre un air agacé et pincé qui aurait fait honneur au professeur McGonagall, et monta en vitesse dans son dortoir. Harry était quasiment persuadé qu'elle fuyait non pas le bruit mais quelque chose, ou plus précisément quelqu'un. Et il avait une petite idée sur l'identité de ce quelqu'un.

« T'es… trop doué… mon vieux ! s'exclama un James toujours hilare, éprouvant ainsi de petites difficultés pour parler.

-Ferme là, crétin de cervidé ! »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de calmer instantanément le Capitaine.

« Moi, crétin ? demanda-t-il, essayant de repousser le plus possible la date de la mort proche de son supposé meilleur ami.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire répliqua Sirius, n'ayant pas encore sentit le danger arriver. Dieu sait pourtant qu'un enfant aveugle, sourd et muet s'en serait aperçut.

-Tu vas voir un peu stupide sac à puces ! hurla James, sautant sur le dit sac à puces. »

Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard, se détournant de la scène très peu mature pour deux adolescents de plus de dix sept ans. Ils avaient l'air aussi désespéré l'un que l'autre.

« Ne grandiront-ils jamais ? »

La question fut posée par Remus, mais Harry n'y répondit pas. Pour lui, c'était une évidence : sitôt revenu dans la réalité du monde, la maturité et les responsabilités auront bien vite fait de leur tomber dessus. Autant profiter au maximum de cette insouciance, car elle aurait tôt fait de s'envoler. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ayant senti son soudain assombrissement grâce à son statut de Lycanthrope.

« Dis, Remus…

-Oui ?

-Il se passe quoi entre James et Lily ? demanda-t-il, détournant habilement ses pensées.

-Aaaaaaaaaah… Je me disais bien que tu poserais la question. En fait, ces deux-là finiront ensemble, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre... »

Harry afficha un air de profonde incrédulité tout à fait crédible : d'une part, la comédie, il connaissait, d'autre part, il était _vraiment _surpris. Surpris que Remus s'en soit aperçu aussi tôt.

« Je pense que James a succombé face à notre Préfète dès qu'il l'a croisée pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Mais à l'époque, c'était encore un gamin. A onze ans, personne ne sait réellement ce que sont ces sentiments. Vers la cinquième année, il a réussi à vaguement les décrypter. Mais il les a interprétés de la pire façon qui soit. Il devait penser que l'attitude macho et m'as-tu-vu était à la mode à l'époque… Elle l'était peut-être… Mais pas pour Lily… De plus, elle n'était pas très… Réceptive, pour une raison qu'elle seule connaît. Il s'est pris un nombre de refus à peu près aussi élevé que celui de ses retenus. Aussi des sermons et pas mal de savons… Certains ont réussi à le refroidir un certain temps… Puis, comme tout le monde, James a changé. Il a gagné en maturité. A un moment, il a voulu devenir simplement ami avec Lily, sans plus d'arrières-pensées (N/A : Je sais, c'est dur à croire, mais bon…). Mais elle n'a pas écouté et l'a envoyé balader peu délicatement… Il l'a toujours en travers de la gorge. Il s'est même persuadé lui-même qu'elle ne comptait pas plus que n'importe quelle fille pour lui. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas lâché prise pendant si longtemps prouve quelque chose. En fait, tout le monde, sauf eux, sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble. C'est évident. Mais ils jouent à l'autruche… Si ça peut les amuser…

-De quoi ? questionna James, ayant miraculeusement réussi à coincer Sirius entre deux fauteuils (N/A : Je sais pas comment…)

-De continuer de jouer aux gamins à votre âge, répondit Remus sans sourciller. James n'y verrait que du feu.

-Et alors ? rigola ce dernier – il n'y avait vu que du feu –. »

Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Harry, pendant un moment, avait pensé que Rogue aurait pu modifier ses souvenirs, à force de voir ses pseudos-parents se battre, pour après s'ignorer royalement. Il avait admis que c'était une solution tordue, mais moins tordue que toutes les autres… Mais en même temps, Rogue _était _tordu… Puis là, il voyait bien que non… Ca l'agaçait d'admettre que Rogue n'avait encore une fois aucun tort. Mais il n'avait rien trafiqué : c'est eux qui avaient changé.

« Bon, je reviens… »

Harry sortit de la salle en vitesse, avant que les questions n'arrivent. Il aurait été dur de répondre en toute honnêteté qu'il se rendait chez Dumbledore. Puis s'il leur disait qu'il allait ailleurs, ils auraient voulu l'accompagner… Et il ne pouvait pas encore remettre cet entretien… Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu y aller la dernière fois… Le professeur Stevenson lui avait demandé très poliment de « Dégagez de ma vue avant que je ne retire cinquante points à votre maison pour non-respect envers un professeur ! »… Forcément, ça refroidit…

Sans s'en être rendu compte, il était arrivé devant la gargouille peu avenante qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Mince… Problème… C'était quoi le mot de passe ? Il soupira et poussa un juron devant sa propre bêtise : se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans mot de passe… Lamentable. Il était encore en train de s'insurger mentalement quand la gargouille se poussa, si bien qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ce ne fut que quand Dumbledore signala sa présence pas un raclement de gorge qu'il ne sortit de ses pensées. Ca devenait une habitude.

« Monsieur Matthews… Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Petit problème de relation passé présent… ou plutôt présent futur…

-Ne parlons pas de ça ici. Venez dans mon bureau. Il serait malvenu que quelqu'un d'impromptu entende ça. »

Ils montèrent les marches en spirale, et une fois arrivés, le directeur fit asseoir Harry et lui proposa du thé et des petits gâteaux.

' _Il ne changera jamais… '_ pensa Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc, dîtes moi…

-C'est compliqué… Je n'arrive déjà pas à démêler tout ça. Mais bon, je vais essayer. Voilà, je me suis dit que si je suis là, c'est que je l'ai déjà été… »

Dumbledore afficha la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement pas compris.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je n'étais pas déjà venu dans mon passé, ça aurait changé le cours des choses. Et ce n'est pas possible, car sinon ce serait le chaos, et je ne serais pas né, donc je ne serais pas là… Ce n'est pas très clair… En imaginant que je ne sois pas venu dans mon passé, en débarquant ici, j'aurais changé le cours des choses. En changeant les choses, j'en empêche certaines d'arriver. Ce qui aurait entraîné, probablement, le fait que plus tard, je ne puisse pas naître. Or, je suis toujours ici. Donc c'est déjà arrivé… Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là… C'est de moins en moins clair…

-Je vois plus ou moins ce que vous voulez dire… Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé… C'est exceptionnel que quelqu'un de votre âge y ait songé… »

'_Et oui, il n'y a pas que l'âge qui apporte la sagesse…'_

« J'ai un autre petit problème… Dans le futur, j'ai déjà rencontré des engins qui permettaient d'indiquer où était une personne, ainsi que son identité. Il ne faudrait pas, si je me retrouvais en présence d'un de ces objets, que mon identité soit révélée…

-Il existe vraiment des choses dans ce genre ?

-Oh oui… déclara vaguement Harry

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réelle solution… Ou du moins, pas dans les potions ou les formules… C'est un problème de pensées… Pour quelque chose comme ça, il faut qu'une partie de vous soit persuadé que votre nom est Matthews et non Potter… C'est cette partie qui serait importante dans l'identification… Mais aussi, il ne faut pas que vous oubliez qui vous êtes réellement… C'est toute la difficulté de la chose. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous être d'aucune aide. Il s'agit de modifier une infirme partie son essence. Et ça, il serait bien trop dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse… Mais vous êtes sur que vous y serez confronté ?

-Persuadé… »

Après un silence assez pesant, Harry décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prolonger plus l'entretien, se leva donc pour sortir. A ce moment là, Fumseck apparut, avec son apparition toujours aussi… inattendue. Il vola en rond autour de la pièce, et se percha sur l'épaule de Harry. A croire que le phoenix n'avait pas de problèmes relationnels temporels. Il l'avait reconnu, le doute n'était pas permis.

« Il semble que vous vous connaissez…

-On peut dire ça, sourit Harry. Il m'a déjà été d'une grande aide… Au revoir, professeur. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, laissant le directeur dans ses pensées, son phoenix posé sur son perchoir englobant le bureau de son regard bienveillant.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

En sortant, il était perdu dans ses pensées... Il se promenait, faisant confiance à ses longues années d'expérience en terme de déambulage dans le château… Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer tout de suite…. Il avait besoin d'être seul, au calme…

Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit… Si du moins il y arrivait… Mais n'ayant pas très bien compris le principe, ça allait être dur…

Une douleur lancinante le sortit de ses pensées, lui transperçant de part et d'autre le crâne. Il se contracta et attendit que la douleur passe… Une fois qu'elle était là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre… Il prit appui sur le mur, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui…

Peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa, lui laissant des crampes assez importantes, prévoyant de nombreuses courbatures… Il avait l'habitude d'en avoir, mais pas à cause d'un mal de crâne… Il se ramollissait… Il était toujours tiré de ses pensées très délicatement…

Il songea à la cause de cette douleur… Il est possible que ce soit l'état de choc, de stress et de fatigue qui ait provoqué cette crise, mais il en doutait… Ce pouvait-il que… ?

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le lendemain matin, il se fit réveiller par une espèce d'illuminé complètement excité qui n'était reconnaissable qu'à ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés, tellement il bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss…. »

Ce fut tout ce que Sirius put marmonner en baillant avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée – à croire qu'il ne lâchait pas facilement ses proies ! –.

« Il est quelle heure ? demanda un Remus tout échevelé et pas vraiment réveillé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment tôt, si lui dormait encore.

-5 h 30, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir pourquoi diable tu nous réveilles à cette heure-ci…

-Sélection de Quidditch ! »

Pour lui, c'était un prétexte largement suffisant pour justifier ce réveil plus que matinal. Harry n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à émerger… Il avait pensé tard… Très tard.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir réussi à arracher tout le monde de son lit – Sirius avait vu son lit de nouveau trempé –, ce fut un groupe de zombies dirigés par un enthousiaste débordant d'énergie qui s'assit à table pour déjeuner. James était en train de parler avec un enthousiasme bien propre à lui, Remus baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sirius et Harry commençaient à piquer du nez devant leur jus d'orange, et Peter s'était carrément rendormi dans son bol de céréales. Le réveil était dur…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Il était encore tôt – bien avant le début des sélections – quand le groupe se retrouva sur le terrain. Sirius s'était enfin réveillé et parlait très bruyamment avec James, Remus semblait s'ennuyer, et Peter était toujours en train de dormir sur la table du petit déjeuner – ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Harry, quant à lui, somnolait à moitié dans la tribune la plus proche, essayant de rattraper sa nuit presque blanche.

Cela devait faire un moment qu'il était là quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait « senti » quelque chose de bizarre. Et le soleil était bien levé. En regardant vers sa droite, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Selene Smith.

« Tu as l'air fatigué… Tu devrais dormir plus, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, je devrais… »

Cette fille était bizarre… Venant de lui, ce terme paraissait ironique, mais il n'avait pas d'autre terme pour la qualifier. Il ressentait de la puissance en elle… Plus qu'il devrait y en avoir dans une adolescente de dix sept ans… Et pas comme une fille comme elle devait en avoir… Sa magie semblait ancestrale… Vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années… Mais ce n'était pas possible… Elle n'avait pas plusieurs centaines d'années… N'est ce pas ? Quoiqu'à Poudlard, désormais, il s'attendait à tout…

« Eh Harry ! Tu viens ! Ca va commencer… T'as pas pu t'échauffer… C'est malin ! C'est ça de jouer aux marmottes… l'interpella James.

-Désolé… Pas très bien dormi cette nuit…

-Ca va aller ? demanda le Capitaine, soudain plus soucieux et plus du tout sarcastique.

-Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas… Mais, au fait, je vais faire comment ? J'ai pas de balai…

-Mais moi si ! Plusieurs d'ailleurs, donc, je vais t'en prêter un… »

Harry haussa un sourcil : comment ça, plusieurs balais ? Il ne put pas se poser plus de questions que James lui avait déjà collé un balai qui semblait neuf entre les mains.

« Et voilà ! Il te conviendra ?

-Oui oui… Mais, il a jamais été utilisé !

-Ben… Non, parce que je venais de me l'acheter que le nouveau Comète est sorti… Donc, je l'ai acheté, et celui là est resté au placard, avoua-t-il, légèrement gêné. »

A ce moment, les autres désireux de faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor arrivèrent.

« Tout le monde est là ? Bien… Alors nous allons commencer… »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Harry rentra complètement épuisé dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs étaient partis faire Merlin seul sait quoi… Peut être une autre blague, qui sait…

Bien sur, Harry était devenu le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffondor… Mais au moins, les autres avaient pu essayer… James voulaient le faire passer au début et le prendre tout de suite, histoire d'éviter de perdre du temps, mais Harry, lui, avait insisté pour leur laisser leur chance… Pas la peine de décourager les jeunes dès leur premier essai…

« Félicitations… »

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna très rapidement. Juste derrière lui se trouvait Selene. Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que personne ne l'avait surpris comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils… Comment diable avait-elle put approcher sans qu'il ne la « sente » ? Cette fille restait un mystère, même pour lui…

« Désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

-Tu m'as juste surpris… Au fait, pourquoi ?

-Ta sélection. Je t'ai vu. Tu es doué… »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son amie qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Elle s'arrêta un bref moment. Il refronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait entendu ? C'était impossible… Pourtant…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais planté au milieu ? »

Pour la deuxième fois en un temps record, Harry sursauta. Il se retourna. Face à lui se tenait Sirius, un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

« Tu m'as surpris… Et je ne suis pas planté au milieu. Je montais. Tiens, où sont les autres ?

-Je sais pas, j'étais pas avec eux. Je crois qu'ils sont aux cuisines. Peter s'est réveillé après le déjeuner et il avait faim…

-Ah, d'accord… »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le lendemain, Harry était dans une salle paumée au fin fond du château. D'après l'épaisse couche de poussières, ça faisait un bon siècle que personne n'était venu ici. S'il était ici, c'est qu'il devait absolument résoudre ce problème d'identité. Si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu besoin de leur Carte jusqu'ici – si ça avait été le cas, il était sûr qu'ils seraient venus lui demander des explications –, ça n'allait plus durer… La pleine Lune était dans trois jours… Et là, ils allaient l'utiliser, c'était obligé. Sinon, comment iraient-il rejoindre Remus ?

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau au fond de la salle, après l'avoir préalablement dépoussiéré – il ne tenait pas à voir sa cape virer au gris – et se concentra. Il devait sentir le flux de magique qui coulait en lui. Jusque là, pas de problème, ça, il avait l'habitude. Il faisait ça quand il était trop stressé, ça lui permettait de se détendre un peu. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait deviner le halo de lumière autour de lui.

Ca y était… Il le sentait. Un flux perpétuel et ininterrompu d'énergie… Abondant… Puissant… Intouchable… Inaltérable. Il « toucha » cette énergie... Comme à chaque fois, il ressentit une impression de chatouillis… Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il poussa son action, et cette fois ci, ce fut une impression de vertige qui l'assaillit. Il « sentait » de la lumière, beaucoup de lumière… Eblouissant… Intimidant…

Il en voyait des milliers… Ce n'était pas que lui, c'était tout… Il « voyait » la magie du château… Ancestrale, surpuissante… Imbattable… Inégalable… Unique… Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était parvenu à un tel résultat, mais c'était impressionnant… A travers l'énergie de Poudlard, il sentait celle des autres élèves…. Insignifiantes, comparées… Mais, prédominant tous les autres, une personne… Dumbledore… Mais là… Une, prédominante également… Plus âgée… Selene Smith…

Il mit de côté son ahurissement – autant pour ce qu'il venait de faire que pour sa découverte – pour se reconcentrer sur sa « venue » ici. Sa propre énergie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il devait la « remodeler ». Mais… Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Comment remodeler quelque chose de non solide ? Surtout de l'énergie… Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

Il passa au-dessus de pas mal de canaux d'énergie, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi cela correspondait. Comment était-il censé se débrouiller ? Dumbledore était bien marrant, mais là, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire… Et en plus, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer… Malheureusement, il « enfonça » un de ces flux… Une douleur lui transperça tout le corps… Il avait foncé tête baissée – bien sur, ce n'était qu'une expression – dans son énergie… Et cela ne resterait pas sans conséquences.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Il reprit connaissance un peu plus tard, avec une horrible douleur dans le crâne… Et un bon torticolis… C'était malin, il était tombé dans les pommes… Merlin seul savait ce qui s'était passé… Il se redressa difficilement, et par un quelconque miracle, se retrouva dans la salle commune avant de s'en être rendu compte.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Lily s'était levée dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer. Il était très pâle, et son apparent malaise avait sorti la Préfète de l'état de rêverie dans lequel elle était la plupart du temps.

« Je crois… Je suis fatigué, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… T'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

-Non, c'est bon, dit-il en secouant la tête. Aussitôt, la migraine refit son apparition. Il serra les mâchoires.

-Oh que si, répliqua-t-elle, le dirigeant vers la sortie sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Il se réveilla avec une vue sur un plafond blanc immaculé. Avec un mal de crâne identique, si ce n'était pire, que celui qu'il avait eu en atterrissant à cette époque. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il finisse encore à l'infirmerie ?

« Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en le voyant émergé. Je pourrais savoir ce que vous avez fait pour finir dans cet état ? »

C'était LA question. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Puis ça lui revint. Méditation, accident, perte de connaissance… Il ne s'était pas loupé. Mais bon, si il pouvait reprendre conscience, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

« Bon, alors ? Parce que pour arriver à un tel état d'épuisement, vous avez du faire quelque chose de spécifique. Vous êtes resté ici deux jours ! »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Deux jours ? Eh bah… Oh non… La pleine Lune était pour le lendemain soir, et il n'avait toujours pas réglé son problème. Comme quoi il ne les cherchait pas, les problèmes : c'était eux qui le trouvaient.

« Bon, si vous vous reposez assez, vous pourrez sortir ce soir. En attendant, mangez ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Et le chocolat qui ressemblait plus à un rocher qu'à autre chose refit son apparition. Mais où est ce qu'elle trouvait ça ?

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as eu ? »

Sitôt qu'il avait remis les pieds dans la salle commune, il s'était fait assaillir par les Maraudeurs et Lily.

« Oh, rien de grave. Juste un gros coup de fatigue… répondit-il vaguement.

-Tu es sûr ? interrogea une Lily assez inquiète.

-Mais oui ! C'est pas ça qui va m'abattre…

-Je t'avais dit que tu devrais dormir plus… »

Et comme la fois précédente que Selene lui avait parlé, il sursauta. Cette fille était indétectable. Ce qui lui rappela sa découverte durant son petit « voyage »… Qui était-elle réellement ? Il faudrait qu'il songe un jour à trouver la réponse à cette question.

Harry vit bien que Remus était soupçonneux. Il ne semblait pas croire que sa baisse de régime était due à un manque de sommeil. Aïe. Il était trop intelligent… Ca, ça allait lui causer des problèmes à l'avenir, il en était persuadé.

« Bon, tout le monde au lit ! Allez, plus vite que ça !

-Evans, t'es pas notre mère… T'as pas à nous donner d'ordres dans ce genre…

-Potter, je t'ai pas sonné ! Si je disais ça, c'est pour Harry ! Il est malade !

-Je ne suis pas malade ! répliqua Harry.

-Si ! T'as besoin de dormir ! Et vous aussi, sinon, vous allez pas le laisser dormir.

-Tu nous casses les oreilles Evans ! Et… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerait donc jamais ?

« On dirait une dispute de vieux couple, lui souffla Sirius. C'est trop marrant. »

Harry sourit devant le flegme pragmatique de son pseudo parrain. Il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

« C'est vrai, sourit-il. Bon, vous avez bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il au deux autres. »

Sirius et Remus se mirent à rire, et James et Lily arrêtèrent de se disputer.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Plus tard, Harry se retrouvait à nouveau à déambuler dans le château, ses quatre amis de nouveau partis faire Merlin seul savait quoi. Il repensait à son problème d'identité. Pour résoudre ce problème, il faudrait qu'il parte durant ces périodes, mais ils l'utilisaient en dehors des pleines lunes. Il était bloqué.

Pour une raison quelconque, il se retrouva au septième étage. Face à lui, il y avait un tableau représentant un cheval noir galopant sur une plaine la nuit. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu. Il regarda alors autour de lui. C'était normal, il était dans un couloir reculé, un endroit où il n'était probablement jamais venu. A ce moment-là, il entendit des voix. Vers sa droite arrivaient les Maraudeurs.

« Tiens Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, le premier à l'avoir remarqué. »

Harry vit bien James cacher quelque chose dans sa cape, et devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de la Carte. Il allait devoir donner des explications. Ca s'annonçait compliqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? continua Remus.

-Rien… Je me promenais.

-Tu sais que ça fait un bail que le couvre-feu est passé ?

-Ah bon ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque 11 h 30…

-Ah ouais, quand même… On ferait bien de rentrer, sinon on va se faire attraper par Rusard. »

Il pensa que le jour où il se ferait attraper par Rusard était loin. Il se demandait pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas encore posé de questions. Ils l'avaient bien vu sur la Carte, pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce pourrait-il que dans son « accident », il est réussi son entreprise ? Cela paraissait dur à croire…mais visiblement…

« Attendez… murmura-t-il soudain. »

Il avait senti une présence.

« Tiens… Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule ici à aimer les balades nocturnes… »

Selene Smith, fidèle à son habitude, était sortie de nulle part. A la différence près que cette fois-ci, Harry l'avait repérée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius, suspicieux.

-Rien… Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de me balader dans les couloirs ?

-Si si… »

Remus regardait Harry étrangement. Evidemment, lui, il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Il avait beau avoir les sens décuplés, grâce à son statut de lycanthrope, elle, il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Même lui avait du mal, alors…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Il ne voyait presque rien… Il faisait noir… Mais il sentait le mal… La peur… La Mort… Il sentait la violence en scène… La douleur… Et un rire glacé s'élevant, satisfait de ce carnage… Des cadavres partout… La Mort planait, attendant de nouvelles victimes, qui ne tardaient guère à se présenter…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur horrible lui lancinant le crâne. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité : Voldemort avait frappé. Autour de lui, il finit par remarquer ses amis, penchés sur lui, inquiets.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Tu t'es mis à hurler dans ton sommeil… Et t'avais les mains crispées sur ton front… Ca va ?

-Et merde ! »

Il avait enfin reprit ses esprits. Il devait agir vite. Il savait où Voldemort avait frappé… Dans le Londres moldu. Il se leva très rapidement, si bien qu'il fut prit de vertige, puis une fois de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse sous le regard ébahi de ses amis. Ils finirent par revenir à eux.

« Euh… Harry ? Tu fais quoi, là ?

-Je dois faire quelque chose… »

Il sortit précipitamment de son dortoir, dévala les escaliers, manquant par la même occasion de s'étaler dedans, et se précipita vers la sortie. En traversant, il vit que pas mal de monde était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est pas vrai ! Il avait dû hurler trop fort… Comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir s'expliquer ? Le temps n'était pas à se poser ce genre de questions… Il n'avait pas le temps… Il devait faire vite… Très vite.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

**Note d'auteur : **Alors, encore une fois, je tiens à faire mes excuses pour ce retard monstre… Mais franchement, je savais pas quoi mettre, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien mettre que quelque chose de pas bien… J'ai pas eu raison ?

D'autre part, je tiens à dire un grand merci à Gigiblue, à Mely-Chan86 (je suis contente ! j'ai enfin compris d'où il sortait le Chan… oui je sais, aucun rapport °), à Trunkya et à Anne-Laure0617, que j'encourage aussi vivement à laisser de nouveau pleins de reviews ! Comment ça, moi, chiante ?

Alors, sivouplééééééééééééé, cliquez sur le petit carré en bas à gauche, que ça vous ait plu ou pas ! Merciiiiiiiiii d'avance ! C'est encore mieux que du chocolat, je vous assure !

Pour le prochain chapitre, ben… Nan, là je rigole, en fait, j'ai tout dans ma tête, me reste plus qu'à l'écrire. Donc, en gros, l'attente sera beaucoup moins longue, parce que j'ai les idées ! Voilà, c'est tout . Ah si ! J'en ai écris la moitié, si ça vous intéresse...


	7. Chapter 6

**Les Destin n'est pas Inébranlable, juste impénétrable**

**Disclaimer **: Bon, bah comme d'hab', aucun des personnages des livres que vous connaissez ne m'appartient, juste les originaux, facilement repérables tout de même. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, parce que je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling. Quel gâchis, tout de même…

**Note d'auteur** : Bon, je me suis faite avoir sur ce coup… Je voulais vite publier ce chapitre, mais je suis malheureusement forcée de dire qu'il m'a donné beaucoup de mal… De une, j'ai du le réécrire en _entier_, m'étant gourrée de PoV… Oui, je sais, je suis pas douée… Mais bon, l'essentiel, il est là ! J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain, mais avec, moi, va probablement m'arriver un truc dont seule moi ais le secret… Enfin… Je voudrais au passage remercier **Gigiblue**, **Amiele**, **Anne-laure0617**, **Mely-Chan86**, **Valiane d'Avalon**, **Mars** (harceleuse de première… Au fait, la gars, il écoutait bien la conversation, mais il en a eut ras le bol, parce que c'était pas intéressant… Il était déçu que t'ais pas fait ton imitation légendaire du dindon… Oui, oui, elle imite les dindons, et très bien même…) et aussi **Trunkya**, qui si même ne m'a pas laissé de review (mais bon, t'as une bonne raison), m'avait lue le chapitre et avait corrigé les fautes que j'avait faites (Dieu sait qu'elles sont assez nombreuses)… Oh et ooooooooooooh… miraaaaaaaacle ! **Kei.Otaru** ! Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis contente ! (toi, eu moins, tu tiens ta parole… hum) Je vous encourage vivement à me laisser d'autre reviews ! ;)

**Chapitre 6 : Quelle école…**

Harry ne fit sa réapparition qu'avant le début des cours de l'après midi. Quand Sirius l'avait interpellé de manière plus que discrète – si bien que le dernier élève paumé dans les cachots l'avait sans aucun doute entendu – il avait sursauté comme presque jamais. Pourtant, c'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, ça aurait encore pu aller, mais le fait était qu'il pouvait faire concurrence aux fantômes du château, niveau décoloration. Il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine – bien qu'il n'est aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un cachet d'aspirine, mais il avait déjà entendu Lily dire ça à Remus avant une Pleine Lune.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sirius à Harry, le faisant au passage sortir de ses pensées. »

Voilà un sujet intéressant. Venant de la part de Sirius, c'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant.

« Rien, rien… marmonna Harry d'un ton très convaincant en entrant en classe. »

La cloche venait de sonner. Si Harry pensait se débarrasser d'eux de cette manière, il était pas sorti.

« Hé, minute papillon ! Comment ça, rien ? Tu te mets à hurler en pleine nuit, et puis tu sors dans les couloirs, sans raisons apparentes et tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? insista Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'il disait ?

- Rien de grave, fallait juste que je dise un truc à Dumbledore… répondit Harry. Et à ce moment, James comprit que l'air convaincu venait du fait qu'il était visiblement crevé.

- En pleine nuit ? A Dumbledore ? interrogea Remus, retirant ainsi les mots de la bouche à James. Faut dire que si c'est à Dumbledore qu'il devait dire un truc, ça devait pas être rien.

- 'tait urgent. Je peux rien dire de plus ! annonça-t-il, prévoyant à juste titre que Sirius allait encore intervenir. C'est familial, même si ma famille est morte, et assez gênant. »

Ah ! Il avait commencé à cerner le personnage qu'était Sirius. Il avait contré toutes ses questions avant qu'il ne les ait posées. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, continuant de soudoyer Harry. C'est pas parce qu'ils avaient cours que Sirius lâcherait prise. Toute personne pensant ça le connaissait vraiment mal. Surtout si c'était Divination. Mais il vit à la tête de Harry que ça n'avait été qu'un espoir illusoire auquel il n'avait pas vraiment cru.

« Sirius ! Arrête ! Tu deviens lourd là ! »

Ah, il commençait à se chauffer. C'est bizarre, à part lui, Remus, Evans, Smith et Staphenberg, personne n'osait l'envoyer balader. Pas particulièrement parce qu'il faisait peur – quoiqu'il pouvait – mais il était un des garçons les plus populaires. Logique que personne ne veuille lui parler de la sorte. Il intervint alors. Il estimait que si Harry ne disait rien, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

« Félicitation Harry ! Tu viens d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé des personnes qui osent envoyer balader Sirius Black. Te gênes pas pour le faire, ça lui fait du bien parfois. Ca empêche ses chevilles de gonfler. Et ça lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le nombril du monde. »

Ils mirent tous à rire, à l'exception de Sirius, qu fit mine d'être offusqué, mais la lumière d'amusement dans ses yeux démentait son attitude.

« Faux frère.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime. »

L'hilarité avait de nouveau prit les cinq camarades. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, le cours ayant commencé depuis un moment. Non pas qu'ils aient peur des remontrances du prof. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore là.

« AHA ! »

Ce cri sortit d'on ne sait où eut pour résultat de faire sursauter tout le monde. Derrière Harry, Brachnacht, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit un sombre crétin, savait néanmoins faire des apparitions surprenantes et… inattendu, disons le. A se demander comment il s'y prenait.

« J'ai vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible, de terrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiifiant cette nuit ! Quelque chose de sombre… Quelque chose à craindre ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce prof dire quelque chose qui semblait pouvoir être fondé. Surtout près ce matin… Attaque ratée de Voldemort… Parce qu'il se souvenait encore de l'histoire de l'histoire du nain venue de Neptune. Il avait jamais entendu quelque chose de plus ridicule que ça. A part peut être la fois où Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait lu quelque chose dans un livre. Là, il s'était tapé un de ces fous rires…

A voir la tête de Harry, lui non plus ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait sortir quelque chose de cohérent, tendit que celle de Remus indiquait clairement qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait encore sortir une débilité plus impressionnante que celles de Sirius… Et Merlin savait que c'était dur (N/A : Encore et toujours Merlin… Pauv' vieux, peut même pas reposer en paix… Si tant est qu'il soit vraiment mort…).

« Les habitants de Saturne ont envahis le Terre ! Il nous faut attaquer, il nous faut les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ! Ces êtres sont impitoyables et… »

Enfin, en même temps, on parlait du professeur de Divination. Dur d'attendre autre chose de sa part. Harry lança un regard teinté d'une pointe de lassitude sur le prof, tandis que Remus se disait sans aucun doute possible que le ce professeur ne sortirait finalement jamais de la schizophrénie avancée dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Peter s'était rendormi, et lui parlait avec Sirius de Quidditch. Un cours tout à fait normal, en somme.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

« Eh Harry ! Oublie pas l'entraînement de Quidditch de demain ! lui hurla James.

- T'inquiètes ! Puis genre je peux l'oublier, avec toi… Et j'en avais pas l'intention, répondit-il. »

Il le regardait partir. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait comme Dieu seul savait où, il avait fini par lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner, pour ne pas trop se ramollir. Il avait bien été forcé de la croire.

« Il est quand même vachement bizarre, déclara tout d'un coup Sirius.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

- Me demande quand même ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette nuit. Je suis pas convaincu qu'il ait été honnête. »

Remus avait parfaitement résumé la pensée de tout le monde.

« Bon, vu que Harry est parti s'entraîner – comme s'il en avait besoin tiens !- on a qu'à penser à notre prochaine blague, annonça Sirius, l'étincelle typiquement Marauderienne de mauvaise augure au fond du regard.

- Et faut aussi trouver ce qu'on va inventer pour demain, ajouta Remus.

- Aussi, oui. »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Ils étaient partit en direction de leur QG, situé trèèèèèès loin dans le fin fond du château, là où ils espéraient que personne n'irait fourrer le nez. Ils devaient aller chercher leur pétard pour pouvoir les disséminer dans les environs de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. L'idée était qu'ils mélangent pétards et sort de Fixation, de telle sorte qu'il garderait pour une durée de vingt quatre heures la superbe coiffure que l'explosion des pétards ne manquerait de leur fournir. Le résultat était hilarant, Sirius en ayant déjà fait les frais à cause d'une manipulation ratée.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? interrogea Remus, le regard fixé sur leur petit trésor, la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Qui donc ?

- Harry et Smith. Ils sont dans une pièce pas loin.

- Eh bah il a pas perdu de temps le nouveau ! s'exclama Sirius, recevant de la sorte une baffe sur la tête signée James.

- T'as vraiment que des idées salaces en tête, toi?

- Ben quoi ? »

Ce disant, il se rapprocha et jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte. Vu les déplacements effectués par les deux protagonistes, ils ne faisaient certainement pas ce à quoi Sirius pensait.

« Remarque, peut être pas… »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés de ladite salle, celle-ci étant sur leur chemin. Ils repérèrent rapidement la porte. Porte qui se fit soudain défoncée de l'intérieur. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, James déduisit que c'était Harry qui s'était mangé la porte. Devait pas être agréable tiens…

« … va Matthews ?

- Ouais ouais… C'est juste que j'aie cru entendre du bruit, mais t'as frappé à ce moment là. Rien pu faire, avoua-t-il en grimaçant et en se massant le dos. »

James se figea. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas les avoir entendus, si ? Bon, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, car de un, c'était Harry, de deux, ils étaient sous la cape.

«… veux t'arrêter ?

- Non, c'est bon… »

Et il repartit, réparant magiquement la porte au passage. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à être arrivés dans leur salle.

« Ils se battaient ? J'y crois pas ! Il était dans une pièce, seul, avec une fille plutôt bien foutue, et il se _bat_ ? Mais…

- T'arrêtes un peu avec tes sous entendus véreux toi ! s'exclama Remus, le frappant derrière la tête au passage…

- Aïeeeeeeeeuh ! Je suis maltraité ! Et ça se dit des amis…

- Sirius ?

- Quoooooiiiiiiiiii ? répondit-il, se plaignant encore.

- Ferme là !

- Mééééééééeuh… Aoutch… Remus, ça fait mal. »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le soir, une fois qu'ils soient allés se coucher, assez tôt, pour permettre à Remus d'essayer de profiter de sa dernière nuit, James entendit Harry rentrer bien après, pour s'effondrer sur son lit, visiblement crevé. Quoiqu'aux vues de se qu'il avait fait, c'était assez compréhensible.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Sans grande surprise, le lendemain, Remus fut d'une humeur massacrante (N/A : Bah, c'est le pleine lune…). Le mieux dans ces cas là, c'était d'éviter de l'énerver, ce que ne faisait pas, malheureusement pour eux, les Serpentard… Serpentard qui arboraient de magnifiques coiffures… Tout le monde gloussait sur leur passage.

« Eh, crétin ! Tu suis toujours Potter comme un toutou ? »

Ca, c'étaient les salutations de Regulus à son frère. Au début, Sirius était près à se jeter sur lui pour lui faire bouffer ses dents, mais maintenant, il s'en foutait royalement. Mais Remus, lui, visiblement, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Fais gaffe à toi, les chiens peuvent s'aventurer à bouffer des vers de vase s'ils craignent pas l'indigestion, déclara Remus, décidemment de mauvaise humeur. »

Le temps que ce merdeux comprenne ce qu'avait voulu dire Remus, ils avaient déjà tous repris le chemin de leur cours. Il jeta un regard anxieux à Sirius, qui ne comprit pas. Il indiqua d'un très léger mouvement de tête Harry. Bien que celui-ci ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu'il ait comprit qu'on parle de lui, James était persuadé qu'il avait remarqué. De même que pour l'attitude de Remus Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué. A moins que…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Pendant le cours de Botanique, Peter put tester malgré lui ce qu'était un Remus pas content, car il lui avait accidentellement envoyé de la terre dessus. Le pauvre, il faisait pitié à voir, vraiment… Harry, lui, s'était mis avec Evans. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et le vit en train de parler avec Evans. Ou plutôt il lui parlait, mais celle-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle regardait quelque chose. Après l'avoir étudiée, il crut que la « chose », c'était lui.

Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi ! Comme si Lily Evans, Miss Parfaite, pouvait le regarder lui, James Potter, garçon le plus crétin, le plus arrogant et le plus immature de tous, en reprenant ses termes. Ridicule.

Ils étaient passés à la phase manuelle du cours. Ils devaient retirer des feuilles coriaces d'une espèce de Saule Cogneur miniature… Il était aussi infect que l'original : il essayait de piquer toutes choses l'approchant avec des dards empoisonnés situés sur ses branches en perpétuel mouvement. A ce moment là, il vit Sirius lui faire un signe et désigner Harry. Il secoua la tête : comme s'il avait la moindre chance.

Et il avait raison. Sirius avait envoyé une grosse motte de terre droit sur Harry, mais qui ne le toucha bien évidemment jamais. La cible se retourna et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius. Celui-ci leva un sourcil, provocateur.

« Ah tu veux la guerre, Black ? »

Bien entendu, Sirius ne s'est pas rattaché à sa dernière chance de salut, et répondit par l'affirmative en renvoyant de la terre sur Matthews. Mais celui-ci l'avait habilement esquivée, en renvoyant une pile à l'arrière du crâne de Sirius. Une bien dégoulinante.

« Malin Sirius, maintenant tu ressembles à Rogue ! lui envoya-t-il. »

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard assassin vite suivi d'un projectile qu'il évita en partie grâce à ses réflexes acquis au Quidditch. Malheureusement pour Sirius, cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas et vint s'écraser sur un Remus passablement de mauvaise humeur. Celui-ci riposta en balançant sur Black le Saule Cogneur miniature. Il ne du sa survie qu'à un Harry qui le prit en pitié et qui le poussa au sol. La plante n'interrompit par contre pas sa course et fit une rencontre assez sentie avec la baie vitrée, la brisant bien évidemment au passage, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Chourave.

« Que signifie tout ce bazar ? interrogea-t-elle. »

Aïe, là, ils étaient mal. Mais d'abord, trouver un moyen de bâillonner Remus pour éviter qu'il ne devienne irrespectueux envers le pauvre professeur. Mais Matthews les devança tous.

« Oh, ce n'est qu'un petit accident, professeur, explique Harry avec un charmant sourire. C'est simplement Sirius qui m'a bousculé par mégarde, donc j'ai heurté Remus et celui-ci a atterrit sur la table. Ca a fait un effet de contre balance, donc la plante s'est… envolée… Et s'est heurtée à la baie vitrée. Mais… Laissez moi deux petites minutes pour réparer ça… »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers le trou, assez balèze, il fallait le dire, récupéra le pot miraculeusement encore entier avec la plante à peine écrasée grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction, et répara la fenêtre avec un _Reparo. _

« Voilà… Désolé… On a pas fait exprès, déclara-t-il au professeur de Botanique. Ou presque, ajouta-t-il plus bas, faisant ricaner l'espèce de dégénéré qu'était son meilleur-ami-presque-frère ».

Et bah ça… Il avait vraiment un don pour la comédie. A l'avenir, ils devraient faire attention à ce que Matthews leur dirait, parce que visiblement, il pouvait tromper tout le monde. Il avait réussi à convaincre Chourave, car celle-ci retourna à son cours sans retrait de points ni détentions.

« T'es bon acteur toi, dis moi ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et oui, j'ai déjà eu besoin de ce talent… Sorte de technique de survie développée dans des conditions qui la nécessitait… »

Hein ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? Visiblement, son meilleur ami se disait la même chose, tandis que Remus essayait de se calmer et Peter de l'éviter.

« Même corps d'enseignement ! »

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda James, n'ayant pas plus suivi que Sirius.

- Z'êtes vraiment lents, vous le savez ça ? fit mine de s'impatienter Harry.

- Nan, c'est toi qui sais pas te faire comprendre… pas pareil.

- Non, c'est vous qui êtes pas doués » Gentil Remus. « Ce qu'il essaye de dire, c'est qu'il avait des cours aussi, qu'il n'était pas particulièrement sage, et qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour éviter des punitions. Pourtant pas compliqué. »

Si !

« Si ça l'est ! »

Sirius savait décidemment bien illustrer ses pensées.

« Pour toi, peut être… »

Ah, Harry se moquait encore ouvertement de Sirius. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison…

« Qu'est ce que tu dis toi ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Sourd en plus ! T'en tiens une couche dis moi ! »

Il afficha une tête telle qu'ils se mirent tous à rire. Mais Black ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Matthews, t'es mort !

- J'attend de voir ça »

Ils se jaugèrent de loin.

« Remus, tu prend les paris ? »

Tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter.

« Tu rigoles ! On sait déjà tout les deux qui va gagner… Il va se faire écraser…

- Ouais. »

Heureusement pour Sirius, Harry ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait du souci à se faire.

Bien sur, en sortant du cours, ils étaient tous en train de rire, sauf Sirius, qui sortit vêtu d'une couleur différente de celle qu'il avait en entrant. Finalement, il avait eu raison : Sirius s'était rétamer. Remus lui fit une remarque tout à fait amicale qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement supposé menaçant qui ne fit que renforcer le rire du lycanthrope. Il voyait au moins un point positif à ce cours, hormis le fait que Sirius se soit fait battre par Harry : Remus avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Hé Harry ! »

L'interpellé se retourna.

« Oui ?

- Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent…

- T'es pas censé être son ami ? lui demanda-t-il en riant.

- Je le suis… Mais c'est trop marrant !

- Traître !

- Mais oui ! Je sais que tu m'adores ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« On a l'air si bête que ça ?

- Non… Enfin… Si ! »

Et prévoyant ce que Sirius allait faire, il se sauva en courant. Bien sur, Sirius ne tarda pas à le suivre. James se mit à sourire. Harry connaissait déjà trop bien les réactions de Sirius… Fallait dire aussi, il était si prévisible… Si son meilleur ami apprenait ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau… Enfin… C'était pas comme si il pouvait faire quoique ce soit contre lui…

« Je crois que le chien a enfin trouvé son maître, fit remarquer Remus. »

Lui et James éclatèrent de rire. C'était des propos pour le moins véridiques. Il fut certain qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand ils virent Harry revenir, Sirius bien derrière lui. Il était visiblement trop rapide pour le pauvre Black qui revint totalement essoufflé.

« Ben alors ? Je croyais que tu voulais me faire la peau ? le nargua Harry. »

S'ensuivit une sorte de querelles digne d'enfants de cinq ans. Quoiqu'il fût persuadé qu'au fond de lui, Sirius était encore un grand gamin. Quant à Harry, à ses yeux, il avait l'air heureux de pouvoir se comporter comme un gosse… Comme si ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Bien sur, le soir, à l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry avait épaté tout le monde. Fallait dire qu'avec son talent, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal. Parce que oui, le nouveau, Harry Matthews était très doué. Peut être même plus que lui. Mais dans un autre style. Enfin, en résumé, il était satisfait qu'il soit dans leur équipe. Là, c'était sur, la Coupe serait pour eux.

Il présenta au nouveau Gryffondor les autres membres de l'équipe : Francis Douglas, cinquième année en tant que Gardien, un bon élément, ne valant toutefois pas son prédécesseur Alexander Dubois, ses coéquipiers en tant que Poursuiveurs, Helene Fergetty et Jeremy Logens, tout deux en sixième année, avec qui il formait un bon trio, et enfin les deux batteurs, Alexis Hyorel et Tristan Combec, cinquième et sixième année. S'il entraînait bien son équipe, ils allaient gagner tous leur match, c'était sur.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Il attendait avec Sirius et Peter sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité que Mme Pomfresh revienne de la Cabane Hurlante, leur permettant ainsi de rejoindre leur camarade lycanthrope. Ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois ci, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'inventer une excuse à Harry : il était allé se coucher sitôt rentré dans leur dortoir, en leur disant qu'il était crevé. Mais la prochaine fois, ils n'auraient probablement pas autant de chance.

« Elle arrive !

- Sirius, la ferme… »

Ils attendirent un petit moment avant d'y aller, le temps que l'infirmière atteigne son bureau. Ils se rapprochèrent du Saule Cogneur.

« A toi de jouer Peter, murmura-t-il, rangeant soigneusement sa Cape. »

Un instant plus tard, à la place de Peter se tenait un rat… Car oui, les trois meilleurs amis de Remus, Maraudeurs de leur état, était devenu des Animagus pour aider le loup-garou durant ses transformations. Peter était, comme on venait de le voir, un rat, Sirius était un chien, et lui-même pouvait se transformer en cerf.

Le petit rongeur se faufila entre les branches de l'arbre pas franchement amical, et appuya sur un nœud de racines bien particulier, immobilisant ainsi les branches du végétal. Ainsi, James et Sirius purent entrer dans le passage secret qui était situé sous le Saule Cogneur, attrapant au passe leur ami.

Rapidement, ils rejoignirent Remus, qui ne s'était pas encore transformé.

« C'est parti… »

A ses mots, les deux humains restant prirent leur forme animale tandis que Remus commençait à se transformer, un rictus de douleur sur le visage.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Quand ils rentrèrent au dortoir très tard… ou très tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue, James, Sirius et Peter étaient complètement vannés. Il faut dire qu'ils allaient se coucher maintenant, mais qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à se lever pou aller en cours. Remus, lui, n'assistait pas au cours de la matinée, ce qui lui permettait de dormir. Le veinard…

Il se traîna rapidement vers son lit et s'affaissa dedans avec un soupir de bienheureux. Sans même s'être déshabillé, il s'endormit profondément, rapidement suivi des deux autres membres du dortoir encore réveillés.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

« Allez ! Levez vous ! »

A l'appel de Harry, il entrouvrit difficilement un œil. Il lui semblait qu'il venait tout juste de se coucher. Pourquoi venait-il le réveiller si tôt ?

« Si vous vous dépêcher pas un peu, non seulement on pourra pas aller manger, mais en plus on sera en retard ! On a Stevenson ce matin ! »

Réveil brutal… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Patmol et de Queudver… Ils ronflaient encore. Il se mit difficilement en position assise, grimaçant à cause des courbatures.

« 'lut, marmonna-t-il à l'encontre de Harry.

- Ah t'es debout toi au moins ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fichu cette nuit ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, qui de toute manière ne serait pas venue, il s'attela à la tâche ardue qu'était le réveil de Sirius et de Peter.

« Tiens, il est où Remus ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Hier, il s'est senti mal, il est à l'infirmerie. »

Harry se frappa le front.

« Je suis trop bête…

- Pourquoi ?

-J'ai oublié un truc… Bon, on les réveille comment ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et Harry abandonna temporairement le temps de faire comme lui, à savoir s'habiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la salle commune, on put entendre des cris indignés venir du dortoir des garçons de septième année.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le samedi suivant, c'était sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Arrivés là bas, le problème de savoir l'itinéraire se posa.

« Bon on va où ? demanda Sirius. »

Comme toujours, Sirius avait eu la même idée.

« On a qu'à aller chez Fleury et Bott… proposa Remus. »

Il s'arrêta, faussement horrifié, pour faire leur jeu habituel. Sirius avait eu le même réflexe, et Peter les regarda, perplexe. A chaque fois qu'on parlait de livres, le réflexe était de prendre l'air le plus horrifié et indigné possible. Ils faisaient ça depuis leur deuxième année.

« Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

- T'es tombé sur la tête Moony ?

- Ouais, t'es malade ?

- Je plaisantais, je plaisantais… Voyons ! »

Et là c'était le moment où ils se mettaient tous les trois à rire, Peter n'ayant toujours pas compris de quoi il en retournait. Des fois il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Matthews arborer un sourire étrange… A l'image de son propriétaire me direz vous.

« Bon, direction Zonko ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Ce fut vite suivi de l'approbation de Sirius, d'un roulement d'yeux pour Remus, d'un sourire bizarre pour Harry, et d'un regard perdu de Peter. Il était désespérant.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient enfin fini d'acheter leur matériel… Dire qu'ils avaient dévalisé le magasin serait plus juste… Fallait voir la tête que Harry avait… Il devait se dire qu'il ne pensait pas possible que si peu de monde puisse acheter autant de truc en si peu de temps… Lui aussi croyait ça impossible… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sirius. Il avait ensuite réussit à les traîner au magasin de Quidditch pour le plus grand bonheur du nouveau.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis avec ces deux magasins là, l'heure du déjeuner était bien avancé comme Sirius ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

« J'ai faim…

- T'as tout le temps faim, répliquèrent James et Remus en même temps.

- Moquez vous de moi, je dirais rien….

- C'est vrai ? »

La seule réponse qui vint fut un grognement qui ne fut pas sans rappeler Patmol… C'est qu'il serait près à mordre le petit….

Après avoir cédé à Sirius, parce que l'entendre se plaindre est tout de même assez agaçant passé les cinq premières minutes, ils allèrent manger, ce qui prit un temps assez considérable, Black mangeant autant que Remus, James et Harry réunis. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner ce dernier, qui ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'estomac de Mr Black.

« Et tu grossis pas à force de t'empiffrer comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne m'empiffre pas ! Non mais oh ! Et non, je grossis pas….

- T'as de la chance. Je connais des filles qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour pourvoir manger autant sans prendre un gramme.

- Tu me compares à des filles ? Dis tout de suite que je suis comme elles !

- Oh… Mais je l'ai déjà fait. »

Ce gars était trop fort. Il avait réussit à clouer le bec à Sirius en même pas cinq minutes. Il n'était même pas sur de réussir à faire ça. Peut être parce que depuis le temps, Sirius ne faisait plus attention aux piques de ce genre qu'il lui lançait. Pas drôle. Il se mit à rire, vite suivi de Remus face à la mâchoire de Sirius qui était sur le point de tomber sur ses pieds.

Une guerre des jeux de mots et des piques gentilles fit son nid entre les deux protagonistes. Il va sans dire que ce pauvre Patmol ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à Matthews. Il était peut être très doué avec les conversations portées sur des sujets stupides et dénuées d'intérêt, mais dès qu'il y avait une quelconque forme d'intelligence dans ce qu'il se disait, bien que Sirius Black soit loin d'être bête, c'était Harry Matthews qui menait la danse. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation, que Remus avait rejoint, et qui pour une fois voulait dire quelque chose – quand Sirius y participait, c'était tout de même assez rare… Il aimait bien se faire passer pour plus stupide qu'il n'est… Ca déstabilise les ennemis – par les trois filles qu'il espérait ardemment ne pas voir : Lily Evans, Selene Smith et Errina Staphenberg. Des fois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas maudit. Les trois filles se joignirent à leur groupe, chose tout à fait exceptionnelle et encore jamais réalisé… Tout ça, c'était la faute à Harry… Il s'entendait avec trop de monde. Il l'avait même déjà vu parler avec Rogue de façon _civilisée_… Ce type était vraiment trop étrange.

Par réflexe de survie et pour de bonnes raison qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il s'éloigna sensiblement de Evans, qui fit de même pour se placer à l'exact opposé, à son plus grand soulagement : il en avait marre de ses sarcasmes et ne tenait pas à se prendre une gifle. Car autant lui était arrogant et immature, selon elle, autant Evans était impulsive et emmerdeuse. Pour ça qu'elle lui avait toujours plut.

Il se secoua mentalement pour avoir pensé ça. C'est pas comme si cette fille avait une _quelconque_ importance pour lui. Il vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête de résignation ? Il se demandait bien pourquoi… Peut être que Sirius venait encore de lâcher une connerie.

Il se mit à parler avec Staphenberg. Cette fille était intelligente et sympathique, pas comme Evans. Ca changeait, tout de même. Il nota vaguement qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre pour se retrouver près d'un coin peu fréquenté du village, mais il était trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Staphenberg à propos des dragons qu'il n'y prêta pas grande importance. Grossière erreur.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà… Cette bande de crétins de Gryffondor… »

La voilà l'erreur… Rogue, Wilkes, Lestrange, Bellatrix, Regulus, Dolohov, Rosier, Zabini, Avery, Anastacie Jordan, Hunt, Dimitrov… Ah bah oui… Infériorité numérique, bien sur, sinon, c'est pas drôle… Il avait toujours admiré le courage légendaire dont faisait preuve cette bande de Mangemorts en formation. Du coin de l'œil, il vit avec étonnement Harry lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, ils étaient dans les ennuis là, non ?

« Regardez qui parle, rétorqua Sirius, tout de suite assombri face à sa charmante cousine et son frère adoré.

- Toi, ferme-la chien galeux ! l'apostropha Regulus. Tu sais que je me demande toujours pourquoi mère ne t'a pas noyé à la naissance ? C'est ce qu'on fait quand les chiens ont des tares…

- Faut croire que c'est de famille, répondit-il froidement, conservant néanmoins son sang froid. Heureusement, parce qu'il avait déjà cassé la mâchoire à son frère… Non pas que ça le dérange, mais ça pourrait rapporter des ennuis à son meilleur ami.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide pour vous promener dans des coins comme ça

- Sur que c'est stupide, la preuve, vous y êtes, siffla Lily.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'énerva Bellatrix. »

Alors, forcément, tout le monde du côté des Gryffondor avait l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus : Smith avait l'air de vouloir la bouffer toute crue, Staphenberg de lui crever un œil, Remus de la démembrer, Sirius de la faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Il ne préférait pas songer aux détails, il tenait pas à être malade… Evans, elle, avait l'air de vouloir lui jeter un sort irréversible pas vraiment gentil… Harry, lui, ne semblait rien vouloir faire, mais semblait seulement : le regard tueur qu'il avait ne trompait personne. Et lui ? Bah lui, il avait envie d'écraser la tête de cette… de lui exploser la tête contre le rocher derrière eux. Comme quoi, il suffisait de se retrouver à proximité de Serpentard pour avoir de soudaines pulsions meurtrières et sadiques. Mais où était Peter ?

« De quel droit tu l'appelles comme ça ? interrogea James, visiblement en colère… Mais dans le genre colère froide et dangereuse.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est… intervint Lestrange, s'approchant de sa petite amie. Ils étaient… bien assortis : à vomir.

- C'est tout de même mieux d'avoir un sang impur, comme vous le dites si bien, que d'avoir un cerveau aux abonnés absents, déclara calmement Selene. »

Les Apprentis Mangemorts s'indignèrent, et sortirent tous leur baguette. Enfin, presque tous : Jordan et Rogue étaient resté impassible face au différent, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre. De même pour Harry. Il fronça les sourcils : il ne les aiderait pas ? Ils semblaient tous trois exaspérés par le comportement dont faisait preuve leurs camarades. Remus aussi s'interrogeait visiblement sur le bien fondé de leur action à venir. Jusqu'à ce que…

« _Expelliarmus _! »

Zabini, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié que Smith leur ait laissé entendre que les Serpentard n'avaient rien dans le crâne, lui avait jeté le premier sort. Comme le Vert et Argent lui avait envoyé par surprise, James pensait qu'il la toucherait, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'elle l'évita d'un saut. La Gryffondor riposta avec un sort très basique que le Serpentard visiblement plus crétin qu'il n'y paraissait, ne put éviter : le _Pétrificus Totallus. _Oui, c'étaitun sort extrêmement difficile, vraiment très dur à contrer… Un première année y arriverait peut être… Enfin…

Quand il commença à se battre contre Lestrange, qui heureusement pour lui, savait mieux se battre que Zabini, il vit que Harry ne prenait définitivement pas part à la bataille…Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il crut voir pendant un instant son regard briller d'une lassitude, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était spectateur de ce genre de querelle. Mais bon, ce n'était peut être qu'une illusion, car pour l'heure, il affichait plutôt un visage impassible et un regard aussi froid qu'une banquise. Il est possible que ce soit parce que Servilus regardait Matthews avec un regard un peu insistant… En même temps, il ne s'avançait pas…

« _Expulsio_ »

Ah… Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ce crétin qu'était Lestrange… Il était peut être fort, mais James l'était plus que lui. Il fit vite fait un repérage de la situation (N/A : comme dans les commando suicide, il vérifie si y'en a pas un qu'a explosé… Oui oui, je me tais, pas besoin de taper)… Il vit Evans au prise avec Dimitrov… Bon, comme c'était un sixième année, elle n'avait pas trop de mal… Remus, lui, s'occupait de Avery, qui se débrouillait assez bien, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre… il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, et le vit se faire envoyer dans les airs… Aïe, l'atterrissage allait être sans aucuns doutes possibles rude…

Au moment où il faisait une prière silencieuse pour la survie de son ami, il vit Harry, aussi rapide que… enfin, très rapide quoi, aller sauver son meilleur ami habilement grâce à un sort qu'il fut incapable d'identifier. Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'il ne retrouverait pas Sirius à l'infirmerie, ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi. Pile au moment où il se disait que la situation n'était pas catastrophique, le hurlement d'Evans lui parvint aux oreilles, alors que cette dernière allait faire une rencontre bien sentie et clairement douloureuse sur un arbre. Elle s'effondra et ne se redressa pas. Il allait la rejoindre lorsqu'il vit que Matthews et Smith (N/A : petite info, Selene n'a absolument rien à voir avec Zacharias Smith, en effet, quand j'ai inventé le perso, je l'avais carrément oublié, lui…) était déjà près d'elle. Visiblement pas contents du tout, si l'on se référait au rictus qui était apparu sur leur visage. Là, James se dit qu'il était heureux de ne pas les avoir pour ennemis…

Et deux minutes plus tard, Dolohov, car oui, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de Lily, Dimitrov étant à terre, avec quelque chose de bizarre sur le visage. Il fallait bien admettre qu'Evans avait de l'imagination… Donc, deux minutes plus tard, Dolohov rejoignit vite fait Zabini, qui se trouvait à vingt bon mètres de là, après d'être reçu simultanément les pieds de Smith et Matthews dans le ventre… Ca devait pas faire du bien… Il se sentit brusquement décoller, et déduit qu'un Serpentard l'avait attaqué dans son dos… Quand il parlait de courage légendaire… Par déduction, il devina que ledit très brave Serpentard était Rosier. Celui-ci avait du soucis à se faire, car James Potter, fils de deux très célèbres Aurors, avait très envie de lui faire bouffer sa baguette avec la très forte espérance qu'il s'étouffe… Mais bon, pour le moment, ce qui retenait son attention état surtout la façon dont il allait pouvoir remettre les pieds sur terre.

Il eut de la chance, Harry avait fini de s'occuper Wilkes qui avait semblé vouloir lui lancer un sort, avant de se retrouver pendu à un arbre d'une manière qu'il ne découvrirait sans aucuns doutes jamais… S'il avait eu les cheveux noirs, une grande cape et s'il s'était appelé Severus Rogue, on aurait pu le prendre pour une chauve souris. Donc, Harry réussit à le ramener à terre en douceur, probablement de la même manière que pour Sirius. Au moment où il allait remercier le nouveau, il vit se dernier se décaler brusquement vers la gauche, et un sort passer pile poil à l'endroit où sa tête se trouvait une demie seconde auparavant. Il vit derrière Harry, Bellatrix, sa baguette tendue vers eux à la main. Ne fut aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle cherchait à tester le nouveau Gryffondor, ses compatriotes étant clairement non disponibles ou carrément pas intéressés.

Il vit Harry se retourner, et perçut plus qu'il n'entendit ce dernier marmonner quelque chose dont la signification lui échappait totalement. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'admirer l'aisance avec laquelle les deux adversaires se déplaçaient, n'ayant rien pour le distraire, tous hors service ou occupé ailleurs, ce qui était le cas de Hunt qui se battait à mains nues avec Smith… Le comble quand on se dit que ces apprentis Mangemorts exècrent au plus haut point tout ce qui a trait aux moldus… Et voilà qu'ils en arrivaient à se battre comme eux… D'un cynisme… Autant dire que le Serpentard n'avait aucune chance, même pas infime. Il reporta son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il vit la cousine de Sirius lancer un sort d'origine inconnu et d'une étrange couleur orangée sur son camarade, et celui-ci leva la main au moment où le sortilège allait le toucher, et le faisceau orange fut littéralement absorbé, par ce qui n'était sans doute possible un bouclier. Il était abasourdi : un sortilège du Bouclier n'était pas spécialement dur à réaliser, mais il l'était en général avec une baguette, alors que là, y'en avait pas, et sur tout le devant du jeteur, et non pas dans des zones spécifiées. L'un comme l'autre était assez dur à réaliser, mais les deux en même temps requerrait une grande maîtrise magique et un entraînement conséquent. Il vit Bellatrix afficher un rictus méprisant, mais qui cachait relativement mal son étonnement.

« On se croit plus fort et plus malin que tout le monde ?

- L'être plus que toi et tes lèches bottes attitrés n'est pas spectaculairement dur, vois tu… Quoiqu'il semblerait que tous les serpents ne soient pas dénués de cervelles… ajouta-t-il en fixant Rogue et Jordan. »

Il avait à présent un visage impassible, et le regard impénétrable et vraiment glacé… A ces souvenirs, même Malfoy ne parvenait pas à ce résultat. Bellatrix essaya de nouveau de lui jeter un sort, mais cette fois ci, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de mettre son bouclier, il décala juste la tête de quelque centimètres, et le sort se perdit quelque part que un arbre, qui en ressortit non pas indemne mais pourvu d'une belle estafilade de deux bons pouces de large. D'ailleurs, James l'entendit grincer son mécontentement… Il secoua la tête… Un peu plus et il se serait dit que les arbres étaient dotés de conscience… Ce qu'il fallait pas inventer. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les deux combattants avaient légèrement bougés durant leur duel qui se poursuivait, de telle manière à ce que James soit en ligne directe derrière Harry, pile en face de Bellatrix. Jusqu'à ce que Harry se décale un peu et qu'un sort nuancé bleuté ne passe à côté de lui et ne poursuive sa course juste sur lui. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de bouger, et un _très_ mauvais sentiment lui pris la gorge. Sur ce coup là, il le sentait mal, très mal…

Il avait bien raison pour son pressentiment, car dès quand le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet, une douleur sourde lui monta des entrailles. Une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue… Il eut l'impression qu'un fer blanc lui transperçait le corps de part en part, une angoisse qui ne faisait que décupler la douleur le prit aux tripes, tripes qu'il avait l'impression de sentir se nouer pour ensuite se liquéfier… Une vague de souffrance le prit à la gorge… Il n'arrivait plus à respire… Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait tout le corps et qu'on faisait subir à son âme tous les tourments de la terre… Il ne prit même pas qu'il s'était écroulé et qu'il s'était mis à hurler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, et comme jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un le faire… C'était _si _douloureux… Présentement, il se prit à se demander si la Mort ne paraissait pas douce à côté… Il sentait que la souffrance exercé de part et d'autre de son esprit commençait à le faire délirer… A lui faire perdre sa conscience… Et la problème était qu'il ne pouvait qu'être un spectateur extérieur de sa lente agonie…

Mais à ce moment, la douleur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, le laissant courbatu, essoufflé et douloureux à terre, encore pris de spasmes. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit Harry envoyer un sort à Bellatrix, la cause de tout ça, à terre grâce à un sort. Rapidement, Harry et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui, qui était encore très faible et ne se sentait pas ni la volonté, ni le courage ni même la force de se lever. Il entendit vaguement Harry pousser un juron sonore. Il savait très bien, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il le côtoyait, qu'il pouvait parfaitement garder un visage impassible et qu'il possédait un sang froid à toute épreuve. Or là, il semblait clairement écumer de rage… Et, un instant plus tard, une décharge d'énergie s'échappa de lui, envoyant tout le monde à terre, y compris ses amis. Il l'entendit pester quelque chose comme « perte de contrôle » … Mais à ce moment, il se redressa vivement, et se retourna, baguette en main, vers Bellatrix, Regulus et Rosier qui se trouvait derrière lui, baguettes tendues. Visiblement, ils avaient assez peu aimé l'effet « balayage » d'il y avait deux minutes.

Ayant retrouvé le contrôle de lui, Harry reprit un visage impassible, se relevant très calmement, faisant face aux trois Serpentard. Regulus et Rosier attaquèrent simultanément, si bien que Harry put contrer le sortilège de Stupéfixion, mais pas celui de Désarmement. Mais il ne se laissa pas soulever dans les airs, uniquement sa baguette se délogea de sa main, pour atterrir dans celle de Regulus. Il grimaça. Quel mérite : désarmer un Gryffondor seul contre trois Serpentard. Il vit Matthews agiter légèrement la main et les deux attaquants se retrouvèrent à terre, quinze bons mètres derrière. Harry ne vit donc pas Bellatrix lever sa baguette, mais le hurlement que Evans poussa l'avertit plus que de mesure. Il se tint face à la Serpentard, mais n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer un Bouclier que déjà un sort bleuté était sur lui. Un sort que James ne reconnut que trop bien : le Doloris. Il le reçut en pleine poitrine. James serra les mâchoires, en prévision des hurlements que Matthews ne manquerait pas de pousser. Mais rien ne vint. Il reporta toute son attention sur Harry, et vit qu'en effet il avait posé un genou à terre, mais qu'il ne hurlait pas. En fait, il arborait toujours son visage impassible, ne laissant transparaître aucune de ses émotions. Personne n'eut l'idée de bouger pour lui venir en aide.

Bellatrix ne tint néanmoins pas le sort bien longtemps. Peut être qu'un de ses… camarades l'avait prévenu ou lui avait fait signe que des profs pouvaient rappliquer… Après tout, peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi crétins qu'ils n'y paraissaient… Il se découvrit de nouveaux talents en Divination, car presque immédiatement, Astrawälher et McGonagall firent leur apparition. Mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui fit remarquer que c'était peut être simplement son esprit de déduction qui avait pour une fois décidé de se mettre en marche. Merlin qu'il détestait cette petite voix… Celle de la raison disait on… Connerie oui ! Enfin, bref… Après avoir courtoisement envoyé la petite voix se faire voir, un gémissement de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles… Ce n'était probablement pas le premier, mais occupé comme il l'était, il avait pas entendu. Quoiqu'il en soi, il rouvrit les yeux, envoyant son petit accrochage mental aux oubliettes… Et bien sur, le mal de crâne en profita pour rappliquer au galop, au grand damne de son petit cerveau qui n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'on lui tape dessus avec une massue… Il retint de justesse un grognement… Manquerait plus qu'il passe pour une chochotte (N/A : Sont vraiment crétins les mecs, avec leur machisme à deux balles…)

Mais ce qu'il vit alors le fit devenir blême, à l'image des autres Gryffondor encore conscient. A l'endroit où Bellatrix l'avait laissé, Harry était à genoux, les mains crispées sur son front… Front où il savait que se trouvait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair de provenance inconnue… James n'avait pas pensé à lui demander. Autour de lui s'était étendue une sorte d'aura noire et or… Et voilà un autre problème : une personne capable de faire apparaître son aura aux yeux de tous possédait une très grande puissance magique et un grand pouvoir, mais pas seulement… Il fallait aussi que la personne ait presque le contrôle total de sa magie… Or, un élève de dix sept ans n'est pas censé savoir faire _ça_… En fait, rares étaient les personnes qui savaient le faire… Ses parents arrivaient à faire apparaître une aura, mais ses parents étaient des Aurors avec une grande expérience derrière eux, et encore, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent pour le faire, alors que pour Harry… Ben Harry semblait visiblement incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes… C'était donc un réflexe… Ou un truc dans ce genre là…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry semblait avoir la tête en feu… Si bien qu'en comparaison, sa migraine à lui paraissait gentille… Et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant lui avait marché dessus. Ce que le Gryffondor subissait semblait bien pire que n'importe quel _Doloris_… Pour preuve, quand il se l'était reçu, il n'avait pas réagi… enfin disons plutôt qu'il s'était très bien contrôlé… Mais _là_, il était agenouillé, se retenant à grande peine de hurler à s'arracher les cordes vocales. Il se rappela brusquement la présence des professeurs quand celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal rentra dans son champ de vision, s'approchant prudemment de Harry… Bah oui, il fallait pas qu'il risque de se prendre une décharge d'énergie, ça fait pas du bien, et selon la puissance de l'origine, ça peut avoir des séquelles. Son professeur de Métamorphose était présentement en train de réanimer Staphenberg et Zabini, qui avait décidemment une garde exécrable – faisait quand même trois fois qu'il se faisait stupéfixer –.

Ah, visiblement, Astrawälher avait réussi à s'approcher de Harry… Plutôt impressionnant, quand on sait que dans certain cas, le halo d'une aura peut être encore plus dur à passer qu'un Bouclier. Donc Astrawälher était balèze aussi… remarque, si il avait été engagé par Dumbledore, soit il était timbré, soit il était balèze… Oui, Dumbledore avait d'étranges critères de sélections… Enfin… Harry avait arrêté de trembler, et semblait peu à peu se remettre, bien que son aura n'ait toujours pas disparue. Il dit quelque chose au professeur. Lui se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait toujours son mal de crâne… Il sentait plus ses bras ni ses jambes… Pourquoi est ce que ça tournait ? Astrawälher affichait un air dubitatif, soupçonneux voir même un peu… paniqué ? Mais qu'est ce que Harry avait bien pu lui dire ?

« Quoi ? »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

**Note d'auteur : Et Shbam ! Il est tombé dans les pommes… Et bah nan, vous saurez pas la suite ! enfin, si mais pas tout de suite… Oui, je sais, c'est un peu sadique, mais vu qu'on me dit que je le suis moi-même, je fais qu'adapter leur point de vue (les visés se reconnaîtront)**

**Alors, pour la suite, ben je ferai ce que je peux le plus rapidement possible, et ça devrait en effet être plus rapide pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais essayer de faire le bon point de vue dès le début… Essayer… **

**Bon, vous voulez me faire plaisir ? (qui a dit nan ?) Et bah c'est très simple ! Y'a le petit bidule rectangulaire en bas à gauche, suffit d'appuyer sur « go » et de mettre ce qu'on pense ! C'est simple, rapide, alors sivouplééééééééé allez y ! **

**Mars, reste là ou t'es… Nan, baisse ce truc… oui oui, la tronçonneuse… Bon, je crois que je vais y aller moua…** #**par se terrer dans son coin pour éviter la folle psychopathe qu'est Farine Biot#**

**A l'aide… **


	8. Chapter 7

**Le Destin n'est pas Inébranlable, juste Impénétrable**

**Disclaimer :** J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser ?

**Note d'auteur :** Hum… Désolée ? Enfin, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais, c'est loooooong à venir, mais c'est long à écrire aussi ! Encore, remerciez les cours de français, ça me permet de bien avancer ! Aussi qu'on me menace tous les jours au bahut, mais bon… On va laisser ça de côté hein ? Mais bon, c'est aussi très long parce que justement, il n'y a _plus_ de cours de français… mais je ne me plains pas. Vous, si.

Aussi, merci beaucoup à Elie, à Amiele, à Gigi (je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'enregistres pas…), à TiOubO, à Kei.Hotaru (fin sadique ? Meuh nan, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher), à Mely-Chan86 (je suis toute zémue !), à Mars (même si c'était une menace. Au fait, si tu crois que tu me fais peur… Comme le disait Brume, avec tes 30 centimètres les bras levés debout sur une chaise, ça fait pas trop d'effet), à HeroesVoldemort (sympa le nom) et à Marlou (même si elle aussi elle m'a menacé, mais ça autant d'effet que pour Farine/Mars), et à Naku666 (Nooooooon, je n'abandonne pas ! Je n'abandonne jamais ! A part en allemand...)

**Chapitre 7 : Découvertes… surprenantes**

Sirius soupira. Mme Pomfresh venait de le virer de l'infirmerie, sous prétexte que les blessés avaient besoin de repos. La bonne blague… Soit ils étaient dans les vapes après s'être fait assommer, soit ils avaient bu une Potion de Sommeil. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, un tremblement de terre les aurait pas réveillés. C'était malin, le lendemain, il y avait cours, et aucun de ses camarades ou presque n'était en mesure de s'y rendre : James avait reçu le _Doloris_, donc il avait besoin de repos, Remus s'était quant à lui mangé un arbre. Evans avait eu le même traitement que Remus, et Staphenberg avait reçu cinq _Stupefix _en même temps, elle avait donc des crampes telles qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher. Et Peter… Peter s'était planqué. Où était donc le courage légendaire des Gryffondor ? Enfin… Il n'avait donc pas été admis à l'infirmerie…

En effet, dans cette énumération, il manquait deux personnes : Selene Smith et Harry Matthews. Smith, pour une quelconque raison qui lui était inconnue, n'avait eu besoin d'aucun soin. Visiblement, rien ne l'avait atteint pendant le combat… Pourtant, elle était pas en retraite. Mais pour Harry, il s'inquiétait. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce petit « incident »… Qui s'était déroulé plusieurs heures plus tôt. Depuis… il s'était volatilisé… Bon, peut être pas volatilisé, mais bon. Il n'avait pas revu ne serait-ce que son ombre depuis. En fait, après sa crise – car Sirius était persuadé que c'était pas à cause du _Doloris_ – Astrawälher l'avait emmené en transplanant Merlin seul savait où. Et encore, c'était même pas sûr… Mais il était même pas sûr que Harry n'avait pas transplané seul… Après tout, venant de Harry Matthews, rien ne semblait impossible… N'est ce pas ? N'était-il pas censé ne pas exister ?

Car oui, lui, Sirius Black, n'était pas aussi niais et confiant qu'il y paraissait. Il avait fait des recherches sur le nouvel arrivant qui débarquait en pleine année sans raison apparente et sans passé connu… Bien sûr, il y avait l'histoire qu'il leur avait racontée, mais… il manquait trop de détails. Il y avait forcément des petites histoires ou autres conneries dans le genre à raconter de son enfance, mais là, rien. Il y avait trois solutions : soit il ne voulait pas en parler, soit il ne pouvait pas en parler, soit il n'y avait rien à raconter. Les deux premières solutions sous entendaient qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Et franchement, aucune de ces trois perspectives ne l'enchantaient des masses.

Il avait donc demandé des informations à son oncle. Il l'adorait, son oncle… Peut être parce que c'était le seul membre de la famille qui lui parlait encore de manière civilisée après sa fugue d'il y avait deux ans, avec Andromeda. Enfin… civilisée, c'était vite dit : son oncle était un peu cinglé, il fallait bien l'avouer. Celui-ci travaillant dans le Département des Renseignements Magiques, il lui avait été d'une grande aide, grâce à ses informations. Ou plutôt son manque d'informations. Il lui avait demandé de lui dire tout ce qu'il pouvait sur un Harry Matthews qui serait né en Angleterre et qui aurait vécu au Canada.

Jusque là, rien de bien étonnant. Mais le fait qu'il n'existait aucun Matthews faisait se lever les soupçons. Enfin, si, il y avait bien eu un couple Matthews près du Canada, mais ils étaient morts d'une attaque de Voldemort trois ans auparavant, ce qui ne coïncidait pas avec l'histoire de Harry. En résumé, d'après son oncle, Harry Matthews n'existait pas… Il était sorti de nulle part le jour de son apparition. Personne ne savait qui il était, personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Peut être qu'il était un Né-Moldu, mais franchement, il en doutait. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents étaient morts, mais ça l'étonnerait beaucoup que ça aient été des moldus. Bref tout ceci était troublant… Il y avait forcément quelque chose caché là-dessous, et il était bien décidé à découvrir quoi. Et quand Sirius Black faisait une promesse, il la tenait toujours… En général, ça lui rapportait beaucoup d'emmerdes…

Habituellement, il aimait bien en savoir un minimum sur les personnes avec qui il avait affaire. Mais là, le vide intersidéral… Rien, niet, nada… Mais bon, comme il avait été sympa et n'avait pas montré aucune mauvaise attention, il avait décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Même s'il faisait face à quelqu'un qui, techniquement parlant, n'existait que depuis un mois environ. Mais il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Après tout, il avait bien appris que les apparences étaient beaucoup trop trompeuses pour être prises à la légère. Sirius en était la preuve lui-même. De même que pour Remus et James… Qui pourrait croire que derrière l'image de gentil étudiant à l'écoute de tout le monde et très calme se cachait une bête sanguinaire qui refaisait surface tous les mois ? Et que derrière le Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine de Quidditch, idole de l'école un peu gaffeur qu'était James, on pouvait trouver un véritable guerrier près au combat, entraîné depuis son plus jeune âge par des parents plus puissants que toute la population de l'Angleterre, Dumbledore mis à part ? Ou que lui avait suivi un entraînement intensif, d'abord dans sa famille, soit de la magie noire – c'était utile, car il faut connaître son ennemi et ses armes – puis par la suite par les Potter ? Personne. Ne jamais se fier à ce que ses yeux nous montraient… Et pour le cas de Harry, il était sur que si on grattait un peu sur l'adolescent doué en cours, attentif et très malin, on trouverait plus que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre au départ. Ca promettait d'être gros… Très gros.

Sirius reprit ses esprits une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il fit demi tour en direction des entrailles du château pour deux raisons : la première était que la Grosse Dame ne se trouvait pas dans son tableau – sûrement partie parler des derniers potins du collège avec Violette – et qu'il avait la flemme d'attendre qu'elle daigne revenir, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucune envie d'y entrer. Sans James, la salle commune paraissait vide et sans intérêt aucun. Il laissa donc ses pieds le porter à travers le château, et il leur faisait confiance quant au fait qu'il ne se perdrait pas : ils avaient de longues heures d'expériences derrière eux. James disait souvent pour déconner que ses pieds étaient plus intelligents que lui. Ce à quoi Sirius répondait par une baffe sur la tête de l'échevelé de service. A se demander s'il connaissait seulement ce qu'était une brosse.

Sirius reprit ses esprits à proximité du bureau du directeur. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'y était pas tant allé que ça… Mais en tout cas, cela valait le coup d'y aller. C'était très intéressant, toutes les breloques, avec une fonction qui échappait totalement à Sirius, qu'on pouvait y trouver. Puis il y avait aussi le Phoenix... Il adorait les Phoenix, ils étaient passionnants… A ce moment là, il entendit des éclats de voix.

« …pouviez pas m'emmener là avant !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez assommé ? J'ai vachement mal à la tête maintenant…

-Je devais vérifier vos dires. Ensuite, je vous ai assommé parce qu'il nous fallait déterminer votre implication dans tout ça. Le fait que vous sachiez où ils allaient en même temps qu'eux prête à confusion, avouez le.

-… Vous pensez que je suis un apprenti Mangemort ? Oh, Merlin… Je crois que j'aurais tout entendu…

-Pour que vous sachiez ceci, il n'y a pas trente six mille solutions. Que vous soyez un Mangemort était l'idée prédominante, et elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs…

-La bonne blague. Déjà, le jour où je me prosternerais devant quelqu'un est pas arrivé, alors le jour où je le ferais devant cet abruti dégénéré frustré par la vie à tendances nombriliste et destructrice, nos voisins seront verts et mesurerons trente cinq centimètres les bras levés.

-Mais, pour que vous soyez au courant, soit vous êtes un Mangemort, soit un de vos parents l'est…

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour la très bonne raison que je n'ai plus de parents. Et être Mangemort, laissez moi rire. Je peux juste… »

A ce moment, la gargouille devant le bureau du directeur bougea, manquant de peu d'écraser Sirius, laissant place à Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes là. Tant mieux, nous avons à parler » Il s'adressait à Matthews et Astrawälher « Mr. Black, que faites vous ici ? Un bonbon au citron ?

-La Grosse Dame n'était pas dans son tableau, je me baladais. Non, merci, j'aime pas les trucs qui collent aux dents.

-Mes bonbons ne collent pas aux dents voyons… Enfin…Vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune, le couvre feu n'est pas dans longtemps. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il serait avisé de le respecter, pour une fois. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice. Sirius s'éloigna donc du groupe, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Harry, qui le regarda, impassible, avant de retourner fusiller du regard Astrawälher. Celui-ci restait de marbre face à la menace silencieuse de son élève. Une fois dans un couloir adjacent, il entendit Dumbledore dire aux jeunes hommes :

« Faites attention aux endroits dans lesquels vous parlez. Comme le disent les moldus, les murs ont des oreilles. Et ici, ce n'est pas qu'une expression. Vous pouvez également être sur que Mr. Black a entendu une partie de la conversation » Sirius put deviner la grimace de Harry. Et ouais, coco, les explications allaient bientôt devoir venir « Ce qui aura attisé sa curiosité. Et Merlin sait que presque rien n'est pire qu'un Black curieux. »

Sirius sourit. Il était quasiment sur que ce commentaire avait été annoncé pour qu'il l'entende. Il le prit un peu comme un feu vert. Il se demandait néanmoins comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir qu'il l'entendrait. Mais en même temps, le directeur sait _tout_ ce qui se passait sans ce château. D'où les commentaires sur le couvre feu.

Faisant fi des directives du vieil homme, il ne se dirigea pas vers son dortoir, mais vers le parc. Ca aussi, il devait le savoir, d'ailleurs. Sur la surface du lac se reflétait la lune. Elle n'en était qu'à son premier quartier, il avait donc encore un bout de temps à attendre avant leur prochaine escapade.

Il crut apercevoir un mouvement sur sa gauche, du coté de la forêt interdite. Mais quand il regarda de plus près, plus rien. Il rigola. Après tout, qui, à part les Maraudeurs, était assez cinglé pour aller se balader dans une forêt remplie de bestioles rêvant de faire de tout intrus son prochain repas ? Pas beaucoup de monde, à vrai dire. Bien qu'il soit sûr que Harry irait là dedans sans problèmes… Plutôt dans le genre tête brûlée, lui.

Comme il commençait sérieusement à se faire tard, et qu'il commençait légèrement à s'ennuyer à force de regarder les vaguelettes se balader gaiement sur le lac suivant le mouvement d'un courant inexistant, il décida de rentrer. Il prit tout de même le soin d'utiliser la Carte pour éviter de faire des rencontres inopportunes, car le couvre feu était bel et bien passé, et que les professeurs avaient arrêté il y avait belle lurette de faire preuve de magnanimité envers lui – depuis le deuxième mois de sa première année, à vrai dire. Il prit donc le chemin pour se rendre à leur QG. Il avait toujours pas envie de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Trop vide. Peter n'était pas un modèle de distraction, en plus.

Il s'enfonça donc dans les entrailles du château. Enfin, entrailles, c'était vite dit, parce que c'était tout de même assez proche des présences d'humanité de la bâtisse. Quelques dizaines de couloirs, cinq escaliers et une vingtaine de corridors plus tard, il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un groupe de six hommes pas très frais, comme le prouvait la dizaine de bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu. Avec les autres, ils avaient découverts le mot de passe totalement par hasard. En effet, un jour où les quatre comparses s'étaient baladés dans les couloirs, malencontreusement une fois le couvre feu passé, et encore plus malencontreusement du côté de la salle commune des Serpentard, ils s'étaient fait courser par le concierge et par Stevenson, et Sirius les avait mené à l'aveuglette à travers de trop nombreux dédales de couloirs. Point positif, ils avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants, point négatif, ils étaient complètement perdus – ils ne connaissaient pas encore bien le château, après tout, on était que le premier mois après leur rentrée en première année et déjà pas mal d'escapades nocturnes.

Donc, ils s'étaient tous arrêtés face à se tableau représentant un groupe de dépravés totals, et James avait commencé à se prendre le choux avec Sirius, parce qu'il savait plus vraiment – pour ne pas dire pas du tout – par quel côté il fallait repartir. Pendant l'accrochage, James l'avait gracieusement appelé « abruti déreunolés » - Sirius n'avait jamais su où son meilleur ami était allé chercher cette insulte inconnue de tous, James lui-même non plus d'ailleurs, et personne, l'envoyeur y compris, ne savait ce que cela pouvait bien dire – et Sirius en retour, l'avait amicalement appelé « tête de pioche ». Ce à quoi un des ivrognes du tableau, celui qui semblait le plus atteint en fait, avait répondu « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tête de pioche, espèc... ». Il n'avait jamais pu finir sa phrase, un de ses camarades l'assommant à l'aide d'une des bouteilles – pas de bol pour celui qui se faisait frapper – encore pleine, ce qui fit que non seulement il tomba dans les pommes, mais en plus, il était trempé et semblait empesté, si l'on en croyait les grimaces de ses collègue de bourrage de gueule. Celui qui avait tapé, celui qui semblait le plus sobre de tous – si l'on considérait quelqu'un qui était obligé de ramper comme quelqu'un de sobre – leur dit, très poliment « Faites pas gaffes, gamins, il est comme ça tout le temps. 'llez y, vous pouvez rentrer avant que l'autre crétin se réveille ». Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient réussi à déchiffrer, parce qu'il arrêtait pas d'avoir des coupures dans sa phrase – un des effets néfastes de l'alcool, il semblerait. Ce jour là, ils avaient découvert derrière ce tableau une salle spacieuse pouvant servir pour de nombreux usages. Ils avaient retiré l'épaisse couche de poussière, et en avaient fait leur salle de manigance en mauvais coups.

Sirius reprit ses esprits une fois dans leur antre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. C'était le foutoir complet. Il y en avait partout : des chaudrons un peu partout et renversés, certains encore pleins, ou à moitié, des fringues aussi, tout un tas de matériel pour leurs farces – pétards mouillés, Bombabouses (d'ailleurs, y'en a une qui avait du exploser récemment, vu l'odeur), et autres dans ce même genre – et quelques bouteilles de Bière au Beurre. Enfin, quelques… Une bonne cinquantaine. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, jamais ils n'avaient fait le ménage ici. Et aucun Elfe de Maison n'y venait. Encore heureux, sinon ils auraient eu les cadavres de ces pauvres bestioles sur les bras. Mais bizarrement, pas de poussière. Bah, probablement Remus qui lançait un sort de dépoussiérage dès qu'il venait. Enfin, on voyait bien les six dernières années de skattage intensif dans cette pièce. C'était imprégné de l'essence même des Maraudeurs. Pour les générations futures !

Après avoir rajouté quelques idées sur leur liste de farces à faire – fallait bien s'occuper ! – il décida de reprendre le chemin de sa Maison. Il commençait un peu à être fatigué. Puis il allait se lever tôt, histoire d'emmerder un peu l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse rendre visite à ses amis. Il voulait aussi essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Matthews si jamais celui-ci était rentré entre temps. Même s'il en doutait fortement. Et il se doutait aussi que le lendemain, il allait se faire chier comme un rat mort pendant les cours. Personne avec qui ne pas suivre le cours. Il appréhendait.

Il repartit, ne jetant qu'un vague – très vague même – coup d'œil à la Carte, faisant confiance à son ouïe développée et à la Cape d'Invisibilité piquée à James pour ne pas se faire choper. En vérité, il avait la flemme de regarder plus en détail, pensant qu'il serait le seul assez jeté pour être encore debout. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué deux points, un bien visible et un bizarrement flou, se déplacer trèèèèèès rapidement, donc qui se tapaient le sprint du siècle. Suivis d'un autre point, lui non identifié, signe qu'une espèce non répertoriée par les Maraudeurs – et pourtant, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup – faisait sa petite balade nocturne dans la célèbre école.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, pas le moins du monde conscient de la merde dans laquelle il allait bientôt se fourrer, il entendit au loin le bruit des pas d'une personne courant assez rapidement. Jusque là, pas de problème direz vous. Mais le fait était qu'il entendait une chose non identifiée le suivant de près. Chose à quatre pattes, et d'après le bordel qu'il foutait, de stature assez conséquente. Cette remarque ajoutée au fait qu'une personne courait avant la chose quadrupède le fit venir à la conclusion que la bébête n'était pas des plus sympa. Vraiment pas sympa, si on y ajoutait les grognements primitifs qu'elle laissait échapper. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, Sirius se dit qu'il était mal barré. Peut être à cause de ses prédispositions à s'attirer dans emmerdes – celles-ci peut être dues à son non respect des règles de l'école… Mais enfin, passons.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait toujours deux êtres vivants qui se précipitaient droit sur lui, et là, il le sentit très très mal… Il vit alors passer en coup de vent non pas une, mais deux personnes. Déjà, c'était étrange qu'il n'en ai entendu qu'une. Ca l'était encore plus que l'une des deux personnes ne soit autre que Severus Rogue. Il avait beau de pas l'aimer, il savait qu'il ne fuirait pas devant n'importe qui – ou dans le cas présent, n'importe quoi. La deuxième personne l'étonna encore plus. Harry Matthews. Si lui courait, alors c'était la fin du monde. Donc oui, il était très mal. Enfin, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup que d'habitude, sauf que Sirius préfèrerait largement se retrouver devant Stevenson, le couvre feu bien passé, que devant la chose pour laquelle Matthews se faisait la malle.

Il comprit le pourquoi du comment lorsque la chose fit son apparition. Pour le coup, il s'en serait bien passé. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, et il priait pour que justement, non, ils ne soient pas exacts, cette bestiole n'était autre qu'une chimère. Un savant mélange de pas mal de sympathiques animaux, devenus beaucoup moins sympathiques dans ce truc : on pouvait deviner un truc avec des poils fauves, un trucs avec des serres bien aiguisées, et un truc avec des écailles. D'autres probablement, mais il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de détails aussi futiles. En gros, quelque chose auquel on aimerait que moyennement se frotter. Trop tard. Ca lui apprendrait de ne pas écouter Dumbledore, tiens…

« Sirius, bouge ! »

Ce serait en effet une bonne idée pour le coup. Personnellement, finir en pâtée pour… Enfin, finir en guise de nourriture ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça…Il suivit donc rapidement le mouvement, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de penser que courir ne servait pas à grand-chose… La chimère allait bien finir par les rattraper. Une minute de plus ou de moins… Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir dire adieu à James. Haha, il virait dans le mélodramatique là. Encore un peu et il aurait versé une petite larme, tiens …

Harry finit apparemment à la même conclusion que lui, et les fit rapidement entrer dans une pièce où il ferma rapidement la porte. Il éloigna Sirius et Rogue de son périmètre, et fit s'entasser tout le mobilier présent dans la salle devant l'entrée, où la chose donnait déjà de puissants coups pour entrer. Mais… Pourquoi ne pas simplement sceller la porte ?

« Parce que la magie n'a aucun effet sur les chimères. »

Ah, apparemment, il avait parlé tout haut. Bah, pour ce que c'était.

« Comment ça ?

-Les chimères sont emplies de magie. Et la magie ne peut s'attaquer à ce qui est comme elle.

-Mais nous aussi, on est empli de magie…

-On est né avec la magie, alors que les chimères sont nées de la magie. »

Hum… Serait-il le seul à n'avoir rien compris ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Ah, ben non. Ils étaient au moins deux. Harry sembla le remarqué. Pas très dur, soit dit en passant.

« Pas grave… En gros, les chimères, pas gentilles, et tu lui jettes un sort, tu finis en petits morceaux. Faut un autre moyen… »

A ce moment là, la chose défonça carrément la porte, et Sirius manqua de se prendre une armoire dans la gueule. Des fois, il se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Harry avait sorti un truc de sa poche. C'était bizarre, ce machin : petit, rectangulaire et noir. C'était quoi, un nouvel artefact magique inconnu de tous ?

« Tu vas faire quoi avec un briquet ? » demanda alors Rogue.

Un briquet ? Ah non, il ne connaissait pas… Harry se retourna légèrement et fit un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Du feu, bien sur. »

A ces mots, il appuya sur un espèce de bouton, et une flamme apparut. Ah ben ça… Sirius était près à parier que c'était un objet moldu. La question était : qu'est ce qu'il allait faire avec un objet moldu contre une chimère ? Il eut rapidement la réponse quand la flamme se _déplaça _dans la main tendue de Matthews. Non… C'était pas possible… Il ne savait quand même pas, en plus de tout le reste, maîtriser un élément ? Sirius avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de personne qui savait maîtriser un élément, mais ces personnes étaient extrêmement rares et la dernière en étant capable remontait à… Très loin… Une des figures connues pour avoir pu le faire n'était autre que Merlin lui-même… Mais lui, c'était le vent. Tout ça pour dire qu'une nouvelle bizarrerie s'ajoutait à la liste déjà longue de Harry Matthews… Mais bon sang, c'était qui ce mec ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait commencé à incendier – c'était exactement le mot – la bête. Une odeur de cramé flottait dans l'air, et la chimère avait pas mal de poil roussi, quand elle en avait encore… Y'avait plein de trous dans sa fourrure ! C'en était presque marrant – dans une autre situation. La bestiole parvint à se planter devant Matthews, avec dans le regard quelque chose de pas vraiment rassurant. Harry avait visiblement abandonné le feu, puisqu'il avait rangé son… friquet ? liquet ? Bref, le machin moldu. Sirius ferma les yeux quand la chimère se jeta sur lui, peu désireux qu'il était de voir des effluves de sang, de membres, de cervelles… En gros, de chose peu ragoûtantes. Mais rien ne vint, à part le bruit d'une chute qui ressemblait plus à un crash. Il ouvrit plus prudemment un œil, et se fracassa la mâchoire par terre : le gros matou, qui n'avait néanmoins pas grand-chose d'un matou, mais bon, passons, s'était… écrasé sur le mur tout au bout là bas… Harry, lui, avait la main en l'air, faisant lui seul savait quoi – il était presque sur que Merlin ne lui serait d'aucune aide, pour le coup.

« Hum… Je croyais que la magie marchait pas dessus… fit prudemment remarquer Rogue.

-Mais voyons… C'est pas de la magie… C'est du vent. »

Et il ne donna pas plus d'explications. Dieu que ce type était crispant quand il voulait. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'il y avait un léger courant d'air, qui dès qu'il essaya de focaliser son attention dessus, fondit comme neige au soleil. Naaaaaaan, quand même pas ? Son raisonnement – des plus chaotiques, fallait bien l'avouer – fut interrompu par le juron sonore, qui aurait fait pâlir même sa mère, que Harry lâcha.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Sirius, peu habitué qu'il était d'entendre son nouveau camarade jurer ainsi.

-Il a condamné la sortie, cet enfoiré… »

Et Sirius remarqua que, ah bah oui, il n'y avait plus de porte, ou même un quelconque moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur de cette pièce. C'est ballot, comme dirait sa cousine –Pas Bellatrix, l'autre.

Matthews avait bien vite reporté son attention sur le visiteur inopportun, pour constater à sa grande horreur qu'il n'était plus visible.

« Et merde. »

Ca résumait assez bien la situation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Rogue, dans sa grande incapacité à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, assez long, il est vrai, n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine mais néanmoins inquiétante disparition du sujet des préoccupations du moment. Pour tout dire, le coup de la chimère invisible ne l'inspirait que moyennement…

« Maintenant, vous la fermez, je veux plus rien entendre. »

Hum… Harry pouvait facilement se faire obéir avec ce ton là. Sirius en retenait même sa respiration. Le Gryffondor se planta au centre de la salle, fermant les yeux, probablement pour se concentrer. Le temps semblait s'être figé, l'air s'être alourdit. On pouvait sentir la magie crépiter dans la pièce, mais pourquoi, ça, Sirius l'ignorait totalement. En fait, Harry avait simplement rendu toutes les particules de magie visibles pour lui. Oui, dit comme ça, ça paraissait très dur à comprendre, mais une fois qu'on avait saisi le truc, c'était très simple (N/A : pour ceux qui ont vu Daredevil, le résultat ressemble un peu à la vision du gars quand il y a de la pluie. Visible, mais en même temps invisible. Oui, je sais, ça veut rien dire, mais en même temps, ça veut tout dire. Bref !).

Sirius était plongé dans une sorte de léthargie délicieuse, enivrante, totalement hypnotisante. Logique, il était pas habitué. A quoi ? Alors là… Toute les théorie sont bonnes (N/A : Moi ? Flemmarde ? Vous vous faites des idées voyons…). Léthargie de laquelle il fut tiré fort peu délicatement, par une soudaine impression de froid. Harry avait relâché l'effet, donc, ça faisait l'effet d'une douche gelée… Ou d'un plongeon dans le lac. Si le nouveau avait relâché sa prise sur la magie, c'est parce que il s'était précipité devant Rogue, car la chimère, redevenue visible, l'avait pris pour cible. Il avait fait apparaître un sabre, et avait réussi à contrer le premier coup de patte pleine de griffes, mais ne put qu'esquiver vaguement le second. Il se retrouva donc avec sa chemise arrachée, et une estafilade composée de quatre lignes lui zébrait désormais le torse. La méchante bestiole vola. Sirius entendit Harry marmonner vaguement :

« Et une cicatrice de plus… J'en avais pas assez, tiens… »

Ce qui fit que Sirius s'intéressa alors seulement à la partie nouvellement dénudée de l'anatomie d'Harry (N/A : Je vous vois venir d'ici, gros pervers ! Et non, il ne s'agit que de son dos et de son torse…). Si son regard s'y attarda et s'écarquilla, ce n'est pas parce que Harry était digne d'être le nouveau Sorcier le plus canon désigné par Sorcière Hebdo, quoique, mais parce que deux choses étaient notables, aussi voyantes l'une que l'autre, et aussi choquantes.

La première étaient sans aucun doute le tatouage qui s'entendait sur le dos de son nouvel ami : un phoenix, mais d'une couleur assez particulière… Noir et or… C'était assez… inhabituel… Et frappant. Ce qui était frappant aussi, c'est que le tatouage _bougeait_… Il avait beau être un sorcier, il n'avait encore jamais vu ça… La seconde chose était la cicatrice fine et brillante qui courait de chaque côté de son dos, se prolongeant sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras. Cicatrice qui avait probablement été faite non sans douleur. Il en grimaçait pour son pauvre camarade. Et encore quelque chose qui s'ajoutait au mystère Harry Matthews : le pourquoi du comment de cette cicatrice… Sans oublier le tatouage. Cette liste n'aurait donc pas de fin, uh ? Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard, pour finir perplexe face à ses sourcils froncés et son air d'incompréhension totale. Visiblement, quelque chose lui échappait, mais pas au Vert et Argent.

C'est un Harry toujours grommelant dans sa barbe qui se plaça au centre de la salle, avec non plus un mais deux sabres, et qui foudroyait toujours du regard la chimère qui avait exposé certains de ses secrets aux yeux de curieux – et pas des moindres. La bébête des moins sympathiques qu'on puisse trouver semblait totalement amorphe, battue. Mais visiblement, ce n'était qu'un faux air censé endormir la vigilance de l'ennemi pour l'attaquer encore plus sauvagement après. C'est du moins ce qu'il se dit quand elle reprit du poil de la bête pour se précipiter sur Harry, qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Aux vues de la détermination affichée sur le visage du nouveau Gryffondor, Sirius en serait presque venu à plaindre la chimère – presque. Elle sauta sur Harry, tous crocs, toutes dents et toute queue – car oui, elle avait une queue comme celle des Magyar à pointes, tranchante – sortis. Matthews parât comme il put, c'est-à-dire qu'avant que le monstre n'est plus cligné des yeux – si ça clignait des yeux, mais là n'était pas la question – qu'il se prit un coup de garde assez conséquent dans le… museau… Ouais, on allait dire ça. La bataille continua, où ce que l'on voyait le plus était les trucs tranchants. Y'en avaient pas excessivement, mais ils faisaient assez flipper… Pourtant, à un moment, Harry fit des mouvements impressionnants avec ses sabres, les maîtrisant parfaitement, et se jeta sur la chimère. Il finit par porter le coup de grâce. Aussitôt, la chimère disparut.

« Euh…

-L'organisme est mort… La magie retourne à la magie… »

Des fois, Harry Matthews faisait à Sirius l'effet de Dumbledore : il parlait, on comprenait rien. Passons, c'était pas le plus important. Harry regarda sa chemise massacrée et poussa un soupir fataliste.

« Bah, t'en as d'autre !

-Oui, mais si elles partent toutes comme ça, je vais vite me retrouver à court… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la loque qu'il avait dans la main, puis décidant de ne pas s'encombrer inutilement, la jeta dans un coin, se disant sans doute qu'un elfe de maison s'en débarrasserait un jour. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte… euh, de l'endroit où se trouvait jadis une porte.

« Roh, la flemme de faire une porte. »

Eh là, SHBAOUM ! il explosa le mur.

« Le diable si t'as pas réveillé tout le château, marmonna le Serpentard.

-Je le connais, il me fera crédit. »

Rogue jeta un drôle de regard à Matthews, que Sirius ne comprit pas, et c'était aussi bien. A ce moment là, le professeur Astrawälher fit son apparition, apparemment essoufflé.

« Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ? s'exclama-t-il grimaçant face au décombre dû à l'explosion délicate de Harry.

-Fallait bien qu'on sorte.

-Vous auriez pu… Quoi !

-Ben… pour faire simple, on a été coursé par une chimère, puis elle nous a enfermé là dedans.

- Une chimère ? Où ça ?

-Ben je l'ai tuée, vous pensez bien !

-Et où est le cadavre ?

-Y'a pas de cadavre quand on tue une chimère…

-J'ai déjà vu la dépouille d'une chimère…

-Bah, soit ce n'était pas une chimère, soit elle était pas morte. »

Sirius aurait pu se taper le fou rire du siècle face à la tête que tirait Astrawälher au discours de Harry, si la situation avait été autre. Quelle répartie.

« Mettez vous en doute mais capacités d'analyse ?

-Moi ? Naaaaaaan, j'oserais pas, répondit Harry d'un ton qui laissait affirmer le contraire.

-Comment vous pouvez être aussi sûr de vous ?

-J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. »

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal roula des yeux face à l'éternelle réponse de son élève à une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez torse nu ?

-Pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, grommela le Gryffondor.

-La chimère lui a déchiré, répondit Sirius face au regard perplexe du professeur.

-Vous avez fait du corps à corps avec une chimère !

-Vous vouliez que je fasse comment ? La magie marche pas là-dessus !

-Mais qu'est ce –

-Ca se voit que vous en avez jamais affronté… Croyez moi, je parle en connaissance de cause.

-Ce n'est donc pas la première que vous rencontrez ?

-J'aurai aimé… »

Le retour de la réponse qui donne plus de questions qu'à l'origine… Harry se retourna légèrement pour le dévisager étrangement. Il hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, et il lut sur ses lèvres « Tu penses trop fort. ». Bon…

Le professeur poussa un léger cri étranglé.

« C'est quoi, _ça _?

-…Une cicatrice.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti… » A ces mots, Matthews eut une quinte de toux, et Astrawälher le foudroya du regard « Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait disparaître une cicatrice comme ça ?

-On ne peut pas effacer une blessure faite par une arme magique…

-Comment vous l'êtes vous faîtes ?

-Ca, vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'est ce que ça cachait ? Le professeur regarda alors avec plus d'attention le tatouage qu'il arborait. Il émit un son étranglé alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient grands.

« Oh mon Dieu… Où avait vous eu ça…

-Si je le savais…

-Qui vous l'a fait ?

-Ca non plus, vous ne voulez pas savoir…

-Oh que si !

-Tant pis pour vous alors. Parce que si vous pensez que je vais vous le dire…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ce sont mes affaires et qu'elles ne vous regardent pas. »

Rogue et le professeur avait alors tous deux les sourcils froncés et regardaient Harry de la même façon. Ca, ça cachait aussi quelque chose. Harry devint subitement pâle, et toucha légèrement sa blessure à l'abdomen. Il s'affaissa brusquement.

« Merde… Il est allé profond ce con… »

Et Sirius, en y regardant de plus près, vit que, en effet, sa blessure pissait le sang. Il jura mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait attention à l'état de son ami, et visiblement, le prof faisait de même de son côté.

« Vous auriez quand même pu dire que vous étiez blessé !

-Comme si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps…

-Vous savez pourtant dire ce que vous voulez quand vous voulez !

-… »

Astrawälher leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son étudiant.

« Il faut vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Oh… Mme Pomfresh sera contente de me revoir… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Revoir ?

Le nouvel élève ne put émettre d'éventuelles objections, sombrant dans le réconfort de l'inconscience.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Finalement, Sirius était retourné dans son dortoir, de même pour Rogue. Enfin, probablement. D'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle Rogue avait été hors de son dortoir et se fasse poursuivre par une chimère en compagnie d'une des personnes les plus étranges que la terre ait pu porter lui était encore inconnue. Même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, en fait. Le professeur avait dû retirer des points à lui et à Rogue. Bah, pour ce que c'était… En tout cas, il n'en avait pas retiré à Harry, premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas en état de se faire retirer des points, et deuxièmement parce que Sirius soupçonnait fortement qu'il avait relâché Matthews bien après le couvre feu. Dans son dortoir, Sirius avait découvert un Peter ronflant gaiement, tant et si bien que les murs en tremblaient presque. Preuve flagrante qu'il s'était énormément inquiété pour son ami absent. Enfin bon.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le pauvre Black n'avait presque pas pu dormir de la nuit, toutes ses questions sans réponses prenant un malin plaisir à venir le narguer dès qu'il fermait un œil. C'était lassant de voir toute la nuit des points d'interrogation se tenir la main – oui, les points d'interrogation ont des mains – et danser la farandole. C'est pourquoi il fut très tôt dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, ressemblant plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose. Lui qui d'habitude mangeait autant que tous ses amis réunis – Peter excepté, ne poussons pas non plus – ne toucha pas grand-chose, essayant désespérément de concentrer son esprit brumeux sur autre chose que sur son jus de citrouille qui coulait sur la table pour éviter de s'endormir et de piquer un somme dans son bol de porridge. Jamais le porridge en lui avait parut aussi dégueulasse.

Puis la Gazette du Sorcier lui tomba dessus. Faisant s'évaporer toute idée de sommeil dans quelque chose de mou et grumeleux – il avait commencé à sérieusement considérer l'idée. Et pour cause : le titre de la première page était _« Attaque simultanée au Ministère et sur le Chemin de Traverse ! ». _Apparemment, le Ministère avait agi assez rapidement, envoyant de l'aide à Londres, permettant ainsi de rendre moindre le nombre de morts et de blessés.

Hébé, deux attaques en si peu de temps, c'était pas la joie… Sirius fronça brusquement les sourcils. C'était étrange… La veille, Harry leur faisait une espèce de crise, et le lendemain, on annonce des attaques de Voldemort. Et idem pour la fois précédente. Coïncidence ou pas ? Seul l'avenir pourrait le dire…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit Harry. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il se faisait avoir ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se faire entendre ? Déjà la veille, alors qu'il courait, et maintenant et s'asseyant tout simplement. Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Hum… L'infirmière t'a autorisé à sortir ? »

Il grimaça.

« Ben… Pas vraiment non… Elle en était presque à m'attacher sur le lit. Mais bon, j'ai plus rien, et j'aime pas trop les infirmeries. J'y suis déjà trop allé… »

A ce moment, Remus franchit le seuil de la pièce et vint s'asseoir face à eux. Il sourit brièvement à Sirius, sa manière à lui de dire que oui, il allait bien, puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Pomfresh est furax…

-M'étonne pas...

-Je crois en fait que c'est parce qu'elle t'a pas vu…

-Héhé, j'ai attendu qu'elle soit occupée. Avec toi, d'ailleurs. Je te dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup là.

-Tu ferais peut être bien d'aller dans un endroit moins exposé. Elle te retrouva rapidement ici, et elle voudra te garder une semaine.

-Nan, ça c'était hier. Là, c'est pire. Et oui, je ferais mieux de me tirer. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se leva alors et sortit.

« Ah, je sais. Je vais aller emmerder un peu Astrawälher. Ca lui fera les pieds. »

Il se leva.

« Parce qu'il t'a assommé ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Matthews grimaça au souvenir que oui, Sirius les avait entendu la veille, et que oui, il était mal.

« Entre autre, oui…

-Il risque pas de te renvoyer à l'infirmerie ?

-Qu'il essaye. »

Et il se tailla rapidement.

« Parce qu'il s'est fait assommé ? »

Bon, Remus était un peu à la ramasse, mais il avait une bonne excuse – inconscience chronique. Avant d'avoir l'occasion de lui répondre, l'infirmière fit son apparition telle une furie. Limite si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas des oreilles et rugit :

« Où est Mr Matthews ? »

Ceci dit, elle balaya la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur les deux Maraudeurs qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Voyant que son protégé n'était pas là, elle fit demi tour, regagnant son antre.

« J'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui va se réveiller maintenant. »

Et Sirius ne put qu'approuver.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

L'heure du premier cours arriva, Sirius et Remus se rendirent à la salle du professeur Astrawälher. Ils pouvait entendre de là où ils étaient, Mme Pomfresh pester contre un Harry introuvable et agaçant – preuve que Sirius n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Arrivés à destination, ils entendirent la voix du professeur qui semblait vraiment désespéré :

« Vous allez me laisser tranquille oui !

-Nan. »

Astrawälher poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres, mais il faut croire que ce genre de tactique ne marchait pas le moins du monde avec Harry. Les deux Maraudeurs en auraient presque plaint le pauvre professeur. Matthews pouvait être emmerdant quand il voulait.

« Vous devriez pas être à l'infirmerie vous ?

-Vous radotez monsieur, vous m'avez déjà dit ça tout à l'heure.

-Alors, au nom de Dieu, pourquoi êtes vous ici à me casser les pieds !

-… J'ai mes raisons.

-Ca m'avance, ça.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Les deux Maraudeurs entrèrent alors dans la salle de classe pour faire face à une scène assez inhabituel : le professeur avachi sur son bureau, ses mains tenant sa tête dans une vaine tentative de répit, et Matthews, juste en face, en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, les pieds sur sa table. Oui, inhabituel. Remus et Sirius se postèrent à proximité de leur camarade de dortoir.

« Bon, autant faire quelque chose d'instructif. Comment êtes vous tombé sur une chimère ? Dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

-Dites tout de suite que vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai fait rentrer… »

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment, arrêtant Matthews dans ses explications.

« On en reparlera plus tard.

-C'est ça. »

Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir plus loin, à proximité des deux Maraudeurs. C'est pas tout ça, mais il avait pas vraiment l'intention de suivre le cours – pas besoin – et il ne voulait pas être juste sous le nez de l'enseignant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de chimère ? »

Sirius réfléchit un moment pour formuler sa réponse. Il prit son inspiration, ouvrit la bouche, puis se découragea d'un coup. Il souffla vaguement, et fit un geste de la main lui indiquant de laisser tomber. Remus haussa un sourcil, mais ne put insister, le professeur commençant à leur faire cours.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Harry se faisait chier, ça, Sirius en était plus que persuadé. C'était pas très dur à deviner non plus. Peut être parce qu'il continuait le cours avec les armes blanches, que tout le monde était debout, mais que lui était assis contre un mur, observant le tout d'un œil morne et ennuyé. Peut être parce que lui savait déjà faire apparaître ses armes, et qu'il savait se battre. Contrairement aux autre du cours. L'apparition était carrément catastrophique, tandis que le maniement variait selon les élèves. Certains avaient du mal à ne serait ce que lever leur arme. Astrawälher semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Harry lui dit :

« Stressez pas, ça va vous faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. »

Mais Sirius ne savait pas si la perte soudaine de ses cheveux serait du au manque de progrès total de ce cours, ou bien à Harry. La question se posait, surtout si on voyait le regard noir que le professeur lui lançait.

« Ca vous dérangerait de vous bouger un peu au lieu de faire de l'ombre aux mollusques du lac ?

-Si y'avait quelque chose à faire, oui, mais là…

-Faire les exercices, bougre d'âne !

-A votre avis, pourquoi je les fais pas ?

-Parce que vous êtes une faignasse dans l'âme ?

-Si seulement… » Réponse qui n'en était pas une…

Sirius détourna son attention de cette discussion des plus singulières. Il n'en revenait pas que Matthews puisse parler comme ça au professeur sans perdre de points. Visiblement, Remus semblait trouvait ça amusant.

« A propos, il est où Peter ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, le Gryffondor remarqua l'absence de son camarade. Il haussa les épaules.

« Il a pas du se réveiller…

-Tu l'as pas fait ?

-Nan. D'habitude, c'est moi qu'on réveille, pas le contraire.

-Et Smith ?

-Ah ça, je sais pas… Je suis pas devin. T'as qu'à demander à Brachnacht. »

Et il retourna à son occupation première.

« Mais bon sang, bougez vous ! »

Toutes les conversations ou tentatives d'apparition furent totalement stoppées. Toute l'attention fut centrée sur le professeur et l'élève qui semblait toujours sembler s'ennuyer à mourir, même si là, il semblait plutôt s'amuser, si on se référait au sourire narquois qui flottait sur son visage.

-J'en vois pas l'utilité. Assis, je me fatigue pas pour rien, au moins.

-Très bien. Si vous êtes si sur de vous, on a qu'à s'affronter. On verra si c'est vraiment inutile. »

Matthews se leva d'un mouvement souple avec un sourire carnassier scotché au visage.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez… »

Sirius fut persuadé de l'avoir entendu dire également « Mais il ne faudra pas vous plaindre après… ». Remus aussi, apparemment. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent pour se coller au mur sans attendre les directives de l'enseignant. Ils tenaient à rester en vie. Sirius haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas trop lequel était à plaindre dans l'histoire… Les deux combattants se placèrent au centre. On put ainsi remarquer que le professeur était nettement plus grand. Harry demanda :

« Droit à combien d'armes ?

-Autant que nécessaire.

-Droit à la magie ?

-Pas le droit aux baguettes.

-Oh, mais pas besoin. »

Le professeur et son élève virèrent leur cape. Astrawälher avait l'avantage de la tenue, l'uniforme n'étant pas terrible pour les entraînements sportifs. Mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que d'usage. Par contre, pour les chaussures… Matthews semblait en être venu à cette conclusion également, car il balança ses godasses dans un coin de la salle.

Astrawälher n'affichait aucune émotion particulière, tandis que Matthews avait abandonné son sourire pour un visage impassible. C'en était d'autant plus effrayant, car pour ce cours là, le professeur les avait emmenés dans les combles, ayant dégotté une salle spacieuse ne craignant rien. Du à l'absence de fenêtre, la lumière que projetaient les torches donnait un air sinistre à la scène.

« C'est parti… »

Le professeur fit appel à une épée un peu trop longue et un peu trop large au goût de Sirius. Harry lui, aux deus sabres déjà bien connus du Gryffondor. Et là, aux yeux de mister Black, le combat semblait totalement inégal.

« On ferait peut être bien de jeter un sort gaine sur les armes. Ce serait bête de trancher quelque chose par erreur.

-Faites donc. »

Un bref halo rouge entoura les armes, mais se dissipa bien vite, tandis que les combattants se ruaient l'un sur l'autre… Euh, nan. Astrawälher s'attaqua à Harry, qui l'évita comme de rien n'était. C'était naturel… Matthews semblait dans une sorte de transe… Il esquivait et parait les attaques de son professeur sans même réellement le regarder. Il n'avait même pas encore attaqué. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le professeur se dirigeait vers le mur. Une fois acculé contre celui-ci, Harry planta ses deux sabres dans le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Plus étonnant encore que ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, ce fut que ses sabres s'_enfonçaient_ dans le mur. Les murs de Poudlard. Bref, ce n'était pas franchement normal.

« Vous valez mieux que ça… »

Astrawälher ouvrit de grands yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Comment…

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Ne me sous estimez pas. »

Après ça, Harry se recula d'une quinzaine de pas, les bras le long du corps, ses sabres dans la continuité, attendant. Le professeur sembla se remettre de sa surprise et se redressa. Il remonta ses manches, et sa morphologie faciale changea du tout au tout. Face à lui, une armée de monstres cruels et sanguinaires prendrait ses jambes à son coup et partirait le plus loin possible le plus vite possible. Les élèves qui observaient ce spectacle en tremblaient presque. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Sirius avait presque peur de l'un de ses enseignants. D'après l'attitude de son camarade lycanthrope, il en déduisit que lui aussi. Finalement, Sirius plaignait Harry. Mais ledit Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer ce changement. Astrawälher était passé en mode destruction-combat, et Matthews restait dans son attitude de transe. Il allait finir en petit morceaux…

Les deux adversaires repartirent à l'attaque. Contrairement à ce que Sirius avait pu penser, Harry n'avait pas plus de difficultés que précédemment. Sauf que maintenant, au lieu d'uniquement se défendre, il attaquait aussi. On entendait les entrechoquements de leurs épées. Astrawälher tenta de toucher Harry par le flan gauche, mais avant qu'il n'ai l'occasion de le toucher, Harry l'arrêta à même sa main, son sabre disparu. Il ne témoigna aucun signe de douleur, aussi infime soit il. Mais aussitôt que le professeur eut rapatrié son arme chez lui, il reparut, personne ne pourra jamais dire comment. L'enseignant retenta de lui abattre son arme dessus, mais Harry eut tôt fait de l'arrêter avec ses lames. Avant que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, le Gryffondor lui balança son pied dans la mâchoire. Le professeur en tomba par terre. Mais avant que le rouge et or n'ait pu retourner la situation à son avantage, il se releva d'un bond.

En observant les deux guerriers, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour les définir, tout le monde eut exactement la même pensée : pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu avoir ces deux là comme ennemis. A juste titre, il fallait bien l'admettre. Sirius commençait à désespérer de pouvoir un jours percer le mystère qu'était son camarade, Remus commençait lui à se poser de nombreuses questions et était bien déterminé à tirer les vers du nez à Sirius pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait, et Severus, lui, aurait trouvé Harry louche s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Mais voilà, il était lui, et il savait reconnaître des signes de magie noire là où il y en avait. Et le tatouage sur le dos de ce très cher nouveau débarqué de nulle part n'hurlait rien d'autre que « Magie noire » en boucle. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas le type du garçon d'être un partisan de la magie obscure. Ca ferait désordre chez les Gryffondor. Enfin, fallait voir l'autre aussi. Le fait qu'il savait se battre comme ça n'aidait pas trop, non plus. Bref, il faudrait qu'un jour, il parle avec lui. Mais avec les obligations qu'il n'avait, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'occasions. Baaaaah, la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient dans un couloir au milieu de la nuit, il n'y aurait peut être pas de chimère avide de chair fraîche et de chien galeux pour les déranger. En tout cas, le nouveau l'impressionnait. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Naméoh. Faut pas rêver non plus.

Le professeur tenta de faucher les jambes du Gryffondor, sans succès, bien entendu, tandis que celui-ci esquivait d'un bond félin en arrière. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le toucher, après ce qu'on venait de voir. Pour Sirius, jamais l'expression « les apparences sont parfois trompeuses » n'avait semblé aussi vraie. Comme il l'avait déjà dit. Au loin, il lui semblait entendre la cloche sonner, indiquant la fin des cours, mais à l'instar des autres élèves, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, totalement hypnotisé par la danse qui se jouait devant lui.

A un moment, un quelconque évènement sembla s'opérer en Harry, ce qui fit qu'il perdit sa concentration. Il ne du qu'à des réflexes sortis d'on ne sait où de ne pas se faire écorcher par la lame de son professeur, ayant mis cet instant d'inattention à son profit. Sa chemise, en revanche, n'y réchappa pas, et il ne put éviter le coup qu'Astrawälher lui donna avec la garde. Il tomba à terre, néanmoins toujours conscient. Il leva une main à son crâne, se massant les tempes. Il grimaça.

« Ca fait mal ça, monsieur, sur une migraine.

-Migraine ?

-Oui. Il a piqué sa crise.

-Qui ça ?

-Quelqu'un de pas sympa. »

Le mal de tête semblant être passé, il se redressa. Il esquissa une grimace désespérée face à ce qui restait de sa chemise.

« Vous savez que j'ai pas un stock illimité, de chemise ? C'est la deuxième en deux jours… »

Astrawälher jeta un vague coup d'œil désintéressé à son élève, son regard s'arrêtant sur quatre longues cicatrices.

« Je croyais que vous étiez guéri.

-Ah mais les blessures magiques ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.

-Mais celles des autres animaux magiques le font.

-Oui, mais… Oh et puis merde. Laissez tomber. Ca partira pas, point barre.

-Langage, Matthews. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Lui était avis qu'il s'en foutait un peu, du langage, le nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à suivre les deux Maraudeurs quand la voix de leur professeur l'arrêta.

« Tut tut Mr Matthews, je veux mes explications pour hier. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de résignation. Il s'adressa à ses deux camarades :

« Allez y, je vous rejoins. »

Et il se dirigea avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un condamné à mort que l'on emmène vers la potence. Sirius sourit à cette image.

Les deux amis sortirent donc, pour tomber sur un groupe de Serpentard, parlant de choses et d'autres que Sirius était presque sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, toutes années confondues, toutefois regroupées autour des trois dernières.

« Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà. Deux Gryffondor, deux traîtres à leur sang. »

Ah. Rosier. Un des rares apprentis Mangemort pouvant prétendre avoir en sa possession un cerveau. On voyait bien à la tête des autres que le QI général ne dépassait guère celui d'une huître congelée qu'on aurait laissé se dessécher au soleil. Mais bon, ils étaient quand même assez malins – si tant est qu'on pouvait considéré comme malin quelqu'un qui était capable de répéter bêtement un sort qu'on lui disait… Sans pour autant connaître le résultat.

Certains des Serpentard s'en allèrent, ayant probablement autre chose à faire. Restait donc Rosier, Rogue et Wilkes.

« Oh oui, mais quel sang… S'abaisser à se traîner aux pieds de quelqu'un d'autre est très glorieux, c'est sur… »

Un rictus tordit les visages de Rosier et Wilkes. Rogue restait quand à lui impassible.

« On sait reconnaître le pouvoir là où il est, contra Rosier.

-Donc vous jouez au mouton. Ah oui, c'est mieux, c'est sur. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil narquois.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Sirius eut l'envie soudaine de lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire. Ou dans le nez. Ce qui lui tombait sous la main en premier. Tous ces évènements eurent raison de sa maigre patience.

« Je n'ai pas choisis une vie de servitude à tuer tout ce qui me passe sous la main auprès d'un crétin qui se croit le centre du monde. Contrairement à toi. Tu vas devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience – encore faut-il que t'en ai une. Quel est le mieux, hein, Servilus ? »

A en croire le visage décomposé du Serpentard, Sirius se dit qu'il avait du toucher une corde sensible. C'était étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'en fut trop pour Rogue qui lança un sort à Sirius, qui parvint à l'éviter. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là, au contraire. Tout le monde s'y mit. Puis une vague d'énergie les emmena tous contre le mur, tandis que les baguettes se regroupaient plus loin. Face à eux se tenait un Harry Matthews qui n'avait franchement pas l'air content. Il était vraiment effrayant, et on pouvait sentir sa colère de là où ils étaient, même s'il n'avait pas de baguette visible. Autant dire que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne payaient pas de mine.

« Honnêtement, je ne comprend pas. Hier n'était donc pas suffisant pour vous ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre pour des raisons plus stupides les une que les autres ? Vous n'avez donc aucune fierté ? Remus, je sais bien que tu n'as rien fait, mais t'aurais pas pû ne serait ce qu'essayer de les arrêter au lieu de rester passif ? Franchement, grandissez. L'heure n'est plus à toutes ces futilités. »

A ce moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Narcissa Black, une des cousines de Sirius apparut. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant les garçons à terre, puis son regard dériva sur Harry.

« Voilà quelqu'un de bien étrange… »

Elle fit un mystérieux sourire, s'approchant du Gryffondor.

« Tu n'es pas du coin toi… Pas du tout, même… Et un sacré mystère. Je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit… »

Elle se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor qui s'étaient redressé. Les Serpentard avait plié bagage, et étaient, selon toute vraisemblance, rentrés dans leur salle commune. Harry haussa un sourcil face aux paroles de la blonde. Et Sirius fronça les sourcils également pour la même raison. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien cerner Harry, c'était bien Narcissa… Et pourtant, ça ne marchait pas sur Matthews. Comme elle disait, un sacré mystère.

« Elle est extra sensorielle. Elle est un peu l'équivalent des devins moldus. »

Le nouveau Gryffondor sembla comprendre.

« Oui, j'ai déjà rencontré des personnes comme ça… Et tu es ?

-Oh, pardon. Narcissa Black. »

Harry retint difficilement un sursaut de surprise. Elle, Narcissa Black, future Malfoy ? Et bien elle changerait beaucoup avec le temps… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, avant sa quatrième année, et elle avait une moue hautaine collée au visage. Alors que là, elle semblait enjouée, sympathique… Bref, aux antipodes de la mère de Draco Malfoy.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le soir, au dîner, que Harry prit avec Lily qui était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, vu que personne ne savait où était Smith, le professeur Dumbledore annonça un bal en l'occasion d'Halloween, pour ne pas que les esprits perdent totalement leur innocence, avait-il dit. Toutes les filles hurlèrent au sacrilège, car cela ne leur laissait que deux semaines pour se trouver cavalier et robe de bal. Face à ces jérémiades enfantines, Lily roula des yeux.

« Mais qu'elles ont l'air cruches, marmonna-t-elle, sous les rires de son camarade.

-Bien sur. Toi, tu t'en sortiras sans problèmes. »

Pour calmer les ardeurs de ces demoiselles, le directeur se racla la gorge et annonça d'une voix plus forte :

« Pour que tout le monde puisse se trouver une tenue, car les élèves jusqu'à la quatrième année seront admis jusqu'à l'heure de vingt trois heures trente, où ils devront ensuite laisser la place à leur aînés, des groupes d'une dizaine d'élèves seront formés et envoyés, encadrés par deux professeurs, choisir leur vêtements à Pré-au-Lard durant les pauses ou autres moments libres. Bien sur, les élèves qui passent leur commande par hiboux ne sont pas obligés d'y aller. »

Ensuite, il se rassit sous les soupirs rassurés de la population féminine, et sous le soupir agacé de Lily. Matthews continuait à se marrer quant au comportement de sa voisine.

Sirius, un peu plus loin sur la table, demanda à Remus :

« Merde. On va y aller avec qui ?

-Ah ça, je sais pas. »

Et les deux retournèrent dans leur méditation personnelle. Sirius sur la personne qu'il allait inviter au bal, et aussi qui il allait inviter, et Remus sur leur nouveau camarade. Il avait un peu plus tôt dans la journée réussit à tirer les vers du nez de son meilleur ami. Bref, notre nouvel ami avait du souci à se faire, car il se retrouvait avec un Black et un loup-garou sur le dos, sans oublier ce très cher Rogue. Le pauvre…

A ce moment, Selene Smith fit son apparition. Elle avait un teint cadavérique et les yeux rouges. Elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle repéra Lily et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

« Ah, Lily. Tu vas mieux ? Matthews. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête, intrigué par l'épuisement visible de la jeune fille. Elle était pourtant du genre inépuisable, mais là…

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question…

-Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste pas très bien. Je suis restée au dortoir toute la journée.

-Toi, pas bien ? T'es sure que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, pas de problème. »

Ah, Harry était encore plus intrigué, là…

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle devant l'effervescence de la Grande Salle.

-Dumbledore a annoncé un bal.

-Ah.

-Oui, hein ? »

Les deux Maraudeurs se joignirent à eux.

« Ah, Evans. Tu sais quand est ce qu'ils sortent les autres ?

-Demain pour la plupart, je crois…

-Mouais… Vous allez avec qui au bal ? »

Réponse unanime : haussement d'épaules ignorants. Mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

**Note d'Auteur : **Voilààààààà ! Oui, je sais, c'est très long, mais oh ! Faut l'écrire aussi, et ça, c'est pas hyper facile. On peut dire que je me suis cassée le cul pour celui là. Bon, voilà. Mais y'a eu des concours de circonstance vraiment très bête. Par exemple, j'ai passé mon chapitre fini à une copine, qui m'a dit au passage qu'il y avait quelques petites fautes, et qu'elle me les corrigerait. Mais, pas de bol, son ordi a planté juste quand elle avait fini, donc y'avait tout refaire. Ensuite, il s'est passé un temps pour que je lui repasse, puis elle a du le corriger (au fait, mirki Cathy !). Ensuite, quand je voulais publier (c'est arrivé entre temps), FF. net a bugé. Vous avez remarqué qu'il merde souvent en ce moment ? Bref, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai voulu le publier samedi soir, mais encore une fois, il marchait pas. En gros, tout ceci est un gros concours de circonstance.

Ensuite, oui, je sais, l'explication sur les chimères n'est pas vraiment claire, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, sinon, c'était encore pire. Si vous avez compris, vous avez bien de la chance. Si vous avez pas compris, il est possible que j'y revienne dans le futur. Mais franchement, je sais pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Ah, et au fait, c'est pas parce que j'ai commencé d'autres fics que c'est plus longs à venir, loin de là. Quand j'en ai marre d'écrire les autres, j'écris celle là

Une petite review, c'est possible ? Je vous assure que votre ordi ne va pas vous mordre et/ou vous électrocuter. D'après ce que j'en sais, ça n'est arrivé qu'à moi, et mon ordinateur est assez caractériel, il faut l'avouer, mais je l'aime comme ça !

Alors, je le dis tout de suite : Gigi, pose ton flingue… Ouiiii, le truc dans la main gauche. Le truc que t'a dans le main droite aussi, tant que t'y es. Mars, vire ce cutter si tu veux pas que je te marche dessus, Nain de Jardin (Et oui, Mely, je te parie qu'elle est plus petite que toi !) ! Et Marlou, la tronçonneuse marche avec du courant, là, elle est pas branchée. Ton cure dent ? oui mais nan.

C'est dommage… Je viens de voir, ce n'est pas une fin sadique… Mais le chapitre, si Vous savez pas ce qui c'est passé ! Moi non plus !


	9. Chapter 8

**Le Destin n'est pas Inébranlable, juste Impénétrable**

**Disclaimer :** Oh, plein de choses que j'ai pas envie de dire… Je souis obligée ?

**Rating :** Ben… Hormis mon esprit follement sadique et dérangé (il se venge, là, l'esprit dérangé), y'a pas grand-chose à signaler. Peut être un langage qu'il n'est pas sur de sortir devant papy mamie, mais sinon, ça va

**Résumé :** On met Harry face à Voldemort. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ledit Voldemort tente – encore – de tuer Harry. Toujours rien à signaler. Alors pourquoi est ce que Harry Potter se retrouve là où il ne devrait pas être face à des personnes qui sont censés être six pieds sous terre ? Baaaaaaaaaah…

**Note d'Auteur :** Hum… Que dire ? Je suis vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ désolée. Moi, j'en avais pas l'impression, mais ça fait une paye que j'ai pas publié… Je suis vraiment désolée, car c'est vraiment très long. J'aimerai bien écrire plus, plus vite, mais j'y arrive pas… Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à Kei.Otaru, à 666Naku, à Sargis Drake (naaaaaaan, je m'arrête pas ! et je le ferais pas ! même si je vais en avoir pour un bon moment), à Gigi (le coup des sabres marche toujours…), à Jully Reed, à Adenoide, et à Luke S (on y est arrivée, après une bataille acharnée contre ces choses qui osent s'appeler nos ordis…)

Bonne lecture, maintenant

**Chapitre 8 : Help !**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Harry était content d'avoir Potion. Etonnant hein ? Surtout quand on savait que les professeurs de cette dite matière avaient une prédisposition à le détester. Mais ça, pour le moment, Harry s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. En effet, la salle de classe de Potion – ou cachot, au choix – était un havre de paix… Mouais, bon, peut être pas de paix, mais du moins de tranquillité et de silence. La raison de cette demande ? Elle était toute simple : depuis l'annonce du bal par Dumbledore la veille, les filles de cessaient de l'apostropher, de le coller, de lui demander… bref, de lui bouffer son espace vital, et ceci pour lui demander d'aller au bal avec elles. Harry savait pourquoi, mais ça le gonflait. Franchement. C'était pas comme s'il allait y aller avec une fille dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Mais elles, ça ne les arrêtait pas. Malheureusement.

Ça lui rappelait le bal de quatrième année, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Depuis, il avait cependant changé, bien sur. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Physiquement n'incluant pas forcément la métamorphose du directeur. En effet, à part les cheveux et les yeux – Merlin que ça faisait du bien d'avoir des cheveux _domptables_ –, il était presque le même – Dumbledore avait juste changé un peu sa morphologie faciale pour qu'il ressemble un peu plus à sa mère. Bref, c'était toujours Harry Potter, et non pas un parfait étranger. Encore que, ça dépend pour qui. Quoiqu'il en soit, à quatorze ans, il était gêné que toutes ces filles lui demandent, alors que maintenant, il en était profondément agacé. Elles le saoulaient à minauder comme ça.

Ses camarades Maraudeurs – Pettigrow exclu, mais ça, ça paraissait évident – subissait la même affluence. James – qui était revenu de son séjour de l'infirmerie, avec en prime des courbatures en souvenir – et Remus, ça les avait emmerdés dès le départ, alors que pour Sirius, au début, ça l'amusait. Au début. Maintenant, ils en étaient tous presque à se cacher sous leur Cape d'Invisibilité. Mais ça aurait suscité quelques questions. C'était ça, d'être beau, de nos jours. Même si Harry ne se pensait pas particulièrement beau, mais les filles le croyaient assez pour lui.

Il avait bien essayé le visage impassible, peu avenant et le regard de la mort qui tue. Ca avait marché pendant… Allez… Une heure. Après, la marée était revenu encore plus forte qu'avant. Il exagérait peut être un peu, mais se faire aborder toutes les cinq minutes lui tapait sur le système. Il pouvait même plus se balader tranquillement.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à s'asseoir dans les cachots, avec un peu d'avance, avec un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il savait que le soulagement ne durerait que deux heures. Rogue était là lui aussi. En fana des Potions qu'il était, ça ne l'étonnait que moyennement. En tout cas, lui, il ne devait pas avoir de problèmes. Déjà, rien qu'avec sa réputation d'adepte de Magie Noire, ensuite avec son caractère aussi chaleureux et accueillant qu'une banquise en pleine tempête de neige, Harry en était désormais réduit à l'envier. C'était à regretter de ne pas avoir de cheveux gras. Et de savoir sourire. Enfin.

Harry remarque seulement ensuite que Rogue le regardait peu amène. Chez lui, ça voulait dire qu'il en voulait à quelqu'un. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Ah, oui…

« Je vois que t'as pas aimé que j'intervienne hier, déclara Harry, un petit sourire au visage.

-C'est Black qui avait commencé. »

Le nouveau Gryffondor poussa un looooooooong soupir devant ce comportement plus qu'enfantin. Qui aurait cru que Rogue serait encore puéril à cet âge là ? Pas lui, en tout cas.

« Ca, c'est la super réplique de la mort qui tue. Mais c'est pas vrai. C'est toi qui a commencé à attaquer Sirius.

-Ca, c'est ce que le chien t'a dit. » Ah, que d'amour « Comment tu sais que c'est vrai ?

-Je l'ai entendu, gros malin.

-Alors pourquoi t'es pas intervenu plus tôt ?

-Trop loin. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Ce garçon était tout, sauf normal. Si lui cachait des secrets, alors Matthews cachait carrément un monde. Il reporta son attention sur son voisin quand celui-ci poussa – encore – un soupir à fendre l'âme. Rogue haussa le deuxième sourcil car cette réaction était du, somme toute logique, à la fille qui s'avançait résolument vers lui. Harry jura

« Roh fait chier… »

La fille – une blonde de septième année de Gryffondor, _forcément_ – allait lui parler malgré l'enthousiasme clairement manquant du pauvre garçon, quand Stevenson fit son entrée, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde. Presque. Harry se contenta de soupirer de soulagement, sous le regard perplexe de son voisin.

« Faites la potion d'Illusion dont la méthode de conception se trouve à la page 236. Bien entendu, je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup de monde y réussisse. Mais bon. C'est mon métier, donc au boulot, et plus vite que ça. EN SILENCE ! » ajouta-t-il, coupant net tout les similis d'embryons de conversations, pour ensuite se tourner vers un tas de copies qu'il commença immédiatement à gribouiller de rouge, manquant de trouer le pauvre parchemin.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ouvrèrent leur livre à la page dite, et Rogue commença immédiatement. Bien entendu. Harry, lui, lisait les instructions. Il le faisait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il grommela :

« Non mais c'est pas vrai… Crétins que ceux qui écrivent les manuels scolaires. Si on ajoute les larmes de Salamandre avant la poudre d'ailes de chauves souris, et qu'après seulement on met les graines de Rivea Corymbosa, ça nous épargne de poirauter deux fois une demie heure en touillant le truc (N/A : Alors je précise que j'ai totalement inventé ça. Je sais même pas si les graines de truc muche là, existent…Désolée, Marlou, mais fallait préciser ça). Tous des incapables. »

Et il se mit à la préparation de sa potion, sous l'œil perplexe et très surpris de Rogue. C'est ainsi que une demie heure plus tard, alors que le cours durait deux bonnes heures que Harry obtenait une potion d'un vert pâle translucide. Bref, réussie. Alors que même Rogue en était à peine à la moitié. Le professeur d'approcha rapidement car Harry s'était mis à glandouiller entre temps, n'ayant rien à faire.

« Matthews, que faites vous ? Ce n'est pas en regardant les mouches voler que vous ferez votre potion. Quinze –

-J'ai fini, Monsieur, déclara Harry d'un ton torve. Le professeur l'avait sorti de sa sieste. Quel peu de considération, quand même.

-C'est impossible. »

Harry ne fit que lever un sourcil ironique.

« Voyez par vous-même. »

Stevenson jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron (_« Si seulement il pouvait s'y noyer… »_) et déclara d'un ton glacial à refroidir un esquimau habitué à vivre sur la calotte glaciaire :

« Essayez votre potion. »

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir, pour changer, et prit une fiole de potion. Son regard se fit immédiatement lointain. Il prit une moue ennuyée, pour finalement hausser un sourcil et soupirer d'agacement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il revint à lui.

« Si vous n'avez pas plus de réactions, c'est qu'elle n'est pas réussie. Elle nous met face à ce qu'on ne veut absolument pas voir. Vingt…

-Je le savais ça, monsieur. Mais ça fait déjà bien longtemps que j'ai surmonté mes démons. Même s'ils s'obstinent. »

Cette potion avait plus ou moins le même effet que les Détraqueurs, à quelques détails près, le froid en moins, l'image en plus. Le Maître des Potions, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter et agacé de n'avoir pas pu retirer de points, retourna à ses copies, traumatisant au passage les élèves qui ne travaillaient pas. Bref, le modèle psychique de Rogue dans le futur. Lequel se pencha d'ailleurs vers lui pour lui demander :

« Qu'est ce que t'as vu ?

-Secret défense. » répondit Harry en souriant. Il ajouta, peut être pensant que Rogue ne l'entendrait pas, peut être pas : « Mais peut être les verra-t-on… »

Sirius, qui était placé devant eux, se retourna vers Matthews, ignorant complètement Rogue. Ça valait mieux, probablement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit, Harry répondit :

« Non, Sirius, tu ne sauras pas. Non, cherche même pas à savoir. »

Black se reretourna, grommelant dans sa barbe contre les « nouveaux rabat joie ». Il s'apprêtait à ajouter un œil de triton. Peu conseillé à cette étape. Mais le Gryffondor ne faisait pas attention, pourtant d'habitude assez doué – si, si, il n'est pas nul en Potion, il s'amuse, nuance –, trop grognon.

« Sirius, non, ne rajoute pas ça ! Tu vas… »

Explosion du chaudron (« … tout faire exploser… »), recouvrant la moitié de la classe _et_ le professeur. Les touchés se trouvaient donc être Lily, Bellatrix, Wilkes, lui-même, Harry, Rogue, James et sa voisine dont le nom lui échappait. Et bien sur Stevenson. La potion, à cause de la fausse manœuvre, était certes verte claire, mais d'une consistance caoutchouteuse liquide. C'était super. Le professeur fit rapidement disparaître la potion, mais ne rajouta rien d'autre qu'un « moins vingt points pour Gryffondor », étant finalement habitué.

Tandis que Rogue continuait sa potion, qui par un miracle, ou une intervention divine, n'avait pas été touché par le syndrome Black, très contagieux, Harry glandait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive en pleine poire un avion en papier. C'était d'une discrétion. Il ouvrit la missive pour y découvrir une énième demande d'accompagnement au bal.

« J'en ai marre ! »

Rogue lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« T'as un problème

-Oui. Les filles. Elles sont chiantes quand elles veulent. »

Sur ces paroles, Lily se retourna et fusilla son ami du regard en articulant silencieusement « Je t'ai entendu. »

« Aïe. Enfin bon.

-T'es assailli ? demanda Rogue ironique.

-T'as pas idée. Je ai maaaaaaaaaaaaarre. Quelqu'un, sauvez moi ! »

Et il retourna bougonner dans son coin, pendant que Rogue se disait que oui, il avait à côté de lui un spécimen plus que curieux de l'espèce humaine.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le reste du cours s'était plutôt bien déroulé, si on exceptait le fait que Wilkes se soit retrouvé par un quelconque miracle la tête dans son chaudron, alors qu'il était de stature plutôt volumineuse. Sirius s'était marré comme une baleine asmathique pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles le professeur essayait de venir en aide à son élève. Stevenson fusilla le Gryffondor du regard, mais n'ayant aucune preuve, ne put retirer de point. Hormis les quinze points pour « non assistance à personne en danger ». Le paaaaaaauvre Serpentard aurait pu se noyer ! Ca aurait été dommage…

Le soir, toute l'équipe de Quidditch était allée s'entraîner malgré l'averse qui tournait au déluge.

« Quel temps pourri, marmonna le Capitaine.

-Oh tu sais, j'ai vu pire, lui répondit Harry en rigolant, malgré tout trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Si ça continue, on va se noyer… »

Tous les membres de l'équipe firent les gros yeux. Connerie, quand tu nous tiens…

« Toi, tu traînes trop avec Sirius. » fit remarquer Matthews, engendrant plusieurs rires.

Une fois ses coéquipiers dans les airs, James relâcha le Souaffle et les Cognards. Il observa le Vif d'Or, septique. Il interpella le nouveau.

« Hé, Harry ! Je lâche le Vif ou pas ? »

Le concerné acquiesça vaguement, avant de repartir s'échauffer. James haussa les épaules mais obéit. Si avec cette pluie diluvienne, il arrivait à le repérer…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

« Mais je te jure Sirius, il est malade ce mec ! Il…

-Oui oui, j'ai compris Jamesie.

-Mais il est…

-JAMESIE ! »

Ce qui attira inévitablement l'attention de Harry et Remus.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? s'enquit l'Attrapeur.

-Oh, James me saoule avec ta performance de toute à l'heure. Je crois que tu lui as fait peur. »

Ce qui fit bien rire Matthews. En effet, il avait testé une feinte de Wronski, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis belle lurette, et était allé un peu trop bas au goût de James. Rire qui s'arrêta rapidement quand il vit deux filles, une de Poufsouffle, une de Serdaigle, se diriger vers leur groupe, le fixant lui.

« Hum… Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, hein ! A plus tard les mecs. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, trente secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus trace du Gryffondor.

« Elle est encore ouverte la bibliothèque ? »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le pauvre Gryffondor harcelé fit sa réapparition au dîner, en compagnie de Lily, qu'il avait croisé en chemin. Une fois installé à côté des Maraudeurs, tous les regards de la gent féminine – à part peut être les Serpentard, et encore – étaient tournés vers la table des Rouge et Or, au grand damne de ceux-ci, qui s'en seraient bien passés.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous, on vous laisse tranquille ? » demanda Harry à l'encontre des trois Maraudeurs concernés. De toute manière, depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Pettigrow, et il s'en portait très bien. Ça lui évitait de finir à Azkaban pour meurtre avec ou sans préméditation.

James, Sirius et Remus haussèrent les épaules. Harry soupira pour la trois cent quatre vingt deuxième fois ce jour ci. Ou peut être trois cent quatre vingt trois… Il avait perdu le compte à force. Si encore il avait pu _ne pas _aller au bal… Mais non ! Tous les élèves étaient obligés d'y aller, à moins de vouloir tester une punition du cru du vieux directeur. Bref, personne n'avait envie de s'y risquer, leur bon vieux directeur étant follement cinglé. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça… Vous ne le saviez peut être pas, mais le très grand et illustre Albus Dumbledore avait eu la saugrenue idée de rajouter une clause à ce fichu Bal. C'était en fin de compte un Bal Costumé. Il n'y a pas à dire, le Vieux Sénile devait tenir à se mettre un Survivant tout fraîchement débarqué du futur à dos.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

La journée continua son cours. C'est logique en même temps, personne n'avait jamais réussi à figer le temps. Enfin, si, mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Après avoir du endurer encore une vingtaine de demandes dans la dernière heure, James, Sirius, Remus et Harry avaient finalement décidé de trouver refuge dans leur vénérable dortoir. Qui d'ailleurs tenait plus du terrain miné que de la chambre. Sauf, à l'origine, les coins du Loup-Garou et du Survivant, mais le fait était que James et Sirius avaient la formidable capacité à s'étaler n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Le voyageur temporel se souvenait parfaitement avoir rangé ses quelques affaires pas plus tard que la veille. Enfin bref.

« Dites, c'est quand déjà qu'on doit aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Remus fit mine de réfléchir, farfouilla dans les papiers qui volaient un peu partout dans la pièce, regarda sa montre, puis annonça d'une voix égale :

« Dans trente deux secondes précisément. »

James et Sirius restèrent un moment ahuris, tandis que Harry haussait un sourcil goguenard. C'était assez marrant. Il ajouta au bout d'un petit moment :

« Faudrait peut être y aller, non ? L'entrée, c'est pas non plus la porte à côté. »

Cette interruption des plus constructives eut le mérite de sortir les deux amis de leur attitude figée. Puis ce fut la panique pour retrouver l'argent dans tout ce foutoir.

Les quatre Gryffondor arrivèrent avec sept minutes et trente huit secondes de retard, comme se fit le devoir de leur rappeler le professeur Astrawälher. Le regard tueur s'adressa tout particulièrement à Harry. Probablement que ses explications lui avaient plus tapé sur les nerfs qu'informé véritablement. Harry avait la manie de parler par borborygmes et monosyllabes compréhensibles que de lui seul. Du moins, pour les explications délicates qu'on lui demandait – et bizarrement, on était rarement plus renseigné qu'avant.

Les filles de septième année de Gryffondor étaient quand à elles déjà présentes, bien entendu. James fit alors une remarque des plus subtiles :

« … Euh… Il est où Peter ? »

Remus nota avec étonnement la brusque tension de Matthews. Seulement, son visage ne reflétait rien de particulier. Juste un certain détachement face aux regards des plus insistants de son professeur, sans aucun doute, préféré. Mais le loup-garou oublia bien vite cette attitude quand ledit Peter fit son apparition, passablement essoufflé. Il parvint à marmonner :

« Désolé… pas vu l'heure. »

Harry, qui avait été pris d'une aussi brusque qu'inexplicable envie de meurtre violent et sanguinaire à la mention du rat manchot – la prothèse ne comptait pas – observa avec suspicion ce même rat, facilement reconnaissable, qu'il est vingt ans de moins ou pas. A ce moment, une évidence lui sauta à la figure aussi subitement qu'on se casse la gueule quand on marche sur la savonnette dans la douche : le futur-meutrier-à-exterminer arrivait par le couloir quoi menait tout droit dans les cachots, il n'y avait pas à parlementer là-dessus. Harry connaissait le château comme sa poche, des nuits d'insomnie aidant grandement, dirons nous. Et Harry comprit que ce sale rat, ce sale traître, cet emmanché, cet encu… Bref, que Peter Pettigrow était, sans nul doute possible, déjà un Mangemort, ou du moins, au service du Grand Dégénéré de service. Et que donc, son explication comme quoi, s'il avait refusé de servir l'autre serpent albinos, il l'aurait tué, c'était que du bidon, de la connerie, de la marmelade. Bref, qu'il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Et que quand il rentrerait chez lui – parce qu'il rentrerait, car il n'avait, à sa connaissance, aucun lui déjà existant plus tard – il aurait des comptes à rendre. Il en avait déjà envers ce fils de… Bref, envers le sale rat, mais cette fois ci, il n'aurait aucun état d'âme – bien que pour ce genre de déchet, il n'en avait plus depuis belle lurette. Tout ça pour dire que ça remontait à loin.

« Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai pas que ça à faire non plus… bougonna le « baby sitter » commis d'office.

-Si aimable. » répliqua le Survivant, ne se privant pas de rouler des yeux « Vous avez qu'à vous faire payer les heures supplémentaires. Puis, ça aurait pu être pire…

-Oui, vous tout seul. »

Remus écoutait cet échange complètement sur le cul. Depuis quand un élève, nouveau de surcroît, se permettait de parler comme ça avec un professeur ?

« Vous croyez pas si bien dire… »

Bon, ok, c'était définitif, leur comportement était plus qu'ambigu. On aurait dit avoir à faire à deux anciens rivaux qui passaient leur temps à se narguer l'un l'autre. Son père, un militaire moldu, se comportait de la même manière avec un de ses anciens camarades de combat. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de compétition entre eux. En gros, ce n'était pas le comportement qu'était supposé avoir un enseignant et son élève. A résoudre.

« Fais attention, à force de trop réfléchir, la solution va t'échapper… C'est comme la pêche : plus t'essayes, moins t'y arrives. »

Remus sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'était plus qu'inhabituel. Il arrivait à entendre même Sirius – quand il faisait un effort, il était impossible à repérer pour presque tout le monde. Le temps qu'il remette ses pensées dans l'ordre qui leur était assigné, Matthews était de nouveau en train de se battre visuellement avec leur professeur. A propos de lui, Lupin sentait un truc de bizarre dans son aura. Il ne pouvait pas voir concrètement les auras, ça, c'était impossible pour le commun des mortels, mais en temps que non humain, ou du moins en partie, il pouvait ressentir vaguement. Tout ça pour dire que chez les deux individus, Astrawälher comme Matthews, quelque chose différait de chez tout le monde –Dumbledore mis à part. Puis franchement, quel rapport entre la pêche et son problème ?

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, qu'ils avaient fait en partie dans une calèche tirée par des Sombrals – Harry leur avait d'ailleurs fait un signe de reconnaissance, reconnaissant ceux qui l'avait aidé… ou plutôt qui l'aiderait. Bref, prise de tête… – Harry avait maintenu le contact visuel avec son très cher et adoré professeur. Il avait ainsi donc pu deviner que celui-ci savait ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir, soit qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il était censé être. Donc le pauvre Harry Potter, Survivant – ou plus précisément, Futur Survivant – de son état, avait en plus des deux Maraudeurs et du futur Mangemort – malgré lui ou pas, il n'en savait foutrement rien – un professeur borné, trop perspicace et diablement acharné sur son pauvre dos qui promettait d'avoir moult courbatures. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait fait une couverture assez inefficace : elle avait duré à peine deux mois. Encore huit à tenir sans devoir dévoiler ses secrets. Mais comme le résumé de sa vie ne se résumait malheureusement que sur ces secrets, il ne pouvait donner de renseignements bien constructifs pour assouvir la curiosité maladive de ses nouveaux camarades. Ça, ça annonçait encore maints et maints problèmes… Quand il disait qu'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis, mais que c'étaient eux qui le trouvaient… Et que personne ne voulait le croire. Ça donnait une furieuse envie de déclencher un cataclysme, surtout quand la personne en question se trouvait être Draco Malfoy. Ça lui allait bien de lui dire ça…

En tout cas, Harry avait bien capté le fait que ce très cher et adoré professeur – il se répétait, certes, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs pour cette charmante personne – l'avait testé quant à l'étendue de ses connaissances avec les questions plus que débiles sur les chimères. Il était certain qu'il en avait déjà vu une, si ce n'est en avoir abattu une. Mais lui avait foncé tête baissée dans ce piège pourtant grossier. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Ses éducateurs en feraient une syncope… Mais comme il était passablement crevé et légèrement – mais alors très légèrement – en rogne contre cette ... cette chimère de pacotille qui lui avait bousillé sa chemise – ça, c'était un truc à ne pas faire : bousiller les affaires de Harry Potter… Sinon, vous auriez vite fait de comprendre _pourquoi_ est ce que Harry avait défait tant de fois le mage le plus craint de tous les temps, exception faite de Serpentard lui-même – mais avait en plus, mis à jour deux des secrets qu'il était le moins amène à expliquer. De part la douleur du souvenir, mais aussi de la difficulté, voir de l'impossibilité de narrer certains évènements. Bref, tout le monde restait dans le potage, et c'était très bien comme ça.

C'est ainsi que cet adorable personnage qu'incarnait Astrawälher gardait un œil – voir les deux, plus sa baguette – sur notre pauvre voyageur perdu entre deux temps, persuadé d'avoir à faire à un élève qui en savait un petit peu trop, et qui pourrait représenter un danger plus que conséquent pour la très paisible école qu'était Poudlard. Autant qu'elle peut l'être en étant peuplée de sorciers en tout genre – méchant, gentil, crétin, débile, imbécile heureux… Notamment en étant apte à devenir lui aussi un mage noir ultra puissant, un peu psychopathe, très schizophrène – ou du moins l'a-t-il été – légèrement halluciné et un peu trop ambitieux. Bref, tout ce qui qualifiait un sorcier méchant pas beau.

Le professeur avait raison pour la partie du « un peu trop puissant » qui pourrait – _pourrait_ – être dangereux. Seulement, il avait tord ensuite. Harry ne s'aviserait pas de détruire une école. Quelle perte de temps ! Ok, ok, il plaisantait… Poudlard représentait une de ses maisons, et il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer à Je-Veux-Détruire-Le-Monde-Prosternez-Vous-A-Mes-Pieds-Pauvres-Mortels-Que-Vous-Etes. Et surtout, il aurait pas mal de monde peu sympathique une fois énervé après lui. Très peu pour lui. Il tenait quand même un minimum à la vie.

Ce très cher Harry Potter, Survivant de son Etat, mais pas reconnu dans cet espace temps – ne pas être une célébrité de temps en temps faisait du bien – ne reprit ses esprit que quand Lily lui passa frénétiquement un main devant les yeux, l'air de perdre un peu patience. Il vit alors qu'ils étaient arrivés, et qu'il était seul dans la calèche, alors que ses camarades le regardaient, étonnés qu'ils soient encore là dedans, et son professeur le regardant suspicieusement, probablement persuadé que le nouveau concoctait quelque plan machiavélique afin de faire régner le terreur sur ce paisible village. Harry en soupira bruyamment, et sortit rapidement et souplement de la voiture, restant un peu en retrait, ne s'étant toujours pas dépêtré de ses pensées problématiques. Il ne remarqua les yeux noirs le scrutant, la personne sentant que quelque chose était encore plus étrange que d'habitude avec cet élève. En passant à côté des Sombrals, Harry en caressa un, ne remarquant pas le froncement de sourcil de son professeur qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de déguisement – le vieux sorcier n'en démordait pas, il voulait que tout le monde soit déguisé – et Lily et Errina s'extasièrent devant les magnifiques tenues qui étaient entreposées dans l'entrée. Et Harry, lui, désespérait, et maudissait pour les trente huit prochaines générations Dumbledore. Ce sorcier était un génie, mais honnêtement, il était tordu.

« Cette tenue irait à ravir à Rogue… »

Sirius avait fait cette remarque très constructive en regardant fixement un costume de chauve souris, un air ultra sérieux sur son visage. Harry rigola.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Harry soupira et offrit un regard reconnaissant à Hagrid. Depuis la veille, sa situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Bien au contraire. Il savait que Dumbledore lui avait donné un physique agréable, mais de là à avoir une partie de la population féminine à ses trousses, il y avait un fossé. Il était présentement l'heure de pause du déjeuner, et Harry, voyant le danger arriver de loin – environ trois mètres cinquante, la distance qui le séparait du bureau de deux Poufsouffle avec qui il avait eu cours en dernière heure de la matinée. Faisant fi de son estomac grondant, estimant que mourir de faim valait mieux que mourir asphyxié par une troupe de filles en furie. Mais il n'était cependant pas désespéré au point d'accepter les gateaux-rochers d'Hagrid. Il y avait une limite à tout.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait trouvé refuge chez le garde-chasse, se rendant compte en passant qu'il n'était pas encore venu rendre visite à son vieil ami – bien que techniquement, il ne l'ait encore jamais rencontré. Il avait ainsi refait connaissance avec le demi-géant, assurant ainsi sa sécurité. Personne n'allait venir le chercher là. Comme l'avait dit le garde-chasse, il était le premier après les Maraudeurs, Lily, Errina et Selene la première personne à lui rendre visite. Il en avait même versé des larmes de crocodile, faisant doucement rire le Gryffondor. Hagrid restait et resterait toujours le même. C'était le mieux que d'avoir des bases auxquelles se rattacher.

En attendant, cela ne résolvait en rien son problème : dès qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez dans une zone peuplé de ce cher Poudlard, le problème – ou plutôt les – referait son grand come back de façon tonitruante et assez étouffante. De plus, comme le lui avait fait siiii gentiment remarquer ce très cher James – se dire que ce jeune homme était son père étant extrêmement déroutant, il préférait finalement l'appeler par son prénom – le match de Quidditch qui se profilait à l'horizon ne ferait rien contre cette côté de popularité : jusqu'ici, l'attrait du sang neuf attirait ces filles – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ces choses « humains », ce dont Harry doutait plus que fortement – et ensuite, ce serait au tour de celui du grand sportif de haut niveau, avec tout ce qui va avec, les sangsues collantes qui étaient nommées groupies comptant malheureusement dans l'équation. Il s'en serait bien passé. Ce genre de filles ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il laissait ça à Malfoy. D'ailleurs, si ledit Malfoy l'entendait, Harry aurait mieux de courir _très_ vite. C'est que la chose pouvait devenir hargneuse.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à gauche. A droite. Rien. En haut. Pas plus. En bas. Là, il y avait quelque chose, même si c'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait… Il évita d'une agile torsion de son balai le méchant cognard qui s'était découvert une attitude revancharde envers un certain Survivant… En tout cas, qu'est ce que son Eclair de feu lui manquait… Ce balai, bien qu'étant un des plus récent sur le marché était… hé bien, il était vieux. Trop vieux. C'en était à pleurer. Il avait même pas le temps de s'apitoyer un peu sur son sort et de se remettre de ses émotions que déjà une balle meurtrière refaisait son apparition, lancé par c't'abruti de Sylfor. Y'a pas à dire, les Serpentard étaient chiants. Très rancuniers, aussi…

Le match avait commencé depuis maintenant une bonne heure, et toujours pas de signe de ce fichu vif d'or. De un, parce qu'il avait un putain de mal de crâne signé Tommy – même si le responsable n'était pas eu courant, merci pour lui. Le pauv' chou crisait un peu. Fallait bien évacuer le stress de temps en temps, sinon, ça nous faisait des rides avant l'âge – quoique dans le cas Voldemort, y'ait plus grand-chose à faire. Mais là, ça devait être la frustration de ses attaques ratées – par ses bons soins. De deux, bien que les Serpentard sous-estiment grandement ses capacités, ils n'étaient pour autant pas des crétins finis – quoique, ça dépendait du Serpentard. Et que donc, les batteurs de l'équipe tant aimé l'avait pris pour cible mouvante. Il s'en serait bien passé, tiens…donc, la baballe carnivore qu'il venait d'éviter était plus ou moins la soixante douzième. En une heure. Dire qu'il en avait ras le cul serait un euphémisme. Ah. Soixante treizième. Combec et Hyorel faisaient bien leur boulot, certes, mais ils pouvaient pas se reconvertir gardes du corps officiels non plus. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, étant assez agile pour les éviter. Mais les deux combinés… ça l'emmerdait prodigieusement. Bah, il avait connu pire… Alors, vif d'or… Vif d'or…

« Oh… But pour les verts. 100-80, pour les Lions. Hé les gars, bougez vous, un peu, il vous rattrape là…

-Black ! »

James lui jeta un regard noir. De quoi il se mêlait, non mais oh ! Il reporta son attention sur le jeu et vit Jeremy, à qui il venait de passez le souaffle, marquer un but.

« OUAIS ! BUT POUR LES LIONS ! Prenez en de la graine, vils Serpentard !

-BLACK ! Impartialité, vous connaissez ?!

-J'ai déjà du en entendre parler… Mais ce que ça veut dire, alors là… »

Une heure que ça durait. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius était tout, sauf impartial. Il vit que Harry se disait la même chose. Visiblement, le pauvre Attrapeur profitait d'une brève accalmie dans sa poursuite. Le pauvre. L'était pas épargné. Le loup garou vit Dist, le deuxième Batteur, renvoyé un cognard sur le pauvre Gryffondor. Lupin attendit sans se faire plus de souci que ça : il l'éviterait, tout comme les autres. Mais voilà, non, le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et se prit le cognard en plein milieu du dos. Forcément, il tomba. La gravité, vous savez…

Lily étouffa un cri quand elle vit son ami tomber. Elle qui pour une fois venait voir un match de Quidditch, elle était servie…

« En morceaux… on va le ramasser en petits morceaux, murmura Lily, horrifiée.

-…Ouais. »

Elle le fut encore plus après la remarque de son amie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle amie avec cette fille si froide qui n'était pas plus alarmée que ça par la chute d'un camarade ? Parce que justement, elle avait un cœur. Bien planqué, certes, mais tout de même là. En parlant de Selene, elle n'avait décidemment pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. Mais là n'était pas l'heure des tagivergeances en tout genre. Mais plutôt celui de ce ronger les sangs – les doigts aussi, par la même occasion – pour un ami en difficulté. En effet, notre Survivant continuait de tomber – remarquez par là le temps gigantesque de la chute.

Toute l'école regardait l'élève tomber, totalement amorphe. Sous le choc pourrait-on dire, mais certains étaient limite sur le point de faire une danse de victoire – pas la peine de préciser où se trouvaient ces débiles. Sauf James. Passé le temps de réaction, il s'était précipité pour essayer de rattraper son ami, mais peine perdu : il était bien trop loin. Alors que l'on attendait encore le bruit sinistre et craquant de l'atterrissage du pauvre Attrapeur, quelque chose que personne n'attendait se produisit : une lumière argentée fit son apparition autour de Harry. Stoppant net sa chute, le faisant atterrir en douceur. Et tout le monde observa avec des yeux comme des ronds de flan ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y eut un silence de mort. Plus personne ne parlait, ni ne bougeait. Sauf les cognards. Mais eux, c'était une autre histoire. Puis il y eu un retentissant :

« Quel est débile profond qui m'a fait ça, que je le remercie comme il se doit ? »

Matthews avait parlé d'une voix calme. Dangereusement calme. En fait, on le voyait bien, il était totalement furieux. Et il avait surtout un putain de mal de dos, en plus du mal de crâne. Qu'on vienne lui dire après que non, il n'était pas maudit. Ce qui fit sortir tout le monde de son hébétitude. Lily et Remus se remirent à respirer, James secoua la tête de soulagement, l'infirmière se précipita sur Harry, décidemment habitué, pour analyser son dos, où un bleu monstrueux se formait, et Sirius fit part de son avis à tout le monde :

« FAUTE ! NAN MAIS BANDE DE VICELARDS ! VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE ! ATTAQUER QUELQU'UN QUI NE FAISAIT RIEN ! BANDE DE RUSTRES, CRETINS VISQUEUX ! »

Et étonnamment, la directrice des Gryffondor ne songea pas à le réprimander.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

« Nan mais espèce de cinglé ! Tu serais pas un peu frappé ?! Ca t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure peut être ?! Fallait que t'en rajoutes un couche ! »

Lily s'éloigna, continuant de jurer contre « un abruti complètement suicidaire » qui « ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que de lui coller un putain de frayeur » en « faisant que des conneries, nan mais je vous jure ». Jamais Harry n'avait vu en Lily autant sa mère – pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait.

« Elle a pas tord, vieux. C'était quand même sacrément tordu ce que tu nous as fait. Déjà qu'elle était pas rassurée du tout quand t'es remontée sur ton balai, je te parle même pas de ta feinte. Mais alors là…Tu nous a quand même sacrément refilé les pétoches. »

Sirius Black, ou la voix de la raison.

« Bah, j'ai fait pire… »

Les trois Maraudeurs présents lui offrirent des têtes septiques, mais néanmoins suspicieuses. Avec cet uluberlu, on était sur de rien.

Comme vous en vous en doutez, Harry avait finalement attrapé ce satané vif d'or, une bonne demie heure après être remonté sur son balai. Forcément, comme l'autre crétin d'Attrapeur de Serpentard – sans aucun doute un critère de sélection – lui collait au train pour une raison inconnue – après tout, d'après les éloges faites aux présentations des équipes, il n'était qu'un débile profond aussi doué sur un balai qu'une girafe constipée – et n'était pas décidé à le lâcher. Il avait donc fait une feinte. Forcément, l'autre sinistre abruti l'avait suivi et avait décidé d'avouer son amour éternel pour le sable du stade de Quidditch. Mais bon, il était bien connu que Pomfresh faisait des miracles, et le Vert et Argent pu récupérer ses quatre dents manquantes, réparer son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, son nez aussi, et le gros coquard sur son œil droit se réduisit à une simple tache jaune – ressemblance frappante avec du fond de teint mal étalé, et croyez le, depuis quelques jours, du fond de teint mal étalé, il en avait vu défiler.

Bref, comme il a été dit précédemment, un Serpentard, c'est très rancunier. Très chiant aussi. Donc, Harry se retrouvait avec _tous_ les Serpentard sur le dos. Autant dire que se prendre un Poursuiveur dans le dos n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Alors, en ayant ras la casquette de ce match qui s'éternisait, il envoya gentiment Tom et ses crises de nerfs aux toilettes – si le principal intéressé ne l'avait pas grillé, il était encore plus idiot que ce que le Survivant aurait jamais pu imaginer – et ignora les cognards au lieu de les pister. Les évitant tout de même quand ils se pointaient. Il tenait pas à s'en reprendre un dans la gueule, merci. Il ne se préoccupa plus que du vif d'or. Etonnamment, quand on se concentre sur une seule chose, c'était tout de suite plus facile. Il repéra donc la chose qui lui courait sur le haricot depuis un moment très près du sol, vers la moitié réservé au Serpents. Il allait plonger, mais, Ô comble de l'ironie, juste à ce moment, les batteurs Vert et Argent l'encadrèrent de manière très rapprochée. Leur batte bien en main, _forcément_. Alors qu'il voyait le coup en pleine gueule arriver de très très loin, l'excuse desdits batteurs étant d'avoir confondu sa tête avec un cognard, vu qu'il y avait dans les deux la couleur noire. Certes, on peut croire que les Serpentard sont _très_ débile, mais il y avait une limite à tout. Même à la connerie. Donc, Harry ne voulant pas vraiment voir son joli minois prendre une forme des plus… écrasé – après cette reconstruction faciale, il pourrait fréquenter Pansy Parkinson sans être accusé de zoophilie – il improvisa sur le moment.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas fait la meilleure chose qui soit. En fait, il se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres du vif d'or, bien plus en hauteur. Et comme toute tentative – ou même non tentative – de délaissement des deux crétins se solderait par un aplatissement facial, il n'avait comme qui dirait pas beaucoup d'alternatives. Pas plus de temps. Donc il fit quelque chose certes digne d'un Gryffondor, mais aussi digne d'un suicidaire accompli : il inclina légèrement son balai. Les deux gardes du corps par vocation instantanée suivirent le mouvement, levèrent leur batte, et se figèrent. L'Attrapeur s'était mis _debout _sur son balai, et il se _jeta _en arrière, fit une sorte de salto arrière afin de finir la tête vers le haut. Ensuite il leva le bras, attirant ainsi son balai à lui, histoire d'éviter de s'aplatir par terre – il n'y tenait toujours pas – et se posa tout en douceur au sol. Tout le monde avait arrêté son activité pour le regarder – encore – jusqu'à ce qu'un retentissant « HARRY MATTHEWS », grâce de la très célèbre Lily Evans, ne casse le silence de mort.

Enfin, en gros, il avait fait peur à tous ceux qu'il avait approché – sauf les Serpentard. Mais eux, ils aimaient personne. Ils avaient plutôt attendu impatiemment qu'il se ramasse par terre. Sauf Rogue et Narcissa. Narcissa, parce qu'elle ne regardait pas spécialement le match – elle devait encore se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là – et Rogue, qui bien que n'aimant personne – PERSONNE – ne souhaitait pas non plus voir cet étrange individu au cimetière. Puis il avait quelques petites choses à résoudre à propos de lui…

James, lui, bien qu'il ait eu très très très peur – il l'avait vu tomber trèèèèès vite et se rattraper trèèèèès près du sol – était très content et satisfait : en effet, grâce à cette manœuvre, Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'or, faisant ainsi gagner son équipe avec une bonne avance, leur permettant ainsi de gagner pas mal de points. Alors maintenant, non seulement ils étaient en tête de championnat, mais également en tête pour remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. N'était-ce pas fabuleux ?

« … ne refaites plus un coup comme ça, Mr Matthews ! »

Décidemment, on le lâchait plus avec ça. C'était bon, il avait compris ! Pas comme si il avait un petit pois à la place du cerveau, au contraire de certains – non, non, personne n'était visé, si, si, c'était vrai. Elle devrait être contente elle, d'ailleurs ! Après tout, il avait quand même fait remporter le match pour Gryffondor, pardi ! Mais nan. Maintenant, il était catalogué dans la case 'suicidaire'. Positivement et formidablement fantastique, n'est ce pas ? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour mourir, franchement. Il y avait beaucoup de volontaires.

Une fois que McGonagall eut fini de l'enguirlander au sujet de Dieu seul sait quoi – il avait arrêté d'écouter au bout de trois minutes – il se dit que ça y était ! il allait être libre. Que nenni, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude, en plus. Parce que les fans en furie, il les avait oublié€s. Ils étaient pourtant pas un modèle de discrétion absolue, mais bon, que voulez vous… Aussitôt la co-directrice éloignée, il fut tout bonnement et simplement enseveli. L'horreur. Le tout accompagné d'un tas de questions et d'exclamations débiles :

« Où t'as appris le Quidditch ?! »

« T'es trop fort, tu vas jouer en professionnel ? »

« T'as pas eu peur en sautant ? »

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? »

« Que… »

Et tout un tas d'autres conneries inutiles. Oui, parce que certaines conneries étaient utiles, regardez Sirius. Enfin. Allez savoir comment, mais Harry se retrouva sain et sauf, et bien planqué dans les vestiaires désormais vides. Evidemment, les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas eu un savon de leur Directrice de Maison, eux ! Bref, il était seul. Encore heureux qu'ils aient apposé un sortilège qui empêchait les personnes autres que les joueurs et les professeurs sur la porte des vestiaires, sinon il était vraiment bon pour se suicider.

Il se changea donc, forcément, avec tout ça, il avait pas vraiment eu le temps, et patienta quelques temps histoire d'être sur que _tout le monde _soit parti. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait d'oublier sa cape d'invisibilité. Cape qui lui fit penser à la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Et meeeeeeerde ! »

Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait encore oublié de vérifier…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Forcément, sur son chemin, il tomba sur une des personnes qu'il convenait le moins de voir dans des moments comme ça. Non, non, pas Astrawälher. Enfin, pas cette fois ci… Naaaaan, il tomba sur la très très intelligente et perspicace Selene Smith. Déjà qu'elle savait des trucs qu'elle devait pas savoir, ou qu'elle se doutait de trucs qu'y aurait mieux valu que ça se sache pas. Ben oui, rappelez vous, ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Donc elle savait qu'il était trop fort. Bon, lui aussi savait ça à propos d'elle, mais il se doutait déjà qu'elle ne devait pas être tout à fait humaine… Ce n'était pas très dérangeant dans ce sens là, mais dans le sien, si. Après tout, il était un peu rescapé d'une époque lointaine…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se doutait bien que la Miss pas très très nette souhaiterait savoir tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur lui. Il aurait fait la même chose.

En tout cas, Selene ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme à ce moment là. Déjà que la dernière fois… Là, c'était encore pire. Pourtant, c'était le genre de fille dans le genre incassable, increvable, et ainsi de suite. Alors que là, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer à la moindre pichenette. Enfin, quand même pas, mais Harry savait que c'était pas très loin de la vérité. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut à côté d'elle qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle ne sursauta tout de même pas, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser.

« Tiens, Matthews… » Elle fit une légère pause, semblant quelque peu dans ses pensées « Tu n'as pas peur de mourir… »

Ce n'était pas une question, pas non plus une accusation, pas plus qu'une demande d'explication. Simplement un constat.

« Non. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'hésites pas… »

Etrangement, il ne pensa pas qu'elle faisait référence au match. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on faisait quelque figure acrobatique qu'on avait pas peur de la mort.

« A quoi bon ? Ça devra bien arriver un jour. »

Un silence suivit cet étrange dialogue. Non, non, pas un silence pesant, à couper au couteau ou que sais-je encore. Juste un silence, quand il n'y a plus rien à dire. Mais ce silence fut coupé par le grognement de Selene. En effet, elle avait trébuché et pressait une main sur sa tête. Ça lui rappelait vaguement les moments où Tommy-chou lui faisait des virées surprises dans sa tête. Mais là, ça ne devait normalement pas être Voldemort. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air très agréable pour autant. Il le rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, mais Smith se reprit assez rapidement, replaçant son masque de glace. Harry s'en demanda presque s'il n'avait pas rêvé…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Dire qu'il en avait marre serait un euphémisme. Il en avait plein le dos, ras la casquette et tout ce que vous voulez. En fait, ce n'était pas le bal, le pire. C'était les deux semaines _avant_ le bal qui l'étaient. Car comme l'avait prédit James, le match n'avait en rien arrangé la situation. Au contraire. Mais bon, il s'était bercé de l'illusion, que _peut être_, ça finirait par se tasser, hé ben naaaaaaaaaan. Il en bénissait les professeurs de Potion, de Métamorphose et la Bibliothécaire qui ne laissait pas place au bavardage, donc à d'éventuelles invitations. Les Maraudeurs étaient logés à la même enseigne que lui, en tout cas. Il n'était pas rare de voir Harry et trois des Maraudeurs essayer – tout résidait dans le « essayer » – de se frayer en chemin parmis les élèves tout en passant inaperçus. Ce qui avait bien entendu lamentablement échoué, _à chaque fois_.

Enfin, voyons le côté positif des choses – enfin, tout est relatif – Harry ne pouvait plus se mesurer à Astrawälher, par manque de temps. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une très bonne solution, car ledit professeur avait décidé d'éclaircir le mystère par d'autres moyens, certains beaucoup moins conventionnels. Bref, ça craignait carrément, mais Harry était bien trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. Il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte, mais la question était quand et dans quelle condition. Enfin. Donc, le prof avait également fait quelques recherches sur ce jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, à l'instar de notre très cher Sirius Black, mais il avait tout de même plus de contacts que ce jeune, devrait-on dire. Et ce très cher Stephen découvrit foule de détails très utiles pour lui, et très, mais alors très embêtant pour notre Survivant adoré. Le pauvre…

Arrivé donc à plus ou moins cinq jours du Grand Bal, et Sirius, Harry, James et Remus n'étaient pas loin du suicide collectif, ou du génocide. Au choix.

Sirius sortait de la bibliothèque. Oui, il lui arrivait d'aller à la bibliothèque, malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait bien faire et les simulations d'apoplexie que faisait Pince. En fait, il cherchait les différentes sortes de tatouage sorcier. Comme vous avez pu l'imaginer, ceci concernait le voyageur temporel, Sirius étant d'une curiosité plus que maladive, et clairement acharné. Donc, vu que le tatouage de celui-ci était sans nul doute un tatouage sorcier, vu qu'il _bougeait_, Sirius était allé en chercher le symbole. Car il y avait bien une raison au fait que les tatouages dans ce genre soient rares : les tatouages devaient fusionnés avec la magie du sorcier, faisait partie intégrante de lui, et ne pouvait être retiré sous aucun prétexte. Certes, on voyait beaucoup de sorciers avec des tatouages, mais pas des comme celui-ci. Ledit tatouage était en fait comme une sorte d'entité. Un peu comme un tableau, mais en plus bizarre.

En fait, le tatouage devait représenter le sorcier, car le sorcier devait accepté le tatouage, de même que l'entité devait accepter le sorcier qui l'a portait. Si l'un des deux s'y refusait, les conséquences pouvaient être atroce : si le tatouage n'acceptait pas le porteur, celui-ci souffrait le martyr des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que le tatouage se résorbe. Et c'était horriblement long, selon le degré de rejet de l'entité. On pouvait même en mourir. Si le sorcier ne l'acceptait pas, cela apportait une souffrance pour une durée indéterminée, en fait jusqu'à ce que le sorcier finisse par l'accepter, ou du moins le tolérer, et le sorcier pouvait finir par mourir si tout son organisme rejetait le tatouage.

Les personnes qui n'avaient pas accepté le tatouage étaient néanmoins très rare, car on choisit consciemment de s'en faire un. Mais c'était déjà arrivé à des personnes qui se les étaient fait faire pendant une nuit de beuverie. Tout ceci était assez compliqué, mais il fallait savoir que les sorciers qui s'en faisaient, avaient mûrement réfléchi et avait un certain nombre de recherches, afin de pouvoir trouvé leur représentation la plus probable. Par exemple, un pur Gryffondor ne se ferait décemment pas tatoué un serpent. Vous voyez le genre.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas trouvé de décryptage probable pour un phoenix style tribal et noir. En même temps, tout ceci n'était que très approximatif, mais on pouvait normalement trouvé au moins une vague définition, mais là rien, que dalle, nada. Et autre. Comme d'habitude, quoi…

Donc, Sirius Black, Maraudeur de son Etat, Commentateur pas vraiment partial de Quidditch… et considéré comme un très bon parti par une population majoritaire de la célèbre Ecole de Magie Poudlard, sortait de la bibliothèque, et ne put éviter l'attaque : deux Serdaigle de son année, qui malheureusement s'étaient mises en tête qu'elles seraient l'heureuse élue qui accompagnerait Sirius Black au bal. Peut être est-il utile de préciser que les deux demoiselles avaient déjà essayé en la personne d'Harry Matthews, mais qu'elles avaient fait choux blanc. Il leur semblait que le nouveau serait plus accessible que l'un des Maraudeurs, mais héhé, que dalle.

Sirius se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir à fendre les pierres. Mieux valait éviter vexer des demoiselles dans ce genre là. Après leur avoir dit le plus patiemment possible que non, il ne voulait aller avec aucune d'elles au bal – tout ceci avec beaucoup de tact, bien entendu – il se sauva rapidement, recherchant le plus rapidement possible la quiétude de son dortoir. Il lui semblait que _toutes _les filles de Poudlard étaient venues pour lui faire leur demande. Il commençait vraiment à saturer. Mais il pouvait néanmoins s'estimer heureux que Dumbledore n'est pas prévenu de ce bal avant, car sinon le calvaire aurait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. James, lui, était en relative paix – tout résidait dans le relativement – car tout le collège savait pertinemment qu'il allait finir avec la très respectée Lily Evans. Comme quoi, oui, il n'y avait que les principaux concernés qui n'en savaient rien. Mais cela n'empêchait pas quelques rêveuses de tenter leur chance – sans grand succès. Et Remus, allez savoir comment, parvenait à se fondre dans la masse et à passer inaperçu. Quand il était seul. Accompagné de James, Sirius ou Harry, tout de suite il était repéré.

En chemin, il croisa son sujet de recherche, soit Harry, qui lui aussi essayait d'échapper à quelques prétendantes. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir, avec la promesse de n'en plus sortir avant le bal. Quel espoir.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Le Grand jour arriva enfin, au plus grand bonheur des ces messieurs qui voyaient leur calvaire presque fini. Ceci dit, tout résidait dans le presque, pauvre d'eux. Vous pouvez les plaindre, en effet.

En ce jour heureux, où toutes les hormones en furie avaient trouvé leur place, Dumbledore, dans son extrême magnanimité, avait autorisé les professeurs à ne pas donner cours, histoire de leur éviter de faire une crise de nerfs. La majorité des professeurs s'étaient bien entendu jeté sur cette possibilité pour essayer de conserver leur reste de santé mentale. Sauf Stevenson, McGonagall et Astrawälher. Et devinez qui avait l'extrême honneur et joie de les avoir en cette journée sainte ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : les Gryffondor de Septième Année, _forcément_. Et aussi les Serpentard pour deux des trois cours, mais ça, on s'en fout.

Pendant le très adoré cour de Potion, Harry avait bien été tenté d'essayer de se noyer dans son chaudron, afin d'éviter quelques furies, mais il avait malheureusement été devancé par Sirius. Sale clebs, il lui paierait. Maintenant que Môsieur était à l'infirmerie accompagné de Remus, ne restait plus que lui en proie à de magnifiques regards énamourés. Ça lui donnait la nausée, honnêtement. Et en métamorphose, ils avaient _« appris »_ à transformer leurs bureaux en animaux divers et variés. Certainement que lors d'une bataille, ça sera très utile, mais bon… Harry avait depuis longtemps reconnu le talent de McGonagall, mais le fait était que le programme était très, mais alors très vaguement merdique.

Et il en avait conclu que Astrawälher avait décidé de maintenir son cour dans le simple but de l'emmerder. Son sujet de cour avait été : les différents clans dans le monde magique. Ha ha ha…. Hilarant. Honnêtement.

« Quelqu'un peut m'en citer un ? »

Il y eut quelques ricanements, et un garçon de Serpentard lança moqueusement « Les Mercenaires du Chaos », faisait par ainsi rire la totalité des Serpentard, à deux trois exceptions près.

« Mais espèce de gros débile, c'est un légende, comme La Guilde d'Ozalee, ça existe pas ! »

Il y eu d'autres gloussements, puis Harry, trouvant tout ça débile, intervint :

« Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Mais enfin, tout le monde le sait !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-… »

L'élève ne reçut qu'un regard torve très peu expressif de la part du Survivant, qui se désintéressa de nouveau au cours.

« Et vous, Mr Matthews, qu'en savez vous ? »

Bah oui, forcément, y'en avait qu'un pour ne pas le laisser en paix cinq minutes, c'était Astrawälher.

« Déjà plus qu'eux… »

Et notre digne Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber sur son bureau avec un bang ! sonore.

« Mr Matthews !

-Quoi, encore ?! »

Et Harry lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « foutez moi la paix, nom de Dieu ! », se détourna, reposa sa tête sur le bureau, dans le but très clair de retourner roupiller un coup. Avec tout ça, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de dormir. Cependant, sentant – _encore _– un regard insistant sur sa personne, il redressa vivement la tête, afin de faire face à son professeur, qui le regardait, sourcils haussés, comme faisant face à un dilemme, mais avec une petite étincelle de victoire dans les yeux. D'où lui venait sa précédente déclaration selon laquelle Astrawälher avait maintenu son cours seulement pour le faire un peu chier. Et le regard qu'il avait intercepté de la part de ce fouineur notoire lui laissait comprendre qu'il avait appris quelque chose sur lui. Donc qu'il avait cherché. Donc que, encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Ciel, il se ramollissait. Il devrait faire plus d'attention que ça aux recherches menées sur sa personne, sinon ladite personne ne saurait duré très très longtemps… Donc, combien de personnes cela faisait-il à surveiller ?

…Beaucoup trop…

Enfin, il ne s'était pas non plus emmerdé avec tout ça, il s'était posé sur sa table histoire d'essayer de finir sa nuit. Et forcément, le Professeur n'avait pas aimé. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il s'en foutait…

Enfin, avec le bal de ce soir et toutes ces merdes sur le dos, allez savoir pourquoi, mais le Survivant avait très envie de courir très loin et très vite…

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Note d'auteur : Bon, à l'origine, c'était beaucoup beaucoup plus long, mais le fait est que j'étais encore loin d'être arrivée là où je voulais, et que donc j'ai désormais plein de pages d'avance (quand je disais beaucoup plus long…)

Donc, finalement, bal dans le prochain chapitre, pas dans celui d'après, nan nan, dès le début du prochain qui sera que sur ça – et des arrivés très très pas voulues à l'origine, et très très spéciales…

Donc, p'tite review ? (même si je mériterais punition pour ce délai qui dépasse tous les entendements pour la chose que c'est… )


End file.
